Esa Nana
by Yuliss
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Bella abandona Phoenix para ir a la Universidad Cullen para perseguir su sueño de ser músico ¿qué ocurriría cuando ella conoce al hijo de la directora? y lo más importante, ¿qué amenaza supone un ex para su vida? TODOS HUMANOS. TERMINADO!
1. Despedidas

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**1. Despedidas**

"Te vamos a echar mucho de menos Bella", Dijo Renee

"Aw, vamos mamá, vendré a visitaros por navidad."

"Tú asegúrate de llamar cuando llegues allí" Dijo Charlie, gimoteando.

"¡Papá! ¿¡Estás llorando!?"

"¿Qué? Oh, um no, solo es alergia" me respondió.

"Uh-huh, bueno he de irme o perderé el vuelo."

Los abracé a ambos y me fui al avión que me llevaría de mi ciudad natal, Phoenix AZ, hasta la Universidad Cullen en Seattle, Washington.

Me coloqué en mi asiento, cerré mis ojos y repasé las despedidas que había tenido que experimentar. Todo el mundo me apoyaba pero debería decir que estaban tristes por el hecho de que me iba a marchar. Mis mejores amigas Angela y Jessica habían llorado mucho la noche pasada y eso me hizo sentir un poco culpable. Aún quería irme, ese era mi sueño. La Universidad Cullen fue una de las más prestigiosas universidades con un excelente programa de música. Si fuera allí, tendría garantizada una exitosa carrera como músico.

Sentí la presencia de alguien más y abrí mis ojos para ver al más hermoso chico sentado a mi lado. De pelo color bronce con unos impresionantes ojos esmeralda, parecía un Dios Griego sentado ahí. Jadeé y me coloqué los mas lejos de él cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado embobada. Me echó un vistazo, sonrió con satisfacción y dejó de mirarme. ¡Pero qué insulto! ¿Quién se cree que es? Oh bien, no pudo ser nada relacionado con lo que hice de todas formas. Había dejado completamente a los tíos, había perdido incluso toda la confianza en ellos desde que pillé a mi ex-novio pegándomela con otra en su habitación. Lo peor de todo fue que cuando se dio cuenta que lo había pillado, cortó conmigo y me dijo que me dejaba. _Como si quisiera volver. _Me burlé en voz alta. El chico de mi lado me miró otra vez pero ahora con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Le devolví la mirada y me volteé, para intentar dormir.

El sonido de las ruedas tocando el suelo me levantó y me di cuenta de que el avión había aterrizado. Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que tenía mi cabeza apoyada en algo cálido. _Oh No_

Pensé. Eché un vistazo y mis sospechas se confirmaron. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho del chico que estaba sentado a mi lado. Me miró con la más curiosa expresión en su rostro.

"Lo siento" Dije entre dientes, separándome de él.

"Sí, deberías disculparte" Replicó con una voz musical mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

"¿¡Per-perdona!?" Exclamé.

"He dicho que deberías disculparte, no he podido dormir porque no podía moverme con tu cabeza de esa forma." Dijo.

Estaba demasiado impresionada como para hacer réplica alguna. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y sabía que me parecía a un tomate en ese momento.

Se puso de pie para coger sus bolsas, colocadas arriba, y empezó a salir. Intenté hacer lo mismo pero con una altura de 1,60 m era demasiado baja. La azafata me había ayudado a ponerlas ahí y tendría que ayudarme a bajarlas también. Oí una risa baja y alcé la vista para verlo a ÉL cogiendo las bolsas por mí.

"Aquí tienes" empujó las bolsas hacia mí.

"Habría podido cogerlas por mí misma, ya sabes" Intenté disuadir mi vergüenza.

"Seguro" Dijo y volvió a salir, otra vez.

_Idiota, _Pensé, eso es lo esperado de chicos como él.

Bajé del avión y recogí el resto de mi equipaje. Miré hacia delante y lo vi metiéndose en un taxi y preparado para cerrar la puerta. Corrí y grité para que esperara, pero me mostro una sonrisa y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

_¡Vaya idiota!_ Estaba en estado de shock y no me podía mover. Después de muchos intentos fallidos, finalmente pude conseguir un taxi para que me llevase a la universidad.

Nada más llegar, saqué el horario de mi bolso y miré arriba del todo, el número de mi habitación. Meyer 301. Comencé a caminar hasta el edificio llamado Meyer, vi a un grupo de gente yendo directamente hacia allí. Lo que vi primero fue una chica que parecía un duendecillo, con el pelo negro de punta. Estaba de pie junto a otro chico rubio que parecía un modelo. Ellos a su vez iban con una hermosísima chica rubia y con un chico grande, fuerte y musculoso a su lado.

_Wow, ¡Espero que no todos en este colegio sean físicamente como ellos! _Pensé.

Subí en el ascensor hasta la tercera planta y caminé hacia mi nueva habitación. Saqué la llave de la puerta cuando me di cuenta de que ésta ya estaba abierta. Pude oír una suave música que reconocí como el estilo jazz.

_Hmm. _Empecé a abrir la puerta, preguntándome quién sería mi nuevo compañero de habitación, pero yo no estaba preparada para la sorpresa que me deparaba ahí dentro.

"¿¡TÚ!?" Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Dejen reviews please!!, es mi primer fic traducido y espero que les guste!!


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

**2. ¡Sorpresa!**

Mi compañero de habitación no era otro que mi 'amiguito' del avión. Estaba tumbado en el sofá al borde de la habitación con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, la cual cambió demasiado rápido por una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"Y ahora, ¿También me estás acosando?" Preguntó.

"¿¡Qué!?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, vi la manera en que me mirabas en el aeropuerto, si querías algo conmigo, ¡Podrías haberlo preguntado! ¡No me tienes que seguir hasta mi dormitorio!"

_¿Pero qué? ¿¡Quién demonios se cree que es!?_

"¡IDIOTA ARROGANTE! ¡No te he seguido hasta esta habitación! Ésta-" le puse el papel en la cara. "¡Es mi habitación!"

"¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡Tu-tu eres una chica!"

"¿Y qué se supone que eso significa? No me hace exactamente mucha ilusión compartir habitación con un TÍO tampoco."

"Seguro que no" dijo, calmado.

_Este tío de verdad que me pone de los nervios. Maldita sea. ¿Espera que todas las chicas que conoce se enamoren de él?_

De repente agarró mi brazo y empezó a arrastrarme fuera de la puerta.

"Qu-" Comencé a preguntar qué estaba haciendo.

"Vamos a la oficina a arreglar este asunto. ¡Ni de coña se me ha podido asignar esta habitación para compartirla contigo! Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡Solamente es para una persona!"

Tropecé detrás de él, pero no sin algunas miradas enfurecidas de algunas chicas de alrededor.

_¿¡Piensan que estoy con él!? Debe ser alguien importante para esas chicas para que me miren así. Por mí ¡Qué se lo queden!_

Cuando íbamos andando, pasamos al grupo de chicos que vi viniendo hacia aquí antes.

"¡Hola Edward!" El grande, fuerte y musculo gritó.

"¡Emmett!" mi compañero lo llamó y anduvo hacia él conmigo aún detrás.

_Así que ¿su nombre es Edward? Un nombre pasado de moda, pero le queda bien. Espera, ¿¡Por qué estoy pensando en su nombre!?_

"¿Quién es tu nueva chica? Preguntó Emmett.

Me puse tensa "No sé de qué estás hablando, pero ¡Prefiero estar muerta a ser SU chica!" Chillé cuando me di la vuelta para seguir con mi camino a la oficina.

"Wow, Tiene un poco de temperamento" Dijo Emmett.

"No, qué va, solo esta disgustada. Se supone que es mi 'compañera de habitación'"

"Amigo, ¿Cómo has conseguido que te dejen? ¿No es una habitación individual?" Preguntó Emmett de nuevo.

"¡Emmett! No hice nada, ya sabes que me gusta mi privacidad también."

Oí los pasos de Edward detrás de mí pero los ignoré.

"¿A dónde vas?" Una voz musical tan suave como terciopelo susurró en mi oído.

Jadeé y salté. Era Edward.

Le sonreí y le respondí "A la oficina, ¿A dónde si no?"

Rió con satisfacción "Bien, me lo estaba preguntando porque la oficina está por allí" Señaló al fondo.

Bajé la mirada porque sabía que estaba ruborizada y me volteé hacia la dirección que estaba señalando.

"¡Edward!" Una chica chilló.

Me giré para ver a una rubia guapa corriendo hacia él, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a besarlo. ¿Sentía punzadas de qué? ¡No podía estar celosa! Estaba segura de que odio a este tipo. Me volví a girar para continuar con mi camino.

"¡Espera compi de cuarto!" Oí que me llamaba Edward detrás de mí, pero lo ignoré.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ella es tu compañera de habitación!?" Escuché gritar a la rubia.

_Espera un segundo, tengo que ver la cara que se le quedó. _Me giré y por supuesto, ¡Fue divertidísimo! Reprimí una risa y me volteé cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba como para hablar.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" Me chilló, con una mirada que parecía que me iba a lanzar dagas.

Miré a Edward y vi que estaba disfrutando muchísimo con la situación. Él quería verdaderamente ver cómo ocurría algo, y no se lo iba a permitir, la ignoré para seguir caminando.

"¿¡Hola!? ¡Te estoy hablando!" gritó.

"¿Qué?" contesté bruscamente, _¿Quién se cree que es? ¿La reina?_

"¡Qué me contestes!" demandó.

Fingí un bostezo. "No creo que tenga ganas" respondí y me dirigí a la oficina.

Me di la vuelta para ver a un Edward decepcionado, lo que permitió que se escapara una sonrisa de mis labios.

Había una mujer mayor sentada en frente de la mesa de la oficina y caminé hacia ella.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" ella preguntó. Entonces empezó a revolverse el pelo mientras miraba detrás de mí. Miré por detrás de mi hombro para ver a Edward e inmediatamente me disgusté.

_¡Vamos mujer! ¡Qué eres suficientemente mayor para ser su abuela! _

"Hola señor Cu-" empezó, pero Edward la cortó.

"Hola Mariam" él dijo.

_¿Cómo fue que estuvo a punto de llamarlo? Podría ser Cullen, pero eso significaría que está relacionado con... No, no creo._

"Entonces, ¿Cuál parece ser el problema?" preguntó otra vez.

Edward y yo le empezamos a explicar la situación pero ella nos interrumpió.

"Ah, os a ocurrido a vosotros también, bueno veréis chicos, realmente no podemos hacer nada hasta que pasen un par de meses" Dijo Mariam.

"¿¡Qué!?" Me encontré chillando, alcé la vista para ver a Edward frunciéndome el ceño.

"No sois los únicos a los que les ha pasado esto, había un error cuando asignamos a los compañeros de habitación, pero el problema se está solucionando, deberíais tener vuestras respectivas habitaciones en un par de meses" Continuó explicando.

"¡Ni de coña voy a estar viviendo con este idiota dos meses!" Chillé pisoteándome el pie.

Ambos me miraron con expresiones divertidas en sus rostros.

"Sin privacidad" Escuché murmurar a Edward.

"Lo siento, es todo cuánto podemos hacer." Mariam nos miró.

Me di la vuelta y salí furiosa hacia mi habitación, dejando atrás a Edward. Espera, ¡A nuestra habitación! ¿¡Cómo acabará todo esto!? Entré en la habitación, dejándome caer en la cama y cerré los ojos para pensar.

"Estás durmiendo en MI cama" Oí susurrar en mi oído una voz musical.

Grité y salté fuera de la cama para encontrarme con sus intensos ojos verdes.

* * *

Bueno aqui os dejo el siguiente cap! espero que les guste y dejen reviews! Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo y espero que me los siguais mandando para animarme a continuar traduciendo, que os lo aseguro la historia esta muy bien, hay algunas expresiones que no sabñia muy bien como ponerlas, espero haberle dado la intencion que tenian en un principio. Tambien he podido contactar con la autora del fic y se siente muy honorificada por estar traduciendo su fic. Espero no demorarme mucho, pero cuando llegue al capítulo donde lo dejo ella, tardare lo que esta muchacha tarde en actualizar...espero que tengais paciencia!!

Dadle a Go! y sabrás como continua la historia!


	3. Pérdida de conocimiento

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**3. Pérdida del conocimiento**

Edward tenía una mirada verdaderamente antipática en su rostro, por alguna razón que me hizo explotar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que es TU cama? ¿Eh? ¡Es la única cama que hay!" Le chillé.

"¿Y?" Replicó echándose en la cama mientras que me quedé de pie fuera de ella echando humo. "Este fue mi dormitorio primero, te pierdes la siesta" Dicho esto, cerró los ojos.

"¡Eh! Espera un minuto ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?" Estaba empezando a perder los humos.

"Ve al salón y túmbate en el sofá o algo. Así que, permíteme que me eche una siestecita, no he podido dormir en el avión como yo había estado planeándolo" dijo bruscamente.

Empecé a sentirme mareada y la cabeza me daba punzadas como si alguien estuviera golpeándola con un martillo. Miré a Edward y éste me miraba con extrañeza, como si estuviera esperando que algo ocurriese. Me giré y me dirigí al sofá; terminaríamos esta conversación después, cuando me sintiera mejor.

"¿Estás…?" Empezó a decir Edward pero su voz fue perdiendo intensidad. Mis rodillas se me doblaron y todo se volvió blanco.

_"Amigo, pensaran que la molestaste o algo como no se despierte pronto" _

_¿Quién dijo eso? Esa voz me sonaba curiosamente familiar… Espera un minuto, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? _Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con cinco pares de ojos mirándome fijamente con caras preocupadas.

"¡Oh gracias a Dios! ¡Estás despierta!" Una clara y efervescente voz dijo. Miré hacia quien había hablado y me parecía extremadamente familiar. A parte de Edward, los otros tres también me parecían familiares. Entonces recordé que ellos eran a los que Edward había hablado en nuestro camino hacia la oficina un rato antes. Me senté, dándome cuenta que estaba tumbada en el sofá y mirándolos fijamente a todos ellos, confusa.

La chica que me había hablado antes brincó hacia mí y me estrechó su mano diciendo "Hola, soy Alice Cu-"

"¡Alice!" Edward siseó, cortándola. Parecían que estuvieran teniendo una especie de conversación en silencio con los ojos antes de que Alice se girara hacia mí.

Le tendí la mano "Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella" Sonreí. Ya me gustaba, era muy pequeñita. No parecía incluso que estuviera en el instituto.

Siguió hablando "Este es Jasper Hale, mi novio" Señaló al chico alto y rubio que estaba a su lado, "y ella es Rosalie Hale, la hermana pequeña de Jasper y Emmet, su novio" Señaló al tipo fuerte y musculoso al que yo había gritado antes y a la chica rubia de su lado. "Oh, y por supuesto ya conoces a mi hermano mayor Edward"

El último nombre, hizo que frunciera el ceño. De repente me acordé del motivo de toda mi angustia. Lo miré y parecía bastante divertido.

"¿Por qué te desmayaste?" Rosalie preguntó acercándose a mí.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?" Gruñí mirando con odio a Edward.

Escuché a Emmett intentar ahogar a su hermana y me gire para mirarlo con odio a él también.

"¿Qué le has hecho Edward?" Preguntó Emmett "¡Parece que te odie!"

Edward hizo el amago de contestar, pero no debió de hacer una respuesta ingeniosa, de todos modos le corté "¿Y qué si lo odio? ¿Sería tan difícil de creer?" pregunté.

"Wow, Bella" Dijo Alice "¡Puedo decir que vamos a ser grandes amigas!"

"¿Ehh?" Estaba shockeada, ¿Yo odio a su hermano y ella me quiere?

"Bueno, verás" Empezó Rosalie "La mayoría de las chicas están detrás de él por su físico, ellas incluso no han visto qué tipo de persona es"

"Si lo supieran" Continuó Alice "Definitivamente no querrían tener nada con él"

Oh si, definitivamente me encantan estas chicas "Eso explicaría por qué tiene en la cabeza que lo he seguido por su cuerpo" Dije divertida.

Esta vez, Emmett estalló en risas y casi se cae al suelo. Alice, Rosalie y Jasper se reían también. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward levantarse, coger sus llaves y salir por la puerta.

"Me voy" Gruñó "Tengo una CITA" enfatizó mirándome "con Laura" añadió después de mucha indecisión.

"Es Lauren, Edward" le corrigió Jasper

"Si, y sabrías su nombre si prestaras más atención a la mitad de las chicas con las que pasas tu tiempo. Tienes más citas de las que puedes entender" Alice añadió.

Edward arrugó su frente y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" pregunté.

"Vencerme" Replicó Alice sonriendo.

Caminó hacia mí y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado.

"Esto… Bella, háblanos de ti" Dijo y animó a los demás a que se sentaran también.

* * *

Bueno aqui teneis el tercer capitulo, este es más cortito, pero a partir del siguiente son un poco mas largos...bien por vosotros..pero a la vez mal..por que asi tardo mas..aunque no se puede decir que estoy tardando eh! que actualizo cada 2 días, 3 como mucho!

Dejen reviews, que me animan a seguir traduciendo! y así tardo menos en actualizar!!

Dadle a GO!


	4. Amigos

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**4. Amigos**

Cuando les dije que era de Phoenix, Alice chilló.

"¿Sabes que Edward y yo vamos allí a menudo para visitar a nuestros abuelos?"

"¿En serio?¿Entonces es por eso porque estaba en el avión?" Pregunté.

"Si, fue solo esta vez. Tiene una especie de relación especial con ellos. Si me preguntaras, probablemente te diría que son las únicas personas a las que en realidad ama. Pero a lo mejor... ¿Podría cambiar eso?" Inquirió mirandome con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

Miró a los demás y todos ellos llevaban sus miradas de ella hacia mí. Estaba confundida.

"Y ¡Bella!" Alice se animó otra vez "¿Has dejado al novio en Phoenix?"

Podría haberme estado imaginando esto, pero esa pregunta pareció que atrajo la atención de todos en la habitación. Pude sentir mi rostro ponerse con el ceño fruncido cuando les respondí secamente "NO" permitiendo salir un inintecionado tono ácido en mi voz.

Todos parecieron retroceder, pero Alice rápidamente se recuperó.

"¿Eh Jasper, Emmett? Deberíais volver a vuestros dormitorios ahora, nos veremos dentro de un momento" Dijo Alice, sin quitar nunca los ojos sobre mí.

"Estuvo bien conocerte Bella" Dijo Emmett, mostrándome una gran sonrisa que le hacía parecer tener 5 años.

"Lo mismo digo de vosotros" Los despedí moviendo la mano cuando se iban y me di la vuelta con desgana para encontrarme a una ansiosa Alice.

"Vale Bella, suéltalo" Dijo Rosalie, acercándose a mí.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería, no me permitirían dejarlo ir.

"Oh vamos Bella" Empezó Alice "Obviamente algo paso entre tu y algún tío, necesitamos que nos lo cuentes porque podemos llegar a ser íntimas amigas" Terminó de decir, dándome una mirada de cordero degollado.

La miré, derrotada y comencé a explicar mi relación con Jacob. Les expliqué como en ese tiempo creí estar completamente segura de estar enamorada de él y él de mí, segurísima de mí misma de que nada iba a ocurrir. Sin embargo, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero cuando lo vi con esa chica, sentí alivio, como si fuera lo peor que pudiera pasar. Más tarde encontré la razón de por qué él estaba con ella, le daba algo que yo no. Si es eso todo lo que pensaba, no me importó que rompiera conmigo, yo aún estaba decepcionada. Él y yo habíamos sido mejores amigos antes de que empezaramos a salir.

"Entonces, ahora tu tienes total desconfianza en los tíos ¿No?" Reflexionó Rosalie.

Asentí "Bueno sí, incluso no voy a salir con nadie nunca más. Todo eso del amor parece ahora muy absurdo también."

Alice intercambió una mirada con Rosalie y murmuró algo de hacer las cosas más difíciles.

"¿Qué es lo que hace más difícil?" Cuestioné.

"Uh ¿Qué?, Oh nada" replicó.

_Bien._

Miró alrededor y encontró mis maletas sin deshacer. "Bien Bella permítenos ayudarte a desempacar" dijo brincando hacia mis maletas y abriéndolas. Me di cuenta de la expresión de decepción que mostraba en su rostro cuando examinaba detalladamente mi ropa.

"Jope, Bella, pensé que alguien tan guapa como tú tendría un mejor sentido de moda"

"¿Yo? ¿Guapa? Alice, la última vez que comprobé mi pelo marrón combinando con mis ojos marrones era todo menos bonito."

"Sea lo que sea Bella, no vamos a discutir. Obviamente tienes problemas" replicó.

Me levanté y fui a ayudar a Alice a poner toda mi ropa en el único armario en el dormitorio. Rosalie me siguió, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no había asimilado completamente lo que me rodeaba.

El dormitorio era actualmente muy grande considerando que es para una sola persona. El salón que se veía al cruzar la puerta era espacioso y contenía una enorme y negra televisión pantalla plana (De Edward), había una mesa en el centro de la habitación con tres encantadores sillones alrededor. Había un gran sofá al final de la habitación donde Edward había estado antes. La cocina estaba fuera del salón. Era pequeña pero ordenada y limpia, como el pequeño cuarto de baño del dormitorio. Dentro del dormitorio, había cuatro juegos de gigantes altavoces en cada esquina. Una enorme pila de CD's en otra esquina dispuestos un estante, esperando a ser utilizados. Solo pude adivinar que todo eso era de Edward también.

"Y Alice, háblame sobre tu familia" pregunté al tiempo que desempaquetabamos mi ropa.

"Bien, Edward y yo somos mellizos, pero él es mayor por sólo unos minutos, Difícil de creer ¿eh?" cuestionó, probablemente por la cara de sorpresa que se podía observar en mi rostro.

"Mi padre, Carlisle, es doctor aquí en Seattle."

"¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo conociste a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper?" pregunté.

"Nos conocemos incluso desde que teníamos pañales, todos eramos vecinos." contestó.

Me percaté de que ignoró a la primera parte de la pregunta pero decidí pasarlo por alto. Quizás algo malo habría ocurrido y no quería hablar de ello.

"¿Bella?" Me llamó.

"¿Hmm?" respondí aún perdida en mis pensamientos.

"¿Te gustaría venir de compras con nosotras mañana? Aún tenemos un día antes de que empiecen las clases el lunes"

No me podía creer que estuviera haciendo amigos tan rápidamente.

"Claro, seguro; pero tengo que advertirte que no soy una grandísima fan de las compras, y probablemente terminaré quejándome todo el tiempo"

Alice chilló, saltando y dando palmaditas.

"¡Será genial! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Rosalie y yo te compraremos todo un armario nuevo!"

"¿Eh? No lo creo" Repliqué.

"Bella no seas ridícula. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana. Estoy muerta de sueño" Dijo Rosalie, sacando a Alice a rastras de la habitación.

"Seguro... Tú lo que quieres es ver a Emmett" Escuché murmurar a Alice.

Miré, derrotada "Adios chicas"

Me dejé caer en el sofá pero rápidamente me levanté al escuchar mi télefono sonar, miré la pantalla, era Charlie. Me había olvidado de llamar cuando llegué.

"¡Hola papá!" Estaba emocionada por escucharlo, si tuviera que elegir entre él o mamá, lo elegiría a él ya que estamos más cercanos el uno del otro.

"¡Hola Bella! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Oh, no mucho, estoy desempaquetando, preparándome para dormir"

"¿Y ya sabes quién es tu compañero de habitación?" preguntó interesado.

"Er..no, no, aún no está aquí, lo más seguro es que vengan mañana o algo" Mentí, sabiendo completamente que no aceptaría a un chico como compañero de habitación, era bueno que no pudiera ver mi cara o si no, no lo habría creído.

"¡Ah Bella! Aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo"

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?" pregunté, no podía saber quien estaba aún en casa. Todos mis amigos estarían fuera en el colegio y mi madre no habría preguntado.

"Verás, Billy Black y Jacob están aquí y Jacob-"

_¡Eso era!_

"¿¡Qué papá!?" lo interrumpí "¿¡En serio estás sugiriéndome que hable con Jacob!?" Grité al teléfono.

Sabía lo cariñoso que era mi padre con Jacob, siendo el hijo de su mejor amigo Billy, pero ¡esto era ridículo! ¿¡Incluso después de averiguar el incidente, estaba intentando juntarnos!?

"Mira papá" Comencé, calmándome.

"¡Hola Bells! ¡Por favor escúchame! No Cuelgues"

Sabía de quién era esa voz, solo una persona me llamaba Bells

"¿Qué quieres Jacob?" pregunté fríamente.

"Verás, quiero explicarte" empezó.

"¡Ja!" grité al teléfono "¿¡Ahora quieres explicarme!? Si no recuerdo mal, tus palabras exactas cuando te pillé con ella fueron '¡Sal de mi habitación Bella, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer!'" Dije intentando imitar su voz "Mira Jacob, solo dile a Charlie que estoy bien" y con lo dicho, colgué.

Este crío me ponía de los nervios.

Me puse mi pijama favorito de conejos y me dirigí al sofá para dormir. A medio camino, lo pensé mejor y cambié mi postura_. ¡Bajo ningún concepto voy a permitir que ese idiota me diga lo que tengo que hacer!_

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la cama, cogiendo antes una sábana de mi armario y poniéndola sobre la cama, me tumbé entonces y eché un vistazo alrededor. Un colchón Tempur-pedic (Es una marca de colchones). Entonces pensé en lo bueno de eso y rodé hasta el centro de la cama _¡A ver si ese idiota puede dormir aquí ahora! _Pero entonces, si estaba como creía que estaba, no vendría esta noche a dormir. Miré otra vez y caí dormida.

El sonido de los pájaros piando y la luz del sol dándome en la cara me levantó de mi sueño. Abrí los ojos y comencé a estirarme cuando me di cuenta que estaba atrapada.

Fue entonces cuando sentí los cálidos brazos envolviéndome fuertemente. Un sentimiento de furia me invadió por completo, gruñí y fieramente quité los brazos de mí alrededor mientras me levantaba de la cama. Me volteé y le dediqué una mirada de las que dicen 'Si las miradas mataran'.

¡Lo va a pagar!

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su somnoliento rostro cuando me miró.

"¿Qué va mal, Bella? ¿No disfrutaste tu noche?" Me dio su sonrisa pícara.

"¡Tu!" Empecé señalándolo con mi dedo índice y acercándome más a él "¡Me las vas a pagar! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre entrar en la cama conmigo!?" Grité, pinchando su pecho desnudo con mi dedo._ ¡Debería realmente calmarme porque no lo volveré a pasar por alto otra vez! _

"Te dije que era MI cama, pero tu decidiste no escucharme, o quizás ¿No estarías esperándome? Hmm, ¡Sí! ¡Es eso! ¡Me estabas esperando! Probablemente disfrutaste durmiendo en mis brazos. ¡Admítelo!" Parecía como si estuviera tendiendo una epifanía.

"¿¡Oh de verdad!?" Repliqué "¿¡Y por qué lo disfrutaría!? ¿¡Hmm!?"

Me miraba como si fuera obvio, entonces se miró de arriba abajo, escaneando su cuerpo sugerentemente.

_Oh Dios Mío. ¡Este tío realmente es un egocéntrico!_ Decidí seguirle el juego.

"Sabes, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando" dije inocentemente.

"¿¡Qué!?"Ahora parecía frustrado. _Eso es bueno._

Continuó. "¡No sé cómo te atreves!, todas las chicas de este colegio estás locas por mi cuerpo. Y sé que tú no eres una excepción" aseguró.

Mostró una gran sonrisa satisfactoria y me miró. Me encontré con unos ojos verde esmeralda ardientes. ¿¡Estaba intentando deslumbrarme!?

Por un momento estaba funcionando, pero sólo por que estaba sorprendida, me convencí a mí misma. Rompí la conexión y sonreí pícaramente. Recordándome cómo podían llegar a ser los hombres.

"Idiota" solté, y me dirigí al baño.

Eché una mirada por encima de mi hombro y vi una expresión de shock en su rostro, y ¿Soy yo o su ego esta disminuyendo? Oh bien, ya era hora que alguien le enseñara a este chico guapo que no todas las mujeres estamos arrastrándonos a sus pies.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto de baño y me desvestí para tomar una ducha. Alice y Rosalie estarían aquí pronto.

Me metí en la ducha y cuando me estaba echando champú en el pelo, no podía quitarme este sentimiento de que algo importante se me olvidaba de mi cabeza...

* * *

Aqui teneis el 4 este es mas largoo ehhh, jajaj espero que lo disfruteis. Muchas gracias por todos los que dejais reviews que de verdad que me animais. :D

Dejen reviews, que me animan a seguir traduciendo! y así tardo menos en actualizar!!

Dadle a GO!


	5. Encuentro amistoso

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**5. Encuentro amistoso**

Ignoré ese presentimiento y empecé a tararear una melodía desconocida. Era muy tranquilizante, casi una nana. Tendría que intentarla tocar en el piano cuando encuentre uno.

Escuché un chirrido, que sonaba curiosamente como una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Miré por fuera de las cortinas y me impactó ver la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrándose. Me congelé. _Me olvidé de cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Edward ha estado aquí. ¡Se que ha sido él! Había hecho algo, ¿¡Pero qué!?_

Cerré el grifo y cuando abrí otra vez las cortinas me di cuenta de algo que me impactó aún más.

_Oh Dios Mío_

_Había olvidado traer la toalla. ¡De hecho! Había olvidado traer la ropa limpia._

_¡Espera un segundo! ¡La ropa que me quité cuando entré en la ducha! Podría ponérmelas e ir a buscar un recambio. _

Abrí la cortina y miré al suelo donde las tiré. Me quedé boquiabierta. ¡No había nada ahí! Entonces él me las quitó._ Edward._

¡Ese idiota! ¡Ese desagradable! ¡Me había seguido hasta el baño y cogió mi ropa! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¿¡Porque no me lancé contra él como las demás chicas, decide hacerme sufrir!?

Hecha una furia, me acerqué hasta la puerta, deseando que él no abriera la puerta otra vez y me viera desnuda.

La puerta crujió al abrirla un poco, escondí mi cuerpo detrás de la misma, sacando la cabeza por el trozo que había abierto y grité.

"¡Edward! ¡Fuera de aquí!"

"¿Si Bella?" preguntó, caminando hacia mí, con una misteriosa expresión en su rostro. Podía sentir mi cara arder incluso pensando que él no podía ver mi cuerpo.

"Edward, necesito mi ropa, ¡Y la necesito ahora!" gruñí.

"Puedo asegurarte Bella, que no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando" su sedosa voz respondió calmadamente. "¿Estás sugiriendo que has perdido tu ropa?"

"¡NO! ¡Sugiero que tú me las has robado! ¡Vamos Edward, esto es demasiado infantil!"

"¿¡Robarlas!?" Se burló, poniendo su mano sobre el corazón. "Bella, me rompe el corazón que pienses eso de mí" Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama pero entonces se volvió a girar para mirarme con una expresión seria. Había un indicio de picardía en sus ojos.

_Por favor no hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer Edward. Por favor no._

"¿Pero a lo mejor quieres que entre ahí y te ayude a encontrarlas? ¿Hmm?" preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta, y lentamente traía la cabeza hacia ella. "Será divertido".

Su cara estaba muy cerca y podía oler su respiración en la mía. Olía a perfume, invitándome.

Entonces muy rápido, no me di cuenta de que lo habñia hecho, cerré de golpe la puerta en su cara, con mucha fuerza sonó un crack como si le hubiera golpeado a él.

_Ooops._

Podía oírlo gritar de dolor y murmurando una serie de blasfemias al otro lado de la puerta dónde había la había cerrado.

Ahora, ¿Cómo salir del baño? Ojeé la habitación y mis ojos aterrizaron en las cortinas de la ducha.

_¡Perfecto! ¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido antes?_

Las rasgué y me envolví el cuerpo con ellas quedando muy asegurada. Abrí la puerta otra vez para verlo a él aún de pie con su mano sosteniendo su nariz como si fuera su más preciada posesión.

Puse una mueca y pasé por delante de él para ir al dormitorio cuando sentí que me tiraban del brazo. Miré y vi a las manos de Edward, olí algo que me hizo sentir mareada. Como óxido y sal. Lo miré y por supuesto, había sangre en su nariz.

"Déjame Edward" Intenté soltarme, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Me soltó y tropecé delante de la habitación, poniéndome la zancadilla con mi propio pie. Me preparé para recibir el golpe con el suelo, pero la sorpresa fue cuando sentí dos fuertes y cálidos brazos alrededor mío.

Edward Me Cogió.

En ese preciso momento Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper entraron en la habitación.

"Oh dios mío" Escuché a Alice susurrar.

Solo podía imaginar que parecíamos. Yo liada en la cortina de la ducha, y los brazos de Edward con su nariz rota alrededor de mí. Y hablando de eso…alcé la vista y lo vi mirando con una insondable expresión en su rostro

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y luché por deshacer su abrazo.

Rápidamente me dejó ir y tropecé, cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

Podía escuchar los susurros a través de la puerta cuando apresuradamente cogí algunas ropas y me las puse.

"¡Edward!" Alice siseó "¿Qué le estabas haciendo?"

"Yo no estaba haciendo nada. Se estaba cayendo y yo…" Lo escuché murmurar pero fue interrumpido por Rosalie.

"¿Por qué estaba con la cortina del baño?"

Fue entonces cuando me decidí a cruzar la puerta.

Alice corrió hacia mí "¡Bella! Lo siento. ¡Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, tienes que saber que a NOSOTROS no nos gusta, como él!"

"Está bien Alice, no tengo nada contra ti"

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que te hizo?" Preguntó Jasper.

Miré a Edward, quién tenía una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro. Sin apartar la vista de él, les conté el incidente del cuarto de baño. Todo el tiempo, yo miraba a Edward, sus ojos no miraban los míos. Su expresión había cambiado de la culpabilidad a la tristeza, y de ahí a una indescifrable. No sé por qué pero sentía que estaba arrepentido de sus acciones. Sin embargo, incluso si se disculpara, me costaría poder olvidar la primera impresión que me dio.

Todo el mundo aún estaba de pie, mirándolo con caras incrédulas. Podía adivinar que él no había hecho nada igual antes.

Alice fue la primera en hablar, y con un tono gélido.

"Vamos Bella, estoy enfermando de estar en esta misma habitación con este virus" Dijo Alice mientras me arrastraba fuera de la habitación, dejando a un congelado Edward en el centro del salón. Emmett y Jasper nos siguieron detrás.

"No puedo creer que haya hecho algo como eso. Eso significa, estar hablando con un inmaduro" Dijo Rosalie.

"Todos cabemos en mi Jeep" Dijo Emmett que estaba a mi lado. Todos los seguimos hasta su Jeep. Era Enorme. Salté dentro del Jeep mientras que Jasper elevaba a Alice para sentarla a mi lado, y él al lado de ella. Rosalie se montó con Emmett en el asiento del conductor. Me hacía sentir muy sola.

Me recordé que mi padre supuestamente me iba a enviar mi coche aquí pronto. Algo que anhelaba.

"¿Está muy lejos el centro comercial Alice?" Pregunté.

"A diez minutos"

"Vale" Decidí prestar atención a la carretera.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, llegamos al centro comercial. Cuando estábamos saliendo del coche, vi un coche rojo, muy característico aparcado a lo lejos. _¿Podría ser de... ? No, probablemente sería de otra persona ._

Alice ya me arrastraba hacia el centro comercial. Había una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara y sus ojos demostraban una mirada emocionada. Tenía el presentimiento de que hoy iba a ser un día muy largo cuando me empujó hacia dentro.

Dentro de la quinta tienda, tuve su permiso para ir a beber algo. Crucé el estante de la comida y me dirigí a Orange Julius (una tienda) cuando tropecé con mis propios pies la segunda vez en el día. Cerré mis ojos y esperé la caída pero me sorprendió cuando sentí aquellos brazos familiares agarrándome fuertemente por la cintura y levantándome. Me giré, y por supuesto, era el Señor ojos verdes y pelo broncíneo. Tenía la mirada fija en mí intensamente mientras su mano pasaba por su pelo. Parecía nervioso.

"Gracias Edward" murmuré mientras me giraba, pero me agarró el brazo y me hizo girar otra vez.

"Mira Bella, necesito hablar contigo" Se movió hacia un par de sillas.

"¿Cómo puedo saber que puedo confiar en ti? ¿No es otra especie de broma o algo?" Dije bruscamente.

Él me empujó hacia las sillas de todas formas. Cambió a estar incómodamente y se inclinó, como si tuviera miedo de lo que iba a decirme.

"Dilo ya, ya sabes que no tengo todo el día"

Me miró "Mira Bella puedo entender por qué estás enfadada conmigo, pero vine aquí para disculparme y no lo estás poniendo nada fácil"

Mi mandíbula se abrió.

"Sé que estás sorprendida, quiero decir, que esto no cambia el hecho de que odiemos vivir con el otro"

La cerré bruscamente.

"Pero mi actitud esta mañana son inexcusables e infantiles y lo siento. No sé qué me pasó, nunca había hecho nada así antes. Quizás tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que nadie ha actuado como tú los has hecho conmigo"

_Él realmente piensa que lo voy a perdonar así de fácil. Está equivocado. Si había algo en que era buena, era en guardar rencor y me había prometido a mí misma que se lo haría pagar por lo que me había hecho._

Aún estaba hablando " Quiero decir, que tienes que entender que esa habitación estaba especialmente reservada para mí y entonces, espera, olvida lo que he dicho" Parecía como si hubiera dicho algo que supuestamente no quería que supiera.

"¿Espera, qué? ¿Especialmente reservada? ¿Por qué tendrías una habitación reservada?"

Vaciló "Um… debe ser porque mi madre les dijo que tenía condiciones que requerían una habitación propia separada. Si, la escuché discutiendo con ellos sobre eso"

"Oh" Sentía como si aún me estuviera ocultando algo.

Su teléfono sonó en ese preciso momento. Su tono, Claro de Luna, hizo que enarcara mis cejas. Adoraba esa canción.

"Hola Tara" Dijo

"¿Qué?, oh quise decir Tanya. Si, lo sabía, sólo estaba jugando contigo."

Sacudí la cabeza y él se fue.

De pie, mi dirigí hacia Orange Julius otra vez, teniendo mucho más cuidado con los pasos que daba. Iba a pedir, me quedé helada cuando en los altavoces cantaban muy alto la canción de Thriller de Michael Jackson. Toda la cafetería se giró y miré hacia donde había un tío vestido con la ropa de Orange Julius y empezar a bailar.

Eso era la cosa más graciosa y divertida que nunca había visto, una gran multitud se acercó junto a mí para poder ver mejor. Todo el mundo se reía a carcajadas, y con todo, incluso a veces lo pillaba mirandome a mí.

Cuando el baile acabó, aplaudí como todos los demás y finalmente pedí mi bebida. Pagué, y cuando me iba a ir, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me giré para ver al segundo tío más guapo que haya visto nunca. Aunque odie admitirlo, Edward es el primero.

"Hola" Dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa que me hizo derretir. Me preguntaba como sería la sonrisa de Edward. No lo había visto regalarme una sonrisa sincera todavía. _Espera, ¿Por qué estoy intentando comparar a este tío con Edward?_

"Hola" contesté, desconcertada. ¿Quizás se había confundido de persona?

"Eh, ¿Disfrutaste mi pequeño baile?"

Entonces comprendí "Oh, ¿Eras tú?" Dije riendo "Fue la cosa mas graciosa que nunca había visto"

"Huh, y yo que pensaba que me veía tremendo haciendo mis perfectos movimientos" Dijo, mientras hacía una parte del baile.

"Jayden Strom" Dijo estrechando su mano. Sacudí la mano y lo escaneé lentamente. Era alto, proablemente sobre 1,90, tenía el pelo negro rizado con unos mechones cayendo sobre sus llamativos ojos azules. Eran muy azules y sentí como me perdía en ellos.

Me di cuenta que estaba moviendo su mano delante de mi cara esperando a que hablara. Sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

"Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella" Repliqué.

"Bella, el nombre te hace justicia. ¿Estás aquí sola?"

"Oh, no que va. Mi amiga Alice esta haciendo unas compras mientras que tengo un descanso. Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett la estan ayudando también"

"¿Jasper y Emmett?" preguntó. _¿Lo que detecté eran insinuaciones de celos en su voz? ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Este tipo nunca querría salir conmigo, además, tengo que recordar mi regla de no más citas._

"Sí, Jasper es el novio de Alice, y Emmett el de Rosalie" le expliqué "Todos nosotros vamos a la Universidad Cullen"

"Ey, yo voy allí también, soy estudiante de segundo año en bachillerato. Mira Bella, te conozco de hace dos minutos, pero realmente me encantaría conocerte mejor. ¿Podría tener tu número?" Preguntó tímidamente

Sabía que estaba sonriendo como una idiota, pero no lo podía evitar, debía recordarme a mí misma pensar. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a esto después de todo lo que pasó con Jacob?

"Seguro" Dije dándole mi número. Tendría que recordarme que no le cogiera cariño.

Sonreía como un idiota cuando guardó mi número en el móvil.

"Te llamaré esta noche" Dijo "Adiós Bella"

"Adiós Jayden" y me giré.

"¡Wow!" Me volteé para verlo chillar y a la vez saltar hacia el mostrador para ponerse su ropa de trabajo.

Sonreí lentamente y me dirigí adonde encontraría a Alice.

Los encontré en la puerta principal. Parecía que ellos ya hubieran terminado y me estaban esperando para podernos ir.

"¿Qué fue lo que vimos allí?" preguntó Emmett.

"Ah, es un tipo llamado Jayden Strom, va a nuestro colegio, es de segundo curso de bachillerato" dije.

"¡Oh dios mío Bella! ¿Hablaste con Jayden Strom y todavía no has empezado las clases?" Alice chilló.

"¿Huh? ¿Hay algo que debería saber de él?"

"Eh, sólo que es nuestro jugador estrella de baloncesto del colegio. ¡Todo el mundo lo conoce y lo quiere!"

"Oh, bueno me pidió el número"

Ví a Alice fruncir el ceño y me sorprendió. Pensaba que estaría feliz por mí.

"¿Qué va mal Alice? ¿Es malo?" pregunté. Sabía que no debía darle mi número.

"No, ese es exactamente el problema. Él es un tío genial. Realmente divertido, esto significa que tendreis citas" dijo.

Estaba confusa.

"Si, ¿No es eso bueno?"

"Bueno sí, pero tu supuestamente eres de-" empezó.

"No le hagas caso, Bella" Interrumpió Rosalie "Estamos felices por tí"

El ambiente en el coche en el camino de vuelta a los dormitorios era tenso. No podía evitar sentirme como si hubiera hecho algo mal ¿Qué habría querido decirme Alice?

Aparcamos en el mismo sitios donde estábamos antes. Cuando salí, volví a ver ese coche rojo extrañamente familiar aparcado unos pocos sitios más allá ¿¡No podía ser el mismo no!?

Cuando llevamos la enorme compra escaleras arriba, no me podía quitar el ominoso pensamiento de la cabeza.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, no solo para ver a Edward sentado en el sofá del salón, alguién más también. La única persona que me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de su vida estaba tendido casualmente sobre el sofá como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, mientras mi compañero lo miraba airado.

Apreté la mandíbula, casi cerrando los ojos caminé hacia él y señalé la puerta.

"¡FUERA!"

* * *

Bueno seguidoras, aqui teneis el 5º capítulo, creo que este es más cómico que el anterior y debo deciros que todas las que hicisteis suposiciones de lo que iba a ocurrir, acertasteis! estais hechas unas cracks!

Por cierto, si alguien quiere preguntar algo a la autora que me lo comunique y se lo haré saber, o si os conformais conmigo... también os responderé en la medida de lo que pueda.

Dejen reviews please!! me animais un monton con todos los que enviais! graciass de verdad!

Go!


	6. Acosador

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**6. Acosador**

"Vamos Bells, tú no me quieres dejar" replicó con una engreída sonrisa.

"Jacob, lo creas o no, si quiero, ¿Por qué estás aquí de todas formas?¿Me estás siguiendo?"

"No, he venido para hacerte volver" dijo levantándose "Quiero decir, que sé que nunca me has dejado por completo, y estoy preparado para volver contigo"

_Ahhh, típico de Jake, tan arrogante como siempre._

Le di una triste risa "Ella te engañó ¿no Jake?, pero entonces, cuando lo descubriste, ¿Ella te dejó?" adiviné.

Su cara se volvió roja, y sabía que sabía la respuesta. Cambió de táctica.

"Mira Bells, te necesito. Mi vida no es lo mismo desde que te fuiste. Por favor, no puedo irme sin ti" dijo, dándome una mirada de súplica.

Lo miré "¿Jacob has escuchado alguna vez la cancion Karma de Alicia Keys?" pregunté.

Dudó, no sabiendo adónde quería llegar con eso "No, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?" Preguntó. Vi a Alice sonreir.

"Bien, tiene que ver todo. Tienes que oirla" Repliqué. Traje mi discman de mi cuarto y reproducí el Cd. La letra sonó a través de los altavoces.

_No eras tú el que decía que no me quería más_

_y como necesitabas tu espacio me quitaste las llaves de tu puerta_

_y como lloré, intenté e intenté hacer que estuvieras conmigo_

_y aún decías que tu amor se fue y me dejabas_

_ahora estás hablando de familia_

_ahora tu dices que completo tus sueños_

_oh_

_ahora tu dices que soy tu todo_

_me confundes_

_¿Qué me estás diciendo?, no juegues conmigo, no juegues conmigo_

_Porque..._

_Estribillo:_

_Lo que pasa alrededor, viene de todo_

_Lo que sube, debe bajar_

_ahora quien llora, deseando volver_

_lo que pasa alrededor, viene de todo_

_lo que sube debe bajar_

_ahora quien llora deseando volver_

"Mira Bells, tienes que escucharme" empezó.

"Espera Jacob, escucha esta última parte"

_Recuerdo cuando estaba sentada en mi casa sola_

_esperándote hasta las 3 de la mañana_

_noche tras noche sabiendo que algo continuara_

_no fue mucho antes de que me dejaras_

_Señor sabes que no es fácil creerme_

_nunca pensaste que serías el unico que me engañaría._

_y nunca haces lo que supuestamente tienes que hacer_

_no necesitas acudir a mí, porque ya no estoy contigo._

Apagó el discman y caminó hacia mí.

"Jacob, esta canción dice todo lo que yo siento ahora"

Puso su mano en mi hombro y oí lo que era una respiración fuerte. Miré hacia donde procedía ese sonido y vi a Edward. Él aún miraba furioso a Jacob. Me convencí a mi misma de que sólo estaba enfadado porque había un extraño en la habitación.

Le quité la mano del hombro y retrocedí.

"Pero Bella, no puede ser, tú aún me amas" dijo, más bien convenciéndose a sí mismo.

"Lo siento Jake, pero estás equivocado. Me fui. Necesito que te vayas"

Una mirada de puro odio y furia cruzó su cara cuando miraba a Edward.

"¿Es él?" mofó.

"Er… No"

"Bien, no me voy a ir hasta que no me digas quién es" replicó obstinadamente.

"Dio mío Jacob, ¿No pillas la indirecta?" estaba empezando a frustrarme.

"Hey Bella, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra" oí decir a Emmett detrás de mí. Lo vi flexionando sus músculos.

"Déjalo Emmett. ¿Supuestamente tú no tienes que estar en el colegio Jake?"

"Estoy en él"

"Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunté confundida.

Me miró como si fuera obvio "Éste es mi colegio. Me matriculé aquí ya que podría pasar más tiempo contigo"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Me estás siguiendo! ¡Fuera!"

"¿Qué? ¿No vuelves conmigo?" preguntó incrédulo.

"No"

"¿Por qué?" Apretó la mandíbula, chirriando los dientes, claramente enfadado. Estaba intentando asustarme.

"No puedes esperar que vuelva contigo después de lo que me hiciste" repliqué lo más calmada que pude.

Arrugó la frente y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando me miraba.

"No hice nada, si tu hubieras hecho lo que yo quería tú-"

"¿Pero no lo hice verdad? Jake necesitas cambiar de aires, y por favor vete a una escuela distinta. Emmett."

Vi a Emmett sonreir con satisfacción cuando caminaba lentamente hacia Jacob.

"Bella, si no quieres volver conmigo, lo estarás a la fuerza de todas formas."Dijo Jacob fríamente. Me estaba mirando con un claro odio en sus ojos.

"¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?" susurré, verdaderamente asustada.

"Te conseguiré, no importa cómo. Y todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, pagará las consecuencias" Dijo con desprecio cuando Emmett lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

Oh Dios Mío.

Podía sentir la sangre corriendo por mis mejillas cuando luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. ¿Con qué me había amenazado Jacob? ¿Con secuestrarme?

Intenté caminar hasta el sofá para sentarme pero no lo conseguí y fue cuando caía, cuando sentí que alguien me elevaba y me sentaba en su regazo.

Me giré para ver a Edward con una indescriptible expresión en su rostro.

Me sonrojé, percatándome de la posición en que estábamos y el sólo me seguía mirando.

"Bella, tenemos que llamar a los polis. Tienes un acosador" Dijo Rosalie

"¿Huh?"

"¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Te amenazó con secuestrarte!" Alice gritó.

"Él ha estado siguiéndonos chicos" Dije "Vi su coche en el centro comercial"

Escuché a Alice ahogar un grito.

"No podemos llamar a la poli" Dijo Jasper calmadamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no tenemos pruebas de que sea un acosador. Pensarán que les estamos tomando el pelo y no nos ayudarán. Tenemos que buscar la manera de sacar alguna prueba la próxima vez que te amenace"

"¿La próxima vez?" susurré con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí, él definitivamente va a volver" Dijo Emmett "Y ahora viene aquí, probablemente lo verás por los pasillos"

"Pero estaremos ahí para ayudarte. ¿Verdad chicos?" preguntó Alice.

Todos asintieron excepto uno, ¿Adivinen quién? Edward.

Muy fuerte. Me di cuenta que no había cruzado palabra en todo el tiempo. Lo miré y me puso en el sofá y se levantó. Nos miramos el uno al otro pero fuimos interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta. Jasper abrió la puerta para encontrar a una alta y guapa rubia. Edward no dijo palabra cuando abandonó el dormitorio detrás de ella.

Alice los miró.

"Mirad chicos, voy a dormir un rato, ¿vale?, os podeis marchar" dije.

"¿Pero y si vuelve?"

"No lo hará, podeis iros" Parecían desganados.

"Bien, vivimos abajo, no dudes en llamarnos por cualquier cosa que ocurra"

Les di una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Gracias chicos"

Tan pronto como se fueron, fui al dormitorio. Exhausta y asustada.

Estaba confusa por el comportamiento de Edward hoy. Por una parte parecía cuidarme, y después pasa de mí.

Estaba casi dormida cuando oí llamar a la puerta. Mis latidos se aceleraron e instantáneamente me asusté ¿Qué pasa si vio salir a Edward de la habitación y sabía que estaba sola?

Me puse en pie agitádamente e intenté convencerme a mí misma que no era él. La persona llamó otra vez. Más fuerte e insistente esta vez.

Mi respiración se convirtió en superficiales jadeos cuando me di cuenta que no había mirilla en la puerta.

Lentamente giré el pomo, abriendo la puerta un poco y miré a través de ahí.

Mis latidos pararon.

* * *

Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo 6, todas acertasteis, era Jake!, espero que lo disfruteis! y gracias por todos los reviews que me dejais no pensé que conseguiría los 100 con solo 5 capitulos! gracias de verdad!

Go!


	7. Mezcla de emociones

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**7. Mezcla de emociones**

"Bella, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado.

Abrí la puerta entera y le di una mirada de alivio "Dios mío Jayden, me asustaste"

Se rio para sí y entró "¿Por qué?"

Cerré la puerta contemplando si contarle o no sobre Jake. Decidí que no. Quizás más tarde.

"Ya estaba nerviosa estando aquí sola, y no podía pensar en nadie que quisiera visitarnos" mentí.

"Ven" dijo, poniéndome en su regazo "¿Quién es tu compañero de habitación?"

_Aw, había estado desenado que no preguntara eso, pero lo haría tarde o temprano._

Lo miré "Edward no se qué"

Sentí como se ponía rígido.

"¿Qué va mal? ¿No te gusta?" pregunté

"No, no es eso, pero tú sabes que es un playboy y nada más ¿verdad?"

"Si, tengo esa impresión de él desde que llegue aquí"

Se relajó "Bien"

" Y, ¿ Cómo es que estás aquí? Pensé que dijiste que me ibas a llamar"

Sonrió "Lo sé, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana para verte. Me sorprendí a mí mismo viniendo aquí también, no sé qué me has hecho Bella, pero llevo pensando en ti todo el día"

Me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé la mirada. Me tuve que recordar que acabaría hiriéndome al final. Pero sabía que podía ser injusto si no le daba una oportunidad.

"Eh" susurró, levantando mi rostro, por tanto, miré sus ojos azules. No podía quitar la mirada, y antes de que lo supiera, ambos nos estábamos besando. Iba a profundizar más el beso cuando una llamada a la puerta hizo que saltara de sus piernas.

Lo escuché gemir y me sonreí cuando caminaba hacia la puerta. Pero entonces me quedé paralizada. ¿Quién sería? Bueno, tenía a Jayden aquí, por lo que estoy a salvo.

Abrí la puerta para ver a un hombre mayor bastante mono.

"Um... ¿Hola?" estaba confundida.

"Hola señorita. ¿Es usted Swan?" gruñó.

"Sí, ¿Le conozco?" Este tío me daba escalofríos de ver la forma en que me miraba.

"No" respondió sonriendo.

"Vale, y entonces ¿Por qué está aquí?" pregunté.

"Sólo para traerte tu coche" dijo meciéndose con los pies.

_¡Si! ¡Mi coche está aquí!_ Esperé a que hablara pero se quedó de pie ahí, meciéndose y sonriéndome.

"¿Bella?" escuché decir a Jayden mientras caminaba detrás mío "¿Quién es?"

El hombre mayor estaba ahora sonriendo a Jayden y me estaba resultando muy duro aguantar la risa. Estaba segura que estaba interesado en mí.

"Está trayéndo mi coche, ¿verdad?" le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa "Si, es un Audi R8 ¿Correcto?" preguntó aún con la sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Sí, ese!" _Sólo dame las llaves ya._

Aún estaba hablando "Si, ¡esos bebés son rápidos! Nunca pensaría que alguien como tú quisiera uno. ¡Liso, plateado y rápido! Lo-"

"Um, ¿Señor?" le interrumpí "¿Podría darme las llaves, por favor?"

"¿Qué? Oh claro" me dio las llaves "Y no me llames Señor, soy Ed para ti"

"Va-le" dije.

"Encantado de conocerte" dijo guiñándome un ojo a la vez que se iba.

_¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Me ha guiñado!_

Cerré la puerta y me dejé caer en el sofá gritando de la risa.

Jayden arrugó su frente pretendiendo parecer enfadado "Ese hombre estaba coqueteando contigo" gruñó. ¡Se veía muy divertido!

Me perdí en más carcajadas.

Se sentó a mi lado y me estrechó en sus brazos "¿Por dónde íbamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?"

Me ruboricé y comenzó a besarme otra vez. Estabamos demasiado metidos en la situación cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. También me tenía que recordar que nos estábamos moviendo demasiado rápido.

Levanté la mirada para ver a Edward caminar pasando por al lado nuestra y entrando al dormitorio.

"Bueno, supongo que esto es señal para que me vaya" Dijo Jayden levantándose.

"Tienes porqué irte por él" murmuré. Aún estaba enfadada por la manera en que Edward había entrado antes sin cruzar palabra.

"No te preocupes, te veré mañana" dijo, saliendo a través de la puerta.

Miré, y me tumbé en el sofá. Ni de coña duermo yo con Edward en la misma habitación esta noche.

Estaba luchando por encontrar una postura cómoda en el sofá cuando Edward entró en el salón. Me miraba realmente divertido.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo Strom aquí?" preguntó. ¿Estaba enfadado?

"Y a ti qué te importa" solté bruscamente.

"Me importa porque vivo aquí, y tengo derecho a saber por qué hay otra gente aquí"

"Bien, si lo quieres saber, vino a verme a mí"

Arqueó sus cejas "¿De veras? Así que, ¿tú eres su último proyecto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" de verdad que me estaba sacando de quicio.

"Jayden no es solamente la estrella del baloncesto del colegio, es también la estrella del colegio, si tú sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Ah ¿Quieres decir como tú?" repliqué ¿Me estaba mintiendo o hablaba en serio?

Parecía apenado al decir ese comentario "Bella, yo no soy un jugador, yo no creo en el amor"

"Yo tampoco, y no me ves con el primer tío que pase por mi camino"

"Creo que tienes una equivocada impresión de mí, Bella" dijo acercándose.

"No, no lo creo. He encontrado a alguien que puede que me guste, y ¿tú no quieres que esté con él? Nunca me oirás decirte que no estés con tus rubias por ahí"

Me dio un signo de frustración y se sentó a mi lado.

"Bella ¿qué tengo que hacer para que veas que no estoy mintiendo? No quiero que te haga daño"

_Vale, ahora sé que está mintiendo. Cuando Jacob me abandonó y todo el mundo decía que volvería, ¡no se preocupó más por mí!_

"¿En serio? Así que, ¿en este corto período de tiempo de una hora tus sentimientos hacia mí han cambiado completamente?" dije bruscamente.

Me miró con ojos asustados y no dijo nada _¿Qué iba mal?_

"Para mí, tú aún eres el tío que rehusó compartir un taxi conmigo en el aeropuerto, creyendo que lo estoy siguiendo, y que me robó la ropa del cuarto de baño para que admitiera que me pone su cuerpo"

Gimió "¿Olvidarás por favor todas esas cosas? No puedo creer que hiciera eso. Ya me disculpé."

"Pero yo no te he dicho que estés perdonado" le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, me agarró por los hombros y empezó a besarme. Sentí algo como si fuera una corriente eléctrica pasara entre nosotros y empecé a devolverle el beso. Una voz en el fondo de mi mente me regañó ¿Qué pasa con Jayden?

_¡Jayden!_

Me separé de él y le di una bofetada.

"¿¡Qué pasa contigo!?" _No tengo derecho a hacer eso, quiero decir, que yo también le devolví el beso._

Parecía shockeado, estaba mirando a la puerta. Seguí su mirada y me quedé petrificada.

_¡Ay madre! ¡Tenemos mucho que explicar!_

* * *

Aquí ya teneis el tan esperado capítulo 7, jejeje, lo sirnto por haberos dejado así otra vez, pero es que yo soy fiel al fic original..si por mí fuera..no pararía ahí pero...

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y si es así dejen reviews!! que la verdad es que me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan muchiiisimooo. Si teneis alguna duda o algo, no dudeis en preguntarme.

Besitoss y gracias a todos los que dejais reviews!!

Go!


	8. Primer día

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**8. Primer día**

Alice parecía triste cuando dijo "Tú también no, Bella" señalando airadamente a Edward.

"No Alice, no es lo que piensas" empecé a explicar.

"Sea lo que sea, sólo vine para asegurarme de que estabas bien después de que me fuera a dormir. ¡Pero ya veo que estás muy bien!" dijo mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación.

Gemí y me fui a otro sofá, donde sea que estuviera lejos de Edward. Estaba claro que hoy no podría ir peor. Edward me soltó tan pronto como me levanté.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó asombrado.

"A otro sofá, donde sea" fue mi réplica.

Pareció triste por un momento. Me volvió a poner sobre su regazo ignorando mis intentos para soltarme. Comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla. y murmuró "No me arrepiento de esto, ya sabes"

Lo empujé "¡Pues claro que no! Solo soy otro nombre para añadir a tu lista de chicas. Lo que me enfada es que te permitiera hacerlo. Ahora, no soy diferente a las demás chicas"

"¿No lo sentiste?" preguntó.

"¿Sentir qué?" mentí, sabía enteramente a que se estaba refiriendo, pero ni de coña voy a dejar que ÉL lo sepa. Probablemente olvidaría esto mañana.

"Ya sabes, cuando nos besamos-" gimió, dejándome ir, y puso sus manos en la cabeza.

Pude oír lo que era un murmullo ininteligible bajo su respiración.

Caminé hacia el sofá más cercano y le escuché decir algo.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"He dicho que puedes dormir en la cama"

Lo miré asombrada. ¿A qué se debía este cambio? Pero yo no quería discutir, me giré y entré en el dormitorio.

No creo que pudiera pegar ojo esa noche. Demasiados pensamientos llenaban mi mente, no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama toda la noche.

Cuando me levanté, me sorprendió ver a Alice sentada en el filo de la cama, observándome.

"¡Alice! ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?"

"Sólo unos pocos minutos. Ya sabes, hablaste en sueños" dijo.

Me estaba hablando, y desée que eso significara que me había perdonado.

Gemí "¿Qué fue lo que oíste?"

Sonrió "Decías mi nombre y te disculpabas una y otra vez. Nunca estuve enfadada contigo"

"Oh, menos mal" dije sentándome.

"Estoy enfadada con él. Vi todo lo que ocurrió" dijo tristemente.

"¡Bueno!" se animó en un instante. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hizo "¡Dúchate Bella! ¡Eligiré un modelito para ti!"

Así fue, Alice y su entusiasmo con la ropa. Me levanté a regañadientes, cogí la toalla, y entré en el baño.

Cuando salí de la ducha, ya tenía mi modelito tirado encima de la cama. Sentí mis ojos abrirse.

"Alice, ¡no esperes que lleve puesto una falda! ¡Se me ve una parte del muslo!"

Me miró, y ya sabía que no había discusión que valiera. Lo único que se comprometió era a no llevar tacones, sino unas zapatillas deportivas. No quería matarme el primer día de colegio.

Me senté en la cama como una niña buena mientras Alice me maquillaba, tan pronto como acabó, se escucharon golpes en la puerta del dormitorio.

"¡Daos prisa chicas!, yo también necesito vestirme" Dijo Edward a través de la puerta, cogí mi mochila y me dispuse a salir de la habitación con Alice cuando me percaté por primera vez de dos bolsas de basura.

Les eché una ojeada cuando ella las cogió "Alice, ¿Qué es eso?" pregunté.

"Tu ropa, tonta" abrí la boca para discutir pero me dio una mirada que hizo que cerrara la boca y me callara al momento.

Abrí la puerta para dejar que entrara Edward y me quedé helada. Estaba delante mía con nada más que una toalla y su pelo bronceado estaba oscuro como si estuviera mojado. Aún lo estaba mirando cuando me preguntó "Bella, ¿Podrías dejarme entrar en la habitación?" me sonrojé y salí corriendo al salón, Alice detrás mío. Me estaba mirando con una expresión rara en su rostro.

Cogí mis llaves y la ayudé con una de las bolsas de basura cuando ella cogió su mochila. Salimos del edificio y tiramos las bolsas en un contenedor cercano. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban sentados en un banco cercano.

Me eché la falda hacia abajo, cosa que hacía mucho hoy, y fuimos donde estaban ellos.

"Hey Bella" Emmett me dijo sonriendo cuando me vio.

"¿Ocurrió algo anoche?" preguntó Jasper. Me helé, pero entonces me di cuenta que se refería a Jacob, me sonrojé y sacudí la cabeza.

"Bien. Debes avisarnos si tienes alguna clase con él porque puede llegar a ser un problema" me replicó.

"Vale" Chillé. Me miraban divertidos cuando caminaba hacia mi primera clase. Ya me estaba sitiendo culpable y no sabía cómo decirle a Jayden de Edward. Quizás no debería decírselo.

Cuando iba para clase de cálculo, mis preocupaciones desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por furia al ver a Jacob sentado al final de la clase. Estaba un poco vacía porque aún era temprano, no quise perder la oportunidad.

Caminé hacia la parte contraria de la habitación y me senté, ignorando su mirada que me seguía.

Miré hacia adelante y mi respiración se volvía andrajosa. Deseaba más que nada que no viniera y se sentara a mi lado. Mis deseos se rompieron cuando lo vi frente a mí.

"Hey Bells" me sonrió como si ayer no me hubiera amenazado.

Tragué saliva "Jacob" No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Alzó mi barbilla con un dedo y miró a mis ojos "¿Pensaste en lo que dije ayer?"

"Sí" susurré. Una pareja de estudiantes nos miraban extrañados.

"¿Y? ¿Has cambiado de parecer?" preguntó impaciente. Podía sentir los segundos pasar.

"No" chillé. Observé como arrugaba la frente y su cara se volvía fría.

"Bella, no sé por qué haces esto más difícil de lo que realmente es" dijo apretando los dientes "Tú sabes que aún me quieres, y no te dejaré hasta que no lo digas. Ahora dilo" se rió con desprecio.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, miré al lado para ver a Jayden. No lo había visto entrar, me estaba mirando con ojos preocupados "¿Este tío te está molestando Bella?" No, no Jayden, no quería que él se viera involucrado. Jake había amenazado con herir a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

"¿¡Es él Bella!?" Jacob gritó y yo me estaba asustando.

"¡No!" chillé. La clase estaba llena ahora.

Fue el momento en que el profesor entró y me entró una oleada de alivio. Vi a Jayden sentarse a mi lado, y Jacob al no encontrar ninguno cerca se volvió a donde estaba antes.

Era consciente de las miradas que me daba Jacob toda la clase pero yo me rehusaba a mirarlo. Me veía claramente inquieta en mi sitio y deseaba con toda mi alma que no me parara al terminar la clase. Ya estaba planeando en salir corriendo de aquí.

Tan pronto como terminó la clase, le dije a Jayden que lo vería después y corrí a mi próxima clase.

Estuve todo el día entero sin ver a Jacob. No tuvo más clases conmigo.

En el almuerzo estaba aliviada de ver a mis amigos en el comedor, llamándome para que me sentara con ellos. Me puse en cola y cogí una hamburguesa, cuidadosamente evitando las miradas de los demás chicos del camino. Me senté al lado de Alice y enfrente de Edward. Estaba incómoda con él desde el incidente de ayer.

No me di cuenta que alguien me había hablado y estaba sorprendida al ver a todos mirandome.

"¿Qué?" pregunté

"Rosalie preguntó si tuviste alguna clase con el Señor Acosador"

"Oh sí, la primera, clase de cálculo. Jayden también está conmigo y no creo que a Jacob le guste mucho él"

"¿Le has hablado a Jayden de Jacob ya?" Preguntó Alice.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Bien, mejor tendrás que hacerlo pronto. Tiene que saber que psicópata está detrás tuya y que hará todo lo que sea por conseguirte" Soltó Emmett.

"Lo sé. Lo veré esta noche, se lo diré entonces"

"¿Qué? ¿Lo vas a ver esta noche?" Edward preguntó mirandome.

Lo ignoré.

El resto del almuerzo fue silencioso, ya que estaba pensando en todo el drama de mi vida. Fui la última en salir de la sala y fui hacia mi última clase Experiencia Musical. Sentí una oleada de breve felicidad. Música era la única cosa que me hacia relajarme cuando estaba tensa, y recordé al azar la música que escuché cuando estaba en el baño, intentaría sacarla a piano.

Abrí la puerta y me congelé. Estaba Edward sentado en un piano tocando una preciosa pieza. Pero había algo ahí, era tristeza. ¿Sobre qué estaría posiblemente triste?

Había solo una pareja de estudiantes más en la habitación junto con otros pianos. Comencé a dirigirme hacia uno cuando vi a Edward girarse y mirarme.

"Ven aquí Bella" hizo un hueco al lado de él.

Dudé, caminé hacia él y luego, me senté.

* * *

Bueno ya esta aqui el siguiente capitulo!! estoy de verdad que muy contenta porque os guste!! el siguiente es muyyy largo, pero no tardare en subirlo :D:D y os gustara! os adelanto que no..no se queda en ninguna puerta jajaja

Graciass a todooss los que dejais reviews! me hacen mucha ilusion! y e animan muuuchoo como siempre digo. Asique aun estoy en shock por tener 158 en tan tolo 7 caps! gracias de verdad!

si quereis saber la continuacion...dadle a Go!


	9. Un nuevo amigo

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**9. Un nuevo amigo**

"No sabía que tocaras el piano Edward" Dije, intentando sacar conversación. Pero estaba realmente sorprendida.

"Lo mismo digo"

Reí entre dientes.

"¿Bella?" me miró.

"¿Si?"

"Mira, yo solo quería disculparme por lo que hice ayer. Parece que estoy cometiendo demasiados errores siempre que estoy a tu alrededor. Y lo siento."

_Wow. _Esta disculpa parece mucho más sincera que la del centro comercial.

"Disculpa aceptada" dije sonriendo

Me devolvió una sonrisa torcida.

Suspiré "Ya sabes, quiero decir que no voy a devolverte todas las cosas que me has hecho antes"

"¿Huh?"

"Estaba ideando maneras de devolverte todas cosas que me hiciste" Confesé.

Se rió. Era un aterciopelado y musical sonido, que cuando paró, me quedé esperando oír más y más.

"De todas formas, ¿Qué tal si pudiéramos ser… amigos?" preguntó.

_Vale, ahora sí que está yendo un poquito lejos._

"Uh… Edward, no creo que podamos ser amigos"

Me miró confuso.

"¿Por qué?"

"Edward, no te conozco de hace mucho pero a la vista se ve que eres todo un playboy. I enserio que no me gusta el trato que les das a las mujeres. Quiero decir, difícilmente te acuerdas de sus nombres, y te lías con ellas como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Yo eso lo encuentro extremadamente vergonzoso. Ese tipo de trato que les das a las chicas, usándolas para tu placer, no lo puedo dejar pasar. Sé que probablemente esté siendo predispuesta, pero yo nunca podré ser amiga de alguien que se comporte así. Quizás si cambiaras…" Paré, dándome cuenta de que había estado despotricando.

Parecía shockeado "Me haces parecer una mala persona Bella. Esas chicas saben qué es lo que van a tener cuando están conmigo"

"Pero Edward, ¿Se mosquean si no recuerdas sus nombres?"

Dudó "Sí" suspiró y agachó la mirada.

"¿Ves? No importa cuánto intenten ocultarlo, ellas aún les dan importancia a esas pequeñas cosas" De repente, levantó el rostro y su mirada parecía que llevaba ira.

"¿Quién te crees que eres tú de todas formas? ¡Actuando como si supieras más de mi propia vida que yo mismo! ¡Lo siento si las únicas personas con las que disfruto estar no son acosadoras!" Escupió.

Esa ironía. Sentí como si hubiéramos conseguido algo, y ahora, solo sentía como si me hubieran abofeteado.

Me levanté y me dirigía hacia otro piano cuando tropecé y casi me caigo.

Pero rápido como un rayo, me cogieron. Ni siquiera levanté la mirada para ver quién fue, me deshice de sus manos y seguí caminando.

Me senté en un piano distinto y permití a mi pelo marrón crear una cortina a mi alrededor. Estaba segura que mi rostro estaba escondido y empecé a llorar. Podía ver las lágrimas cuando caían encima de las teclas del piano y todo mi cuerpo se sacudía.

El profesor de música entró entonces y se presentó ante nosotros como Señor Money. Nos explicó que en un mes tendríamos que componer una melodía propia para un concurso. Podíamos hacer un solo, o por parejas. Miré por toda la habitación y no reconocí a nadie más así que adiviné que haría un solo. Tendríamos todo el tiempo en esta clase durante el mes entero para trabajar en la composición.

Quité las cosas y miré las teclas, mientras intentaba recordar la melodía que tatareé en la ducha un par de días atrás. Comencé a tocar unas pocas notas de la música, y escribía todo lo que podría ser un progreso. Me iba a llevar tiempo antes de que la completara entera.

Podía oír a todo el mundo tocar diferentes melodías pero mi oído fácilmente escuchó la de Edward. ¿Por qué era tan triste?

Tan pronto como la clase terminó, me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta para encontrarme con una rubia. Me miraba furiosamente y no creo que sea porque choqué contra ella. La reconocí como la rubia que había visto besando a Edward el día que llegué. Puse los ojos en blanco entendiendo por qué estaba aquí y la empujé. Tenía una sola misión en mente y era encontrar a Jayden. Me tuve que recordar no estar a la vista de Jacob tampoco.

Deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por un momento hasta que paré. Empecé a caminar hacia mi cuarto. Tan pronto como se veía el edificio, me percaté de que alguien apoyado en mi coche en el aparcamiento.

Jadeé cuando vi la gran altura del individuo pero suspiré aliviada al ver que tenía el pelo rizado y negro. Corrí hacia él, o al menos hice el intento de correr, estoy segura que aquello pareció más un traspié.

"¡Hey Jayden!"

Se giró hacia mí y sonrió.

"Bella"

Estaba muy aliviada de haberlo encontrado y me encontré abrazándolo. Entonces me di cuenta de que tardo o temprano le tenía que hablar de Jacob, que no me haría nada, y lo apreté más fuerte.

"Bella, ¿Qué va mal?" murmuró en mi pelo.

"Tengo que hablar contigo. Vámonos a algún lado" dije, separándome.

Me miró "¿Qué tal el Starbucks **(supongo que será una cafetería) **fuera del campus?"

"Sí, vamos" Señalé el asiento del copiloto de mi coche.

Tan pronto como estuvo dentro del coche soltó un pequeño silbido.

"Es un gran coche Bella"

Sonreí. "Gracias. Tengo una pequeña manía con la velocidad, los coches deportivos."

Estaba nerviosa durante todo el trayecto, y lo miraba a hurtadillas. Teniendo una batalla en mi interior.

Él había sido muy amable conmigo, y no quería dejarlo ir demasiado pronto. Quizás no debería decírselo, pero eso sería egoísta. Debe saber su posibilidad de poder estar en peligro. No me gustó la manera en que Jacob lo miró antes. _Si las miradas pudieran matar, él estaría muerto. _Quiero decir, que era peor que incluso como miraba a Edward.

Gracias a mi rápida conducción llegamos en un par de minutos. Aparqué y salí, esperando a Jayden.

"¿Va todo bien Bella? Tú eres extremadamente activa y estás como nerviosa"

Gruñí como respuesta y lo guié hacia dentro.

Nos sentamos en una caseta al final, y yo dándole la cara al resto de la cafetería por lo que podía estar atenta. Le hice a la cafetería un breve escáner y suspiré de alivio. Me giré hacia Jayden para mirarlo a sus ojos azules.

"Jayden, hay algo importante que tienes que saber" empecé nerviosa.

"¿El qué es Bella?"

"¿Recuerdas al chico de clase de cálculo?"

Arrugó la frente "Sí..."

"Bien, él es mi ex-novio de Phoenix y él esta..." dudé.

"¿Sí?" urgió.

"Está siguiéndome a todos lados" añadí rápidamente.

Jayden soltó una leve respiración como si hubiera estado rehusándose a respirar en todo el tiempo. Pareció pensativo por un momento "Quieres decir que te está siguiendo. ¿Es por eso porque no parecías feliz de haberlo visto antes?"

Asentí "Él tampoco es muy feliz de verte a ti"

Me dio una mirada interrogativa.

"Jayden, anoche amenazó con secuestrarme si no volvía con él y cualquiera que estuviera en su camino sufriría las consecuencias. Cometí un error en decirle que me iba de allí, y si averigua esto, bueno..."

Me senté y lo observé cuando estaba sumido en mis palabras. Parecía pensativo, pero para nada parecía asustado.

"Bien, Bella, nos aseguraremos de que no ponga la mano encima en ninguno de nosotros" dijo después de un tiempo.

"¿Huh?" no podía ser que estuviera diciendo eso "¿No estás asustado? ¿No vas a estar lejos de mí?"

Frunció el ceño "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Pues..., no sé, ¿quizás porque podrías salir herido? quiero decir..."

"No te voy a abandonar Bella" murmuró, mirándome intensamente.

Estaba impresionada. Sonreía enormemente y antes de que me diera cuenta, salté a su regazo, envolviendo su cuello fuertemente.

Podía sentir como se reía por debajo mío.

"Estoy muy feliz de que no me dejes" suspiré, cerrando mis ojos. Me envolvió entre sus brazos y permanecimos así por un momento, pero inmediatamente miré arriba al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, señal de que alguien acababa de entrar a la cafetería.

Me congelé y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Jayden me echó hacia atrás "¿Qué va mal Bella?"

"Jacob está aquí" susurré

Siguió mi mirada y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Jacob mirándonos.

"Vamos, salgamos de aquí" dijo, ayudándome.

Nos levantamos y fuimos derechos a la puerta donde Jacob aún estaba de pie.

Miré abajo para evitar su mirada, pero podía sentirla.

No cruzó palabra con nosotros cuando pasamos por delante de él y salimos del lugar.

Sin embargo, nos siguió.

Cuando entramos en mi coche, él entró en el suyo, y cuando salí con mi coche, él iba detrás del mío.

"No puedo creer, que así por las buenas y abiertamente nos esté siguiendo" Murmuró Jayden.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer pero aún quedaban estudiantes por ahí cuando aparqué el coche. Observé como seguían mi coche con la mirada.

Jacob no nos siguió aquí.

Salimos del coche y me despedí de Jayden diciéndole adiós con la mano.

"Te recogeré por la mañana" me llamó.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no le había dicho nada del beso con Edward.

Me giré hacia mi habitación, decidiendo que se lo diría mañana, además, ni que estuviéramos saliendo juntos todavía o algo.

Crucé la puerta para encontrar a Edward vestido con los bóxers y los calcetines de Bob Esponja, tumbado en el sofá y viendo 'Trato o no trato'.

Me reí para mí misma ante tal panorámica y levantó el rostro para mirarme. Me helé, recordando la última conversación que habíamos tenido juntos. De repente me sentí culpable de la manera en que le había hablado y decidí que me disculparía rápidamente.

Caminé a la habitación y decidí que me pondría mis pantis de Barney para alegrar el ambiente. Me puse mi top morado por la cabeza y caminé hacia la cocina. Mi estómago estaba rugiendo y estaba deseando que hubiera por un milagro comida, considerando que no había ido a comprar todavía.

Estaba sorprendida de ver a Edward merodeando ya por la cocina.

"Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté curiosa.

"Nada. Ve al salón tengo que hablar contigo en un segundo" Pidió, bloqueando todo lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo.

No quería escucharlo, pero estaba curiosa. Así que, fui al salón y vi 'Trato o no Trato'

La mujer del programa estaba literalmente mordiéndose las uñas mientras esperaba a que la modelo abriera la caja. Sonreí cuando Howie Mandell caía en suspense al anunciar unos intermedios. Siempre lo hacía.

Algo olía terriblemente bien. Giré mi nariz hacia la cocina, expectante. ¡Sí! Olía como a… ¡bacon! Mi estómago estaba gruñendo fuertemente otra vez.

Oí pasos y me giré hacia la televisión, sabiendo que Edward venía.

Por supuesto, caminó con una bandeja en sus manos, la puso en la mesa delante de mí y me miró expectante. Había un montón de pancakes y bacon con un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Lo miré confusa. Lo miré con ojos interrogantes mientras él se desplazaba por alrededor nervioso.

"Lo he hecho para ti Bella. Ya sabes, no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea comida de desayuno y brownies pero quería hacerte algo para que vieras cuanto estoy de arrepentido"

Estaba estupefacta. Mi boca se movía pero no salía sonido alguno.

El empezaba a parecer triste.

"¿No me vas a perdonar?"

Señalé el sitio de al lado mío en el sofá. Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

"Estoy sorprendida, eso es todo Edward" dije finalmente.

Dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Te entenderé si no me perdonas Bella, lo que te dije esta tarde estuvo extremadamente fuera de línea. Pero yo quería mostrarte que de verdad estoy arrepentido."

Suspiré. "No eres el único que necesita disculparse Edward. No tenía derecho de juzgar tu manera de ser. Quiero decir, que tenías razón. Tu sabes más de tu vida que yo, y debería dejar de meterme en lo que no me llaman"

"Bella, tus palabras han tenido un cierto efecto en mí. Por eso es porque me comporté así. Me di cuenta que tenías razón, y me avergoncé de mí mismo pero no tenía derecho a descargar mi ira contra ti. Nadie excepto Alice me había dicho eso en mi cara, y adivino que oírlo de boca de otra persona que no sea de la familia me hizo despertar. Voy a cambiar Bella. Pero necesitaría tu ayuda" añadió, sonriendo.

¡Estaba sonriendo como una idiota!

"Edward, ¡estaría feliz de ayudar!"

"Solo una cosa más, ¿Nos podemos considerar… amigos ahora?" preguntó.

Pretendí pensar un segundo.

"¡Claro!" sonreí.

Sacó un brazo "¿Amigos?"

Agarré la suya "Amigos" y las sacudimos. Me sorprendí al tirarme encima de él y rodear su cuello con mis brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Él dudó, pero después pasó sus brazos por mi cintura.

"Bella" murmuró.

Me ruboricé y me separé de él, avergonzada de mis actos. En ese preciso momento mi estómago gruño con fiereza.

Me sonrojé más aún y Edward sonrió "Cómete los panecillos Bella"

"Sólo si tu también comes conmigo"

Fue a coger otro tenedor y cuchillo y comenzamos a comer.

Miré sus bóxers y me reí tontamente otra vez.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con una mirada inocente.

"¿Te gusta Bob Esponja?" pregunté

"¡Me encanta! Y no me digas que no te gusta Barney tampoco" replicó, riéndose de mis pantis.

Nos reímos uno del otro un momento, entonces continuamos viendo 'Trato o no trato'

La mujer ahora tenía dos cajas restantes, 3 incluyendo la suya propia con cantidades de dinero de 1, 1.000, y 1.000.000. También tenía una extrema oferta del banco. Ella cogió una caja para que fuera abierta y sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Por supuesto, al abrirse la caja, era la de 1.000.000. Yo gruñí y escuché a Edward hacer lo mismo también. Me giré para poder verlo y le sonreí, pero ya me encontré con que él ya me estaba mirando.

Me sentía bien estando aquí con él. Intenté ignorar la cálida sensación de hormigueo que sentía cuando lo miraba a los ojos.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Serás mi pareja para el concurso de piano?"

* * *

Ya! por fin actualicé!, este es más largo que el anterior por eso tardé más! espero que les guste y que sigan conmigo otro capitulo mas! de verdad gracias a todos los que enviais reviews, como siempre digo, me animais un monton!

Espero actualizar pronto el siguiente :D

Besos!

Yuliss

Go! ;)


	10. Progreso de relaciones

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**10. Progresando relaciones**

"¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás preguntando Edward? Porque tú realmente podrías ganar el concurso solo"

Asintió y me dio una mirada de súplica. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que iba a negarme cuando se veía tan mono?

Suspiré "Va-le"

"¿Qué era lo que estabas intentando tocar hoy en clase Bella?"

"Ahhh...no lo sé todavía. Sólo era una melodía desconocida que estaba canturreando en la ducha el día que tú decidiste que sería divertido robar mi ropa"

Vi como el color rosado del sonrojo subía por sus mejillas. ¡Edward se había ruborizado!

"Creo que deberíamos usarla, solo escuché la pequeña parte que tu tocaste en clase pero suena realmente dulce y calmada, era casi una-"

"Una nana" añadí sonriendo.

"Exacto. Estoy seguro que puedo conseguir que mi madre nos consiga un piano para poder practicar en nuestro tiempo libre"

_Eso me recuerda..._

"¿De verdad? Y ¿Cómo haría tu madre eso?"

"Ah" lo había pillado. Vi como levantaba la mirada como si estuviera intentando pensar algo que decir.

"¿Edward? ¿Quién exactamente es tu madre? ¡Y no me mientas!"

"Su nombre es Esme"

"¿Esme?" le urgí.

Suspiró "Esme Cullen"

"Wow Edward, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu familia era dueño de una de las mejores universidades de la nación? Y realmente ya lo sabía"

"¿Lo sabías?"

"Bueno sí, primero la mujer de recepción iba a decir Señor Cu-, después Alice casi lo dice pero tú la interrumpiste, y entonces me dijiste que esta habitación estaba especialmente reservada para ti. Si estabas intentando mantenerlo en secreto, no funcionó porque me había hecho una idea de eso desde que cortaste a Alice. Solo pensé que me lo dirías cuando estuvieras preparado"

Me miró "Me daba igual decírtelo ahora, pero otros intentan aprovecharse de mí por eso. Ya sabes, me absorberían pidiéndome favores y cosas. Quería ver si tu aún me querrías si no saberlo"

Sonreí "Edward, sabes que puedes ser dulce cuando quieres, y es lo mismo si tu decides ser tacaño"

Se rió para sí mismo "Lo sé" entonces me dio una de sus miradas pícaras "Bella, ¿Qué es lo que hay en tu camisa?" preguntó, señalando mi frente.

Alcancé su mano y entonces me di cuenta "Eh, ¡No hay nada en mi camisa!"

Entonces, antes de que pudiera pararlo, me alcanzó y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Si había otro gran fallo que tenía era que tenia muchísimas cosquillas. Estaba explotando en risas cuando atrapé sus manos, intentando que parara. Terminé rodando por el sofá, empujándolo conmigo. Cerré los ojos y aún me reía cuando paró.

Abrí los ojos y di un grito ahogado. Su cara estaba a menos de 3 cm de la mía y me había inmovilizado al tener cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Me encontré a mí misma queriendo cerrar ese espacio entre nuestros rostros pero al final terminé permitiéndome que saliera un bostezo.

Se rió "¿Hora de irse a la cama?"

_Qué vergüenza. _Asentí y fui a empujarlo cuando algo se movió en mi línea de visión.

Di un grito ahogado. Jacob estaba en la habitación. Vi como se acercaba y pillaba por sorpresa a Edward ya que lo empujó, apartándolo de mí.

Me senté y empecé a separarme de él, intentando evitar la mirada deslumbrante que me estaba dando. Miré detrás de él para ver a Edward levantándose pero Jacob no se dio cuenta de ello porque seguía mirándome.

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?" me gritó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Chillé.

"¿¡Que qué quiero decir!? ¡Entro para ver a mi novia en ropa interior con un tío el cual también está en ropa interior encima de ella! ¡Quién sabe lo que estaríais planeando para hacer después! ¿¡Y tú me preguntas que qué quiero decir!?"

_Vale, ahora es mi turno para enfadarme. _Miré detrás de él para ver a Edward ya levantado y acercándose a la cocina.

"¡Vale! Primero de todo" empecé, poniéndome de pie "date cuenta. Eso son bóxers no ropa interior. Segundo, soy tu ex-novia. Traducción: ¡Ya no soy tu novia!, Tercero, ¡puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando me venga en gana! Tu no mandas sobre mí, y por último, ¿¡Cómo demonios has entrado aquí!?"

Parecía que se volvía más y más monstruoso con cada comentario que hice, pero cuando pregunté lo último, sonrió con satisfacción. "Tú nunca cierras la puerta, pero a lo que voy, ¿No creerás realmente que va a cambiar por ti? ¿No?"

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí Jacob, espiando?"

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward volver de la cocina trayendo una barra de pan congelada. Luché contra la urgencia de sonreír.

"No importa cuánto tiempo estuviera ahí, solo importa lo que escuché"

Sonreí con sorna "Bien, espero que hayas disfrutado escuchando y pensando en mi vida, porque ahora, vas a tener mucho tiempo pensando en la tuya, en la cárcel"

Parecía confuso "¿Qué?"

Asomé una inocente sonrisa dulce al ver cómo Edward estrellaba la barra de pan contra la cabeza de él demasiado fuerte. El sonido llenó la habitación. Jacob se desmayó en un instante.

"Llama a la poli"

Vi como Edward marcaba el número y les explicaba la situación.

Fui hasta el sofá mas lejano del cuerpo de Jacob y me senté mientras Edward esperaba en la puerta.

Unos pocos minutos después, dos polis entraron rápidamente a la habitación.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ellos. Respondí un montón de preguntas que ellos me preguntaban sobre los hechos.

Después de un momento, nos dijeron que Jacob estaría consciente en unos minutos y que se quedarían con él toda la noche aunque no podían encerrarlo en la cárcel porque no había causado daños y había ausencia de pruebas. Podía sentir que la decepción acudiendo a mi rostro.

Cuando iban a irse, vi que uno de los dos hombres nos dio una última mirada divertida a mí y a Edward, me ruboricé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mirando nuestros bóxers.

Cerré la puerta, con llave, y me giré para encontrarme a Edward aún de pie donde lo había dejado. Prácticamente, corrí hacia él, lo estreché en mis brazos y pasé éstos por su cintura.

"Muchas gracias Edward" murmuré contra su pecho.

Me devolvió el abrazo y murmuró en mi pelo "El placer es todo mío"

No me sorprendí de ver a Alice y a Rosalie en mi armario en mi habitación cuando me levanté. Me puse la ropa que me habían sacado de allí sin discusiones y caminé hacia la cocina para coger algo para comer.

Estaba, sin embargo, sorprendida de ver un tazón de cereales junto con un papel al lado conteniendo mi nombre.

_Bella_

_Te veo en el almuerzo_

Edward

Me quedé pasmada ante su perfecta caligrafía. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

Una enorme sonrisa se cruzó en mi cara cuando terminé de leer la nota.

Cogí mi comida y me giré para ver a Alice sonriendo como una idiota y a Rose con una divertida expresión en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

Alice me guió hasta una silla y empecé a desayunar.

"Edward nunca le hace el desayuno a nadie que no sea él" dijo, como si estuviera respondiendo a mi pregunta.

"Va-le" dije, preguntándome adónde quería llegar.

"¿No lo pillas Bella?" preguntó.

"¿Pillar el qué?"

Arrojó sus manos como gesto de frustración "Puedes llegar a ser tan tonta a veces"

Me encogí de hombros y me terminé los cereales. Fui a llevar el tazón a la cocina y cuando volví, Emmett, Jasper, y Jayden ya estaban allí.

"¡Bella!" Chilló Emmett, dándome un abrazo de oso "¡Cuánto tiempo!" era como un gran niño pequeño.

"Emmett, ha sido menos de un día"

"Mucho" replicó, bajándome y dándome golpecitos en la cabeza.

Cogí mis cosas y agarré la mano de Jayden cuando caminábamos fuera de la habitación.

En nuestro camino para la primera clase le dije lo que había pasado la pasada noche, pero él solo parecía recordar:

"¿Edward Cullen lo golpeó?" parecía sorprendido.

No sabía si me tenía que mosquear ante tal comentario o no.

"Sí, lo hizo. ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?"

"Nada" Estaba pensativo por un momento cuando caminábamos hacia la clase. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando me percaté de que Jacob no estaba ahí.

Durante la clase, tuve que despertar un par de veces a Jayden por que se había quedado dormido.

"¿Qué pasa Jayden?" Pregunté.

"Prácticas de baloncesto esta mañana. El entrenador nos está haciendo trabajar duro por que nuestro primer partido es la semana que viene. No he dormido suficiente." murmuró.

Cuando la clase terminó salimos de la clase juntos "¿Puedo volver a verte después de clases en tu coche? Quiero llevarte a un sitio"

"Vale" Alcancé a darle un rápido beso pero al final terminó siendo un poco largo a lo que pretendía ser.

El día pasaba absolutamente bien, tenía la sensación de que la ausencia Jacob se notaba.

Para la hora del almuerzo todo el mundo ya estaba sentado en sus mesas cuando yo entraba al comedor. Cogí algo de comida y prácticamente salté a la mesa, cayendo en el asiento de al lado de Edward.

Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, diciendo un rápido 'Hola' a todos los de la mesa. Escuché como hablaban de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada. Edward se los debió contar.

Terminé de comer, me iba a levantar con la bandeja para tirarla cuando alguien puso su mano en mí.

"Yo lo haré" dijo con una aterciopelada voz.

Miré sobresaltada como Edward cogía nuestras bandejas y las tiraba. No era posible que alguien pudiera cambiar tan rápido. Miré a Alice, la cual me estaba sonriendo.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Edward. Pude adivinar que iba a caminar con él hoy para ir a la clase. Asentí y cogí mis cosas.

Pasamos todo el tiempo de la clase para trabajar en la pieza del concurso. Le canté bajito la canción y él iba añadiendo sus propias notas a ella. ¡Podía decir que iba a sonar fantástica!

Cuando la clase terminó, caminamos hacia la puerta juntos para encontrarnos con una rubia distinta que la de ayer esperando fuera.

"¡Eddie!" Chilló, arrojándose hacia él.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré para ver una mueca en el rostro de Edward cuando luchó por separarla de él.

"¿Qué va mal Eddie? ¿No quieres venir a mi cuarto?" preguntó, poniendo lo que yo creo que ella pensaba que era una sonrisa seductora.

Tuve que poner una mano en mi boca para evitar reírme

Vi como Edward se agarraba la parte de atrás de su cuello y suspiró "Er… no gracias" ¡Entonces se separó de ella!

Estaba impresionada. Él se había dado la vuelta de verdad. Me volteé para ver la expresión en el rostro de ella y estallé en risas.

Edward me miró con una mueca de furia "Yo no lo encuentro tan gracioso gracias"

Me calmé "Lo siento, pero fuiste un gran amigo" dije, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Sonrió y me cogió la mano para ponerla alrededor de su cintura, y luego puso su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

_¿Los amigos pueden cogerse así, verdad?_

Sin embargo, quité mi mano cuando el edificio de las habitaciones se veía a lo lejos. Él, viendo a Jayden apoyado en mi coche, la quitó también. Cogió mis libros y me dijo adiós con la mano. Suspiré y le devolví la despedida.

"¿Y adónde vamos a ir Jayden?" pregunté entrando en mi coche.

"Quiero mostrarte mi lugar. Comparto un piso con un amigo mío no muy lejos del campus"

"Ah, vale" seguí sus indicaciones y aparqué en frente de un maravilloso apartamento complejo.

"Este lugar es precioso, ¿Cómo puedes permitírtelo?" pregunté, examinando el exterior.

"No has visto el interior aún. Mis padres lo pagan."

Cogimos el ascensor y el apartamento por dentro era aún más maravilloso. Era muy espacioso.

"Vamos, veamos la tele" dijo, empujándome hacia el sofá enfrente de la televisión.

"Vale, pero tengo que volver pronto, tengo deberes"

Asintió comprendiéndolo. Había maratón de Psych **(una serie de Tv), **mi serie de televisión favorita desde siempre, así que terminé quedándome más tiempo de lo esperado. Ambos estábamos tumbados en el sofá, yo con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y riéndonos.

Eché una miradita a la hora y mis ojos prácticamente salieron de mi cara.

"¡Santo Dios! ¿¡Las 11:00 pm ya!?" Empecé a sentarme pero él me volvió a atraer hacia abajo, poniendo sus manos en mi cara, y comenzó a darme besos por el cuello, lentamente marcando el camino hasta mi boca. Al tiempo que alcanzó mi boca, yo estaba extremadamente ansiosa y me lancé hacia el beso con un poquito de más fuerza que la necesaria. Podía sentir como se reía.

Antes de saberlo, nos perdimos en el beso y tuve que recordarme de apartarme y respirar. Sonreí.

"Vamos Jayden, nos tenemos que ir, tú aún tienes que recoger tu coche del campus" le recordé.

Gimió cuando lo aparté.

Entré en el coche y conduje rápidamente hasta el campus con una mano apoyada con la de Jayden todo el camino.

Aparqué y le di a Jayden un beso de despedida antes de irme corriendo a mi habitación, mientras él iba a por su coche. Estaba extremadamente ansiosa de entrar a mi dormitorio y tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir cuando viera a Edward otra vez.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Edward tumbado en el suelo haciendo los deberes. Levantó la cabeza para verme entrar. Parecía triste.

Rápidamente me quité los zapatos y me senté a su lado "¿Qué te pasa Edward?"

Sonrió, pero se le veía forzado "Nada" replicó, mirando abajo.

Levanté su barbilla con mi dedo para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar mi respuesta "¿Por favor, me lo cuentas Edward?" dije pestañeándole.

Sonrió "Bueno si te pones así… y tú prometiste ayudarme…" pude sentir un raro escalofrío en la boca del estómago ante la última frase que dijo.

Se sentó y me miró de frente.

"Empieza" le urgí

"Bien, hay una chica…" _¡Lo sabía!_ "que pienso que de verdad me gusta"

_¡Él ya ha encontrado a alguien! _No pude evitar sentirme un poco celosa Ella debe ser guapa.

"Ella es preciosa" _ah, ahí está._

Él aún hablaba " muy elegante. Mo la conozco de hace mucho pero mis sentimientos hacia ella son muy fuertes. Tengo miedo de que piense que soy un asqueroso. Quiero decir, que estoy nervioso porque esto son sentimientos nuevos para mí.

Me burlé "¿Es ese solo el problema? Porque si es eso sol-"

"Espera" me cortó "Déjame terminar. Ese no es el único problema. El gran problema es que ella tiene novio y parece que le gusta mucho" me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo. Sea lo que sea, creo que no lo encontró porque miró abajo y suspiró y preguntó "¿Qué debería hacer?"

Estaba extremadamente celosa de su desconocida mujer en ese momento, incluso sabiendo que no tenía motivos para estarlo. Pero yo sabía una cosa, y era que tenía que asegurarme de que Edward era feliz.

"Bien Edward, yo creo que deberías merodear más por su alrededor y mostrarle como eres en realidad, sé el real tú, se tú mismo a su alrededor, si ustedes estáis hechos para estar juntos… ocurrirá" añadí tristemente.

Parecía que estaba reflexionando un momento, y luego sonrió "Tienes razón"

Luego hizo la cosa más impresionante. Me abrazó atrayéndome hacia él y me susurró en mi pelo "Gracias"

Podía oír mi corazón latir extremadamente fuerte ante su inesperada reacción y estaba segura de que lo podía oír porque se rió entre dientes.

¿Qué era de él que me volvía loca?

Suspiré y lo separé "Bien Edward, ahora yo te tengo que pedir ayuda a ti"

"¿Si?" preguntó sonriendo.

"¿Eres bueno en Cálculo? Porque yo diría que necesito ayuda"

"Bien, coge tus libros y ven, así te podré ayudar.

Edward era realmente listo. Nunca habría adivinado eso antes, pero me estaba ayudando él solo con una de mis tareas.

Terminamos y nos pusimos en pie, yo para ir al dormitorio y él para ir al sofá.

"Buenas noches Edward"

"Buenas noches Bella, y ¿Bella?"

"¿Si?"

"Me alegro de que seas mi compañera de habitación"

"Yo también me alegro de que seas el mío" le contesté sonriendo.

* * *

Bueno! siento haberme retrasado un poquito pero es que ahora si que toy con los examenes...y pfff no tengo tiempo!!

Este capi es más largo creo, por eso he tardado más también. y Bueno solo decir que graciass a todoss lo que me mandais reviews animándome! jeje de verdad Gracias!! que ya he conseguido llegar a los 200, esto es increible!

Espero que os haya gustado esta continuacion y bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo!!

Si quereis saber como continua...dadle a Go!


	11. Noche de película

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**11. Noche de película**

Viernes.

Sonreí. Era el último día de colegio de la semana. Aún sonreía porque Jacob no había aparecido por clase desde el pequeño incidente. Ahora, me encontraba en el comedor, intentando encontrar a mis amigos. Estaba teniendo pequeñas dificultades...

"¡Bella!" La alta voz de Emmett resonó por encima de todas las demás.

_Oh, ahí estaban._ Me reí para mí cuando empecé a caminar hacia ellos. Dejando a Emmett el anuncio de mi llegada. Miré a la mesa y me di cuenta que la persona que quería ver, no estaba allí. Podía sentir la desilusión llegar a mi cara. Cuando estaba más cerca, sentí como que alguien me estaba mirando. Miré a mi derecha y me percaté de que había una mesa con chicas que debían haber estado con Edward por que todas ellas me estaban mirando. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Cuando pasé esa mesa debí poner mucha más atención porque no sé dónde, alguien me puso la zancadilla. Tropecé con ello como si lo tuvieran planeado. Me abracé esperando el impacto, impacto que nunca llegó. Sentí esos brazos musculosos, sus musculosos brazos, agarrándome y evitando que cayera.

"Gracias Edward" Dije sonriendo.

"No hay problema. Tienes tendencia a caerte aunque sea con tus propios pies" dijo cuando se reía para sí y nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa.

"¡Oh! No creo que hayan sido mis propios pies" murmuré, señalando a la rubia con la mirada.

Edward se dio cuenta a quien había señalado y suspiró.

"¿Quién es, de todas maneras?" Pregunté con curiosidad. O al menos eso era de lo que me quería convencer que era.

"Es Lauren. A su lado Tanya y Victoria. No recuerdo los otros nombres."

Eché una ojeada a la mesa y empecé a comer cuando me di cuenta de que la mesa se había queado en silencio. Levanté la mirada para ver todos los ojos mirándome.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te apuntas o no?" Preguntó Jasper.

"¿Apuntarme a qué?" Repregunté confusa.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Vamos a ver esta noche una película ¿Vienes?"

"Claro. Espera, depende de qué tipo sea."

_Por favor que no digan de miedo, por favor que no lo digan._

"De miedo"

Maldije por lo bajo y nadie lo oyó, pero pude sentir como Edward se reía a mi lado así que adivino que sí que lo escuchó.

"Sabes, ahora que lo mencionas Alice, creo que no puedo ir. Tengo muchos deberes que hacer. Una enorme redacción de Inglés para el jueves. Siento no poder ir, pero no puedo ver una película dentro de mi programa" Estaba deseando que se conformara con eso. No estaba completamente mintiendo. Realmente tenía que hacer una enorme redacción para el jueves.

"¿Qué es eso Bella? ¡No me digas que tienes miedo de las películas de terror!" Saltó Emmett demasiado alto y obtuve muchas miradas de gente de alrededor.

Le eché una mirada a Emmet y me crucé de brazos.

"NO, no estoy asustada"

"Entonces, probémoslo" dijo Alice con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Bien, ¿Y con quién voy? Jayden tiene entrenamiento de baloncesto" salté con la última excusa que podía pensar.

Rosalie sonrió pícaramente "Edward no va con nadie, y desde que vosotros dos sois tan amigos..."

Levanté la mirada hasta Edward y me estaba sonriendo.

Suspiré como derrota "Está bien, iré"

"¡Por supuesto que irás!" Chilló Alice "Todos nos encontraremos con Edward y Bella después de clases en su habitación"

Me levanté y esperé a Edward, así podríamos irnos.

"No pareces demasiado feliz Bella" notó Edward

"No es nada" ¿Cómo se supone que le debo explicar que tengo pesadillas después de ver películas de miedo? Bueno, lo averiguaría esta noche.

Estuve bastante distante durante toda la clase y creo que Edward se dio cuenta porque cuando íbamos a salir, el dijo, "Bella, si no quieres ir a ver la peli conmigo, no pasa nada"

No tenía que levantar la mirada para saber que estaba mintiendo, podía sentir el dolor en su voz.

"Oh no me importa ir contigo Edward, pero averiguarás porque estoy actuando así en poco tiempo"

"Vamos" dijo, empujándome fuera de la clase. Me paré fingiéndo estar en shock.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó.

"¡Edward! ¿Has visto a alguna mujer con el pelo rubio por aquí?"

Rodó sus ojos y caminó alejándose de mí.

Me paré pretendiendo pillarlo.

Debería haber sabido correr mejor, especialmente cuando Edward está frente a mí y no detrás. Nueva cosa para saber, mis pies se deslizaron y terminé cayéndome de culo al suelo. Duro. Podía sentir la mirada de shock que se cruzaba en mi rostro cuando me senté allí y dije "¡Aw!"

Edward se dio la vuelta, y la posición de mi cara debió ser graciosa porque estalló en risas y ¡ni siquiera me ofreció ayuda!

Fruncí el ceño y me levanté. A Alice no le gustaría la hierba pegada en los pantalones cortos cuando volviera. Me sacudí los pantalones y caminé, pasando a un Edward aún riendo.

"Estoy enfadada de que lo encuentre gracioso" murmuré bajo mi respiración.

"¡Bella espera!" dijo agarrando mi mano, supongo que era un intento de calmarse "Lo siento, por favor perdóname"

No lo miré, por lo que me levantó el rostro, forzando mis ojos para que miraran los suyos. La preocupación marcada en su frente me hizo sonreir inmediatamente.

"Estás perdonado" susurré.

"¡Alice! No veo por qué me tengo que vestir así, ¡Son solo películas! ¿No puedo ponerme unos vaqueros o algo?" me quejé como si tuviera 3 años.

"¡NO! y ahora, póntelos" dijo señalando a los pantalones más cortos que había visto en mi vida y a una camiseta que dejaba ver un poco más de lo que deseaba.

Suspiré cuando me dio una mirada asesina y me puse la ropa. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan minúsuclo tener ese poder sobre mí?

Tan pronto como terminó con mi maquillaje, fuimos al salón donde todo el mundo estaba sentado.

Vi como Alice brincaba y cogía la mano de Jasper, empujándolo hacia la puerta y Emmett elevó a Rose hasta su regazo para caminar con ella hasta la puerta. Los seguí a ellos, con Edward detrás mío cerrando la habitación.

"¿Vamos a coger tu coche?" pregunté. Él asintió.

Vi como Emmett y Rose entraban en el jeep, y Jasper y Alice en el Porshe. De repente estaba curiosa de ver que clase de coche conduciría Edward. Cuando paramos delante de un Volvo plateado, sonreí. Era el perfecto coche para él.

Edward notó mi sonrisa "¿Qué? ¿Mi coche no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

"No, no es eso"

"Bien, no es nada parecido al tuyo" murmuró, echándole una mirada al mío entre la multitud.

Me reí y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

Condujo hasta el cine en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo y la música clásica que sonaba me hacía olvidar todas las preocupaciones que hubiera tenido.

Cuando salimos del coche y entrábamos en el lugar, me di cuenta de un edificio vacío y fuera de lugar. Pero entorné los ojos y vi una señal en la puerta que decía 'Librería'. (Presagiando)

"Eh Edward, ¿Esta librería aún está funcionando?"

"No"

Cuando entramos de repente me puse nerviosa otra vez. Me movía histérica mientras veía a Edward pagar por palomitas y bebidas. Al entrar en la sala, señalé unos asientos del final. De esa forma, no podría hacer demasiado la idiota.

Vi a Rose y a Emmett sentarse en la fila antes que nosotros, y a Alice y Jasper antes que ellos.

"¿Cómo se llama la película?" le susurré a Edward cuando las luces se apagaron.

"Realmente no lo sé"

_Genial._ Me volví de cara a la pantalla para prepararme para cuando empezara.

Al principio, no había acciones inmediatas, por lo que me encontré meramente relajada. Debería haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

En poco tiempo, me iba a morir, apreté el bote de las palomitas que estaba delante de mí y estaba temblando descontroladamente. Y un inesperado grito de la película hizo que rompiera el estúpido cartón de las palomitas.

Edward, dándose cuenta, cogió el paquete de mis manos y lo puso en un asiento vacío a su lado. Creo que se estaba riendo de mí. Me giré y le eché una mirada que de repente hizo que se callara.

Yo estaba ahora agarrándome a los brazos de la butaca como si mi vida dependiera de ello y mi respiración se volvió andrajosa. _¿Por qué habré aceptado venir?_

Otro grito de la película salió y alcancé con mi mano a coger la de Edward y la atraje hacia mí. Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta de mis actos y esperé que quitara la mano. Nunca lo hizo. Es más, me acariciaba con su pulgar haciéndome calmar un poco.

Volví a mirar a la pantalla una vez más, pensando en que no me diera ningún ataque otra vez. Cuando miré, di otro grito desgarrador. El sonido de un malvado riendo malévolamente y cortando la cabeza de un humano que chillaba hizo que chillara yo también. No fui la única que gritó, pero fui la única que se levantó del asiento y se fue lo más rápido posible a la salida más cercana.

Encontré un banco al salir y me senté, poniendo mi cara en las rodillas, y enrollé mis brazos alrededor. No podía quitarme la imagen de la cabeza y repentinamente supe que soñaría esta noche.

No mucho tiempo después oí las puertas del cine cerrarse y sentí esos conocidos brazos a mi alrededor.

"Bella" dijo intentando desenredarme de la posición que estaba, pero yo estaba petrificada de miedo. Lo oí suspirar, y sentí entonces como me elevaba del banco y me ponía en sus piernas.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su rostro a menos de 2 centímetros y sus ojos esmeraldas me penetraban con la mirada. Iba a agachar la cabeza otra vez cuando el cogió mi barbilla y me forzaba a que le mirara a los ojos.

"Bella, está bien. Solo es una película" dijo con una voz aterciopelada "¿Vale?"

Rápidamente asentí y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando mi cara en su pecho y al instante me calmé cuando me acariciaba la espalda haciendo círculos. Mi agitada respiración volvió a normalizarse y el latir de mi corazón se calmó, al menos lo suficiente considerando que aún estaba en brazos de Edward.

"Vamos" dijo, al notar que mi tensa postura fue relajada. "¿Quieres volver a la habitación?"

Asentí rápidamente y me dijo que le esperara un momento mientras se lo decía a los demás, así no se preocuparían por nosotros.

Volvió, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y me guió hasta afuera.

Suspiré en alivio cuando la brisa fría de la noche me dio en la cara y cerré los ojos. Los abrí para ver a Edward mirándome curiosamente y rápidamente quité la vista, sintiendo el rubor por mis mejillas.

Entramos en el coche, y me relajé en los asientos de cuero, murmurando algunas cosas incoherentes cuando yo vagaba dormida.

Me levanté con un movimiento brusco, y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo transportada a la habitación. Yo iba vagamente consciente de mis actos cuando me cambié y me puse el pijama y me tapé con las sábanas. No mucho después la pesadilla comenzó.

_Iba corriendo lo más rápido posible por un oscuro vestíbulo. Buscando a alguien, y escuchando algo. Quién o qué era lo que sonaba no lo sabía aún._

_Entonces, lo escuché, el sonido escalofriante de una sierra y sabía que era allí a donde me dirigía._

_Corrí hacia el sonido y ahora pude ver sombras en las paredes. Veía como la sierra cortaba la cabeza de alguien y ésta caía hacia abajo._

_¡¡NOO!! ¡Era demasiado tarde!_

_Giré la esquina y vi la cabeza rodando hacia mí, mientras la risa malvada llenaba mis oídos._

_Miré a la cabeza y grité._

"¡Edward!" me senté en la cama inmediatamente y podía sentir el sudor en mi cara. Salí de la cama y arrastré la manta conmigo hasta el salón donde podía oírle respirar suavemente.

Caminé hacia donde estaba durmiendo, y me metí en el no existente espacio en frente de él y puse la manta por encima de nosotros. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y al instante me quedé dormida.

Sentí otro movimiento brusco y noté que estaba siendo movida otra vez. Sentí como me dejaba en la cama pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, cogí su brazo.

_"_No Edward, por favor quédate" murmuré antes de caer dormida.

Abrí los ojos para ver la luz del sol atravesando mi habitación. Los recuerdos de anoche iban agolpándose en mi mente, pero uno especialmente me hizo sonrojar. Miré la cama, y estaba vacía ¿Le pedí que se quedara aquí, verdad?

Preocupada fruncí el ceño y rápidamente me levanté para encontrarlo.

"¿Edward?" lo llamé, frotando mis ojos por estar recién levantada. No estaba en el salón. Asomé la cabeza por la cocina "¿Edward?" no estaba allí tampoco ¿Dónde podría estar? Iba a volverme al cuarto cuando sentí que me elevaba del suelo.

Chillé, recordando la película de anoche.

"Tranquila Bella, solo soy yo" susurró en mi oído.

"¡Edward! ¿Para qué hiciste eso? ¿Dónde estabas?" pregunté mientras me soltaba en el suelo de la cocina, por lo que estábamos frente a frente.

Se encogió de hombros "Estaba en el baño, si es a lo que te refieres, ¿encontraría una razón por tu comportamiento todo este tiempo?"

Podía sentir el rubor por mis mejillas y miré hacia abajo, balanceándome con los pies.

"Edward, lo siento si te arruiné la película ayer noche"

"No me la arruinaste" dijo sonriendo "de hecho, tú la hiciste bastante interesante"

Gemí "¿Qué hice o dije anoche en mi sueño?"

Frunció el ceño " sobre eso, ¿sabes que viniste dormida hacia el sofá para dormir conmigo?"

"No caminé dormida" vi como alzaba sus cejas en placer "Lo hice a propósito. Tuve una pesadilla y me quería asegurar de que estabas bien. Lo siento si te molesté."

"No me importa. Pero ¿A qué te refieres con que querías asegurarte de que estaba bien?"

"Mi pesadilla iba de la película. Excepto que tu cabeza era cortada por una sierra" Podía ver el divertido brillo en su mirada.

"¿Estabas tan preocupada que viniste a dormir conmigo?" preguntó sonriendo.

Alcé mi mano para rozarme la parte de atrás del cuello y le di una avergonzada sonrisa. Gracias a Dios en ese momento Emmett cruzó la puerta con Rose, Alice y Jasper detrás de él.

"Oh Dios mío Bella, ¿Qué te paso ayer por la noche en la película?" Rose preguntó entrando a la cocina.

"No pasó nada" murmuré.

"¡Pues no parecía que no hubiera ocurrido nada!" estalló Emmett desde el salón "¡No creo que haya visto a nadie correr tan rápido como tú lo hiciste!"

Podía sentir mis mejillas volverse más cálidas y lo ignoré para mirar a Edward.

"¿Y qué hay de desayuno?" pregunté sonriendo.

"He hecho pastelitos. Te los traeré al salón y tu puedes coger el sirope" dijo cogiendo los pastelitos del microondas y saliendo de la cocina.

Iba a bajarme de la mesa, cuando me di cuenta lo alta que estaba.

_Genial. No hay manera de que me baje de aquí sin que me estampé contra el suelo._

"¿Bella por qué tardas tanto?" Edward me llamó "Emmett ya se ha comido la mitad de los pastelitos y sin el sirope"

"Edward, necesito ayuda" lo llamé

Caminó hacia la cocina "¿Ayuda con qué?"

Puse mis manos sobre él "Para bajar" dije.

Se rió de mí un rato hasta que me bajó al suelo.

"Gracias" dije, sonriendo.

"Siempre que quieras" dijo riendo.

Salí y cogí el último pastelito que quedaba antes de que Emmett se lo comiera.

"Eh Emmett. Sé que Edward es un buen cocinero, pero, ¿No podías dejarme más de uno?"

Me dio una sonrisa infantil mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo rizado avergonzado.

"Bella, ¿Vas a ir al partido de baloncesto el miércoles que viene?" preguntó Jasper.

"Bueno, pues claro que va a ir" saltó Alice

"¿Voy a ir?" me miró como si fuera estúpida.

"Claro Bella. Tú estás saliendo con el capitán ¿Cómo estaría si tú no fueras?"

Miré a Edward y lo pillé cuando me estaba mirando.

Ella tenía razón, yo estaba saliendo con el capitán. Pero ¿Por qué me sentía tan insegura tan de repente?

* * *

Siento haberme demorado un dia, ya sabeis, los examenes...ahora son los finales y pfff! pero bueno que seria yo sin traducir?, si es que m encantan ver vuestro reviews y vuestros mensajes... jejeje que haria yo sin vosotras mis lectoras?? nada! por que no podria seguir traduciendo con este animo que tengo y tantas ganas!

aqui os dejo el capitulo 11, ya hemos pasado los 10...no quiero que se acaben!! me da una pena!!, weno aun quea... jejeje espero que lo disfruteis un monton y que os guste.

Respondiendo a un review de Marina, son 25 capitulos. Espero que los sigas como hasta ahora ;) Besos!

besitosssss!! y dejen reviewss plisss!! Go!


	12. Rota

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

Bueno este capítulo voy a escribir aquí arriba, primero de todo, graaaaaaaaaaaaaciasss a todosss los que leeis el fic y me mandais reviews!! de verdad vosotras sois las que haceis esto posible y yo pueda traducir con estas ganas que tengo. De nuevo, gracias!!

Tengo noticias...muy buenas diría yo...pero..no se si decirlas ya..o será muy temprano... lo que sí voy a decir ahora, es que perdóname Marina pero no eran 25 capítulos, son 24, la verdad no se en donde tengo la cabeza...con tantos examenes y pfff. Con respecto a la nueva noticia...a lo mejor os lo digo abajo...

Con todo y con eso...aquí teneis el capítulo, disfrutadlo!

* * *

**12. Rota**

Miércoles(Día del partido de baloncesto)

La luz del sol llenó toda la habitación cuando abrí los ojos, bostezando y estirándome. Me levanté, caminé hacia el baño y me duché rápidamente. Me vestí con la ropa que Alice me había sacado la noche anterior.

Me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme a mi Edward preparando el desayuno como cada mañana de esta semana.

Me congelé al dar medio paso. _Woah, ¿Mi Edward? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?_

"¡Buenos días Edward!" dije cuando caminaba hacia el salón y encendía la televisión.

"Buenos días Bella" lo vi entrar con un plato con bacon y huevos.

"Gracias Edward" dije cuando se sentó a mi lado. Algo en él se veía un poco apagado.

"¿Qué va mal Edward?"

"¿Qué? Oh, nada ¿Por qué lo dices?"

Busqué su rostro y supe que estaba mintiendo. Me pregunto que sería...

"¿Bueno, emocionada por ir al partido esta noche?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros "No se lo digas a Alice, pero no realmente. Pero tengo que apoyar a Jayden, ya sabes..."

No contestó.

Comimos en silencio esa mañana, algo que nunca habíamos hecho antes. Ahora sabía definitivamente que algo iba mal...

Cuando terminé de comer, volví al dormitorio para coger todas las cosas necesarias para el colegio y esperé en el salón a que viniera Jayden.

Pocos minutos después, escuché su llamada a la puerta, y le dije adiós con la mano a Edward cuando me iba.

"¿Emocionado por el partido Jayden?"

"Adivino que vendrás ¿No?" asentí "Bien, porque tú eres mi amuleto de la suerte" dijo con una voz cantarina.

Reí "Mejor voy"

"¿Te gustaría salir fuera un ratito después de clases?" preguntó.

"Claro, pero ¿te importa si me llevo mi pen-drive y uno tu ordenador? Tengo que entregar una redacción de inglés para mañana y no he empezado aún"

"Claro"

Todo el camino desde mi dormitorio a la clase, gente le deseaba buena suerte a Jayden para el partido de hoy. Empecé a estar un poco enfadada cuando empezaban a interrumpir nuestras conversaciones pero bueno...

Al finalizar la clase me dio un fugaz beso en la frente y me dijo que me vería después del colegio.

Las clases parecían eternas mientras esperaba la hora del almuerzo donde podría ver a mis amigos.

Cuando llegó, mi estómago hacía ruiditos vergonzosos, así que cogí rápidamente algo de comida y me senté al lado de Edward y empecé a comer.

La mesa estaba inusualmente callada hoy. ¡Incluso Emmett no estaba hablando! Cuando estaba terminando de comer iba a preguntar que qué pasaba, pero Alice me interrumpió.

"Hey Bella, nos veremos en tu habitación antes del partido asi podremos ir juntos ¿Vale?"

"Claro"

"Vamos Bella" dijo Edward, levantándose y entregándome su mano para ayudarme. La agarré y me levanté, esperando a que soltara mi mano, pero el no lo hizo hasta que alcanzamos la clase. No es que no lo quisiera de todas maneras...

Trabajamos un poco más en nuestra canción y me di cuenta que necesitaríamos una semana más y habríamos terminado. Cuando las clases terminaron, caminamos juntos hasta los dormitorios, y después nos separamos.

Jayden me estaba esperando en mi coche como él había prometido y condujimos hasta su apartamento. Tan pronto como aparcamos en el lugar. Cogí el pen-drive de mi bolso y lo llevé hasta su habitación. Necesitaría mucho tiempo para terminar la redacción.

Enchufé el pen en su ordenador y empecé a trabajar mientras Jayden se echaba una siesta.

Un par de horas después, casi había terminado. Sin embargo, ya era hora de volver y lo terminaría en mi habitación.

Estiré los dedos y me levanté para despertar a Jayden. Podía oirlo roncar suavemente en el sofá.

"Jayden" dije, sacudiéndolo suavemente. No cedería.

Me acerqué más a su rostro y le planté un beso en los labios.

"¡Ehh mamá! ¿Para qué haces eso?" gimió, abriendo sus ojos "¡OH! ¡Bella! ¡Maldita sea!"

No podía evitar reirme de él "Vamos, tienes que estar temprano, ¿recuerdas?"

Gimió cuando se puso de pie para coger su uniforme mientras le esperaba pacientemente en la puerta.

Tan pronto como aparqué en mi aparcamiento, salté, literalmente, del coche y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, deseándole buena suerte a Jayden en el caso de que no lo viera antes del partido.

Todo el mundo ya estaba en mi habitación cuando llegué así que nos fuimos. Me quedé detrás para andar con Edward.

Cuando llegamos allí, el lugar estaba casi lleno, así que nos apretujamos en una esquina de enfrente.

Tan pronto como nos sentamos, podía sentir los ojos de alguien posados en mí. Por lo tanto, miré hacia el campo y no me sorprendí de ver a Lauren, con el uniforme de animadora, mirándome. Aún no sabía que era lo que hacía que me odiara.

Unos pocos minutos después, habían gestos de ánimo cuando nuestro equipo corría hacia el campo, con Jayden el primero. Lo vi mirar a la multitud, tan pronto como me vio, me mandó un beso.

Cuando el equipo oponente entró, había un minúsuclo equipo de fans que daban poquísimos ánimos, era patético.

Fue un partido raro, porque ninguno hablaba con los otros. Todo el mundo estaba absorto en el juego, incluídos todos mis amigos. Yo, no siendo una gran fan del baloncesto, me sentí adormilada.

A mitad de partido, íbamos ganando de 18. Diría que nuestro equipo es bueno, pero todo ellos pasaban el balón a Jayden. Creo que una táctica se llamaba así: 'Pasa el balón a Jayden'.

Él era realmente bueno y muy a menudo me miraba desde allí y me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa. Fue una vez de esas veces cuando Lauren me miró, después a Jayden, y volvió a mí. Entonces arrugó el ceño. Me pregunto que le pasaría.

Cuando era el 4º cuarto, era evidente que eramos los ganadores. Pero aún teníamos que estar hasta el final. Mis párpados se hacían mas pesado a cada minuto que pasaba, y podía sentir mi cabeza ladearse. Mi sueño cesó cuando escuché un silbido del juego que me hizo despertar. Eso fue suficiente para que Edward se diera cuenta y me permitió descansar la cabeza en sus piernas.

Escuché el silbido final y me levanté rápidamente. Miré la pantalla y me di cuenta de que habíamos ganado de 38. Una avergonzante pérdida para el equipo contrario.

Alice daba pequeños saltitos y chillaba, y me uní a ella.

Vi a Jayden hacerme señas de que fuera y me encontrara con él, así que, corrí y salté en sus brazos abiertos.

"¡Buen trabajo capitán!" lo felicité.

"Gracias. ¡Ha sido porque tenía a mi amuleto de la suerte aquí!"

Me reí tontamente.

"Te veré después, voy a dormir. Creo que tú también lo necesitas"

Me sonrojé, avergonzada de que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi pequeño sueñecito en el partido.

"¡Vale, adiós!"

Terminamos siendo los últimos en salir de allí desde que Alice se dedicó a felicitar a cada uno de los jugadores individualmente. Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido, así que Edward, Jasper y yo esperabamos allí a Alice.

Cuando volvimos, estaba exhausta y me senté en unos de los sillones de Edward, mientras él ganduleaba en el gran sofá.

Abrí los ojos, eché una mirada al reloj y me percaté de que había pasado una hora dede que volví. También recordé que tenía la redacción de ingles por terminar.

Caminé hacia mi bolso y empecé a buscar mi pen-drive. Al no encontrarlo, me di cuenta de que lo había dejado en el ordenador de Jayden. Me golpeé la frente en frustración, que estúpida era.

"¿Qué va mal?" me preguntó Edward desde el sofá.

"Olvidé mi pen-drive en el apartamento de Jayden y aún tengo que terminar el trabajo y entrgarlo mañana. Mira, tengo que volver, no tardaré"

"Vale"

Cogí rápidamente el ascensor y troté hasta el coche. Pisé el acelerador y estuve en su apartamento en nada de tiempo. Cogí su ascensor hasta la 3º planta y me dirigí a su habitación.

Me estaba acercando a su puerta, podía ver una raja de luz a través de ella. Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba abierta. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuché una voz. Su voz. Lauren. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

Silenciosamente abrí la puerta entera y miré hacia el sonido que salía de ella. Mi mandíbula se abrió y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que vi.

Allí, en el sofá estaba Lauren con una pierna a cada lado de Jayden en pleno proceso de morreo.

Podía sentir la pena en mi corazón, la furia en mi mente, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Confié en él y me engañó de la misma manera que Jacob.

Recuperé la compostura y decidí que nadie vería lo mucho que me afectaba aquello.

Caminé hacia el ordenador donde mi pen-drive estaba y lo cogí, guardando antes el archivo.

"¿Isabella Swan?" Lauren dijo pícaramente. _Oh, ¡así que alguien se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí!_

La ignoré. Podía oir como arrastraban los pies en el suelo. Asumí que era Lauren porque un segundo después ella dijo ¡Ow!.

Podía sentirlo a él de pie a mi lado, pero no levanté la mirada. _Déjalo hablar primero._

Desenchufé el pen-drive y me dispuse a salir.

"Bella espera" dijo, cogiendo mi brazo.

Compuse mi cara y me giré hacia él. Parecía un niño al que habían pillado robando caramelos.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunté en el más educado tono que pude.

Parecía desconcertado por mi tono. Quizás el esperaba que estuviera enfadada por que su boca se abrió, y despues la volvió a cerrar. Tuve que resistir la urgencia de reirme porque como lo hizo parecía un pez.

Finalmente recuperó su voz y dijo "Déjame explicarte. Quiero decir, que yo no sabía que ella-"

Lo corté y sonreí tristemente "Ya sabes, eso no te hará una mejor imagen si me estás intentando decir que te estabas liando con una completa extraña"

Abrió su boca para hablar otra vez pero levanté la mano para callarlo.

"Tú sabes Jayden, todo por lo que volví era por mi pen-drive pero he obtenido algo más de lo esperado. Tengo la verdad" Miré detrás de él para ver a Lauren con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Pero no ha sido un gran problema" continué calmadamente "Ha ocurrido antes de que lo resolviera yo, así que lo haré ahora. No me puedo creer que Edward tuviera razón" me giré para irme y escuché pasos a mi espalda.

"No me sigas, adiós Jayden" lo dejé helado en medio de la habitación y me dirigí a Lauren "Divertíos, y no olvideis de cerrar la puerta con llave" ella parecía impresionada por como de calmada lo había dicho. Si ella lo supiera.

Me fui al ascensor y dejé que las lágrimas queestaba aguantando salieran y recorrieran mi rostro. Entré en mi coche y cerré la puerta de un portazo con un poco de más fuerza de la necesaria.

Poniendo mi pen-drive en el asiento acompañante, saqué mi coche del aparcamiento velozmente, ignorando los chillidos de protestas de los neumáticos. Sabía que tenía que rebajar la velocidad, pero mi furia salió y apreté más el acelerador, yendo a una velocidad que nunca antes había ido.

_¿¡Cómo pudo!?_

Mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos cuando intentaba averiguar durante cuanto tiempo me había estado engañando. _Y apenas la conocía. _Debe pensar que soy estúpida.

Iba muy distraída, que no me di cuenta de las luces de otro coche venían en mi camino hasta que fue demasiado tarde e iba demasiado rápida para parar. Intenté apartarme pero sabía que sería imposible.

Mis ojos se abrieron en horror y únicamente había una persona en mi mente cuando el otro vehículo se estrelló contra el mío y todo se volvió negro.

Edward

* * *

Bueno...después de pensarlo mucho...¿Para qué dejaros con tanto misterio? os la voy a decir.

VA A HABER SECUELA, la autora ya tiene el primer capítulo de la continuación del fic, y os lo aseguro...por como empieza..tiene que estar...igual o mejor qu este..por supuesto también lo traduciré.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y la noticia...espero que si...y espero que también me mandes reviews con vuestra opinion y si teneis alguna pregunta. Yo intentare en la medida de lo posible, contestarla, si no..pues se la preguntaria a la autora.

Me despido!! Besitos a todos!!

Go!!


	13. El hospital

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**13. El hospital**

"Mirad el monitor, está pitando más rápido"

"Pulsa el botón para llamar al doctor"

_Esas voces tan conocidas. ¿Por qué suenan tan lejos?_

"¡Cariño mira! ¡Sus ojos se están moviendo!"

_¡Oh dios mío!._ Parpadeé y mirá hacia donde provenían las voces.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" pude oír la sorpresa en mi propia voz soñolienta.

"¡Cariño! ¡Está despierta!" mi madre dijo, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas libremente.

Sonreí. "Claro que estoy despierta. ¿Por qué estás llorando?" pregunté, intentando sentarme, solo para encontrarme empujada hacia abajo con todos los cables que tenía conectados.

Observé mi alrededor. Una habitación blanca y pequeña, una singular ventana por la cual la luz del sol atravesaba, un sofá y unas pocas sillas. "¿Papá, dónde estoy?"

"¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la otra noche?" Charlie preguntó.

Me concentré y las memorias del accidente aparecieron de repente en mi mente "Oh"

Miré hacia abajo y vi mi pierna izquierda vendada y empecé a sentir dolor radiendo de allí.

Entonces me golpeó...

"Bueno, y si vosotros estais aquí, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado y qué hora es?"

"Tres días y medio" dijo una voz desconocida. Miré hacia la puerta para ver a un hombre alto con el pelo rubio que me parecía ligeramente familiar.

"Holla Bella" caminó hacia mí "Soy el docor Cullen"

_Por supuesto, ¡Él era el padre de Edward y Alice! Se parece un montón a Edward._

"Hola. Y... ¿No me he despertado en tres días?"

"No, te tuvimos que sedar, así no sentirías el dolor cuando te estuvieras curando. Has tenido muchísima suerte. No sé cómo has sobrevivido con solo una pierna rota. Especialmente desde que no llevabas el cinturón puesto y yendo por lo menos a 135km/h"

_Oh-Oh_

"¡Isabella Marie Swan!"

"¿Si, papá?" _Esto es lo que pasa por tener un jefe de policía como padre._

"Estoy muy decepcionado contigo. ¿No llevabas el cinturón? ¿Y tú rompiste los límites de velocidad?"

"Lo siento papá, solo estaba enfadada y tenía prisa" Pero él me estaba escuchando.

"Te dije que no deberíamos haberle dado ese coche. Va demasiado rápido, y la tentación de correr le ha llegado demasiado pronto" le dijo a Reneé.

_Oh, mejor que no piense lo que creo que está pensando._

"¿Qué? Papá, ¡por favor no me quites el coche!" supliqué.

Me volvió a mirar "Bueno, no es como para que estés conduciendo en algún tiempo, estará guardado en el garaje hasta que tu pierna se cure en un tiempo"

Gemí. Idiota

Entonces escuché el sonido más enfadado...

"¿Qué es ese pitido?" pregunté.

El doctor Cullen señaló a la pantalla "el monitor de tu corazón"

"Bien, está enfadado, ¿Puedes apagarlo ya que sabeis que estoy viva?"

Sonrió "No todavía"

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando apareció Alice cruzando la puerta y sentarse en la silla de la ventana. Miraba afuera, no dándose cuenta de que estaba despierta.

"Alice" la llamé. Se heló por un segundo, entonces ladeó su cabeza como si estuviera escuchando voces y continuó mirando fuera.

"¡Alice!" grité.

Ella rápidamente me miró, y volvió a la ventana. Entonces se volvió hacia mí rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos con una cara impresionada y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

"¡Bella!" chilló, saltando de la silla y viniendo hacia mí para darme un abrazo.

Me reí ligeramente para mí.

"¡Bella! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Definitivamente estás despierta! ¡Él se va a volver muy feliz Bella!"

Me congelé "¿Él?"

"Sí, Edward" le di un suspiro de alivio "¡Estuvo todo el tiempo aquí contigo y no se iba a casa! Y finalmente logré convencerlo de que se fuera a comer algo, justo ahora mismo."

"¿Edward está aquí?" pregunté en shock.

Reneé miró a Alice "¿Es ese el muchacho joven que estaba sentado aquí cuando llegamos?"

"¡Sí!" dijo Alice. No podía creer que Edward estuviera aquí todo el tiempo.

"Deberías verlo Bella, cuando recibimos una llamada sobre tu accidente. Nunca he visto a nadie ponerse pálido tan deprisa. Pensé que estaba muerto. Entonces, ¡Cogió su coche y se fue de allí! Pensarías que había fuego. De hecho, alguien nos preguntó dónde hab-"

"Alice" dije cortándola. Estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda escuchando eso. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué se preocuparía tanto? "¿Dónde dijiste que está?" pregunté.

"Aquí mismo" contestó una aterciopelada voz.

Miré hacia la puerta y allí de pie se encontraba Edward, tan espléndido como siempre.

Cometí el error de perderme en sus ojos esmeralda y mi respiración se paró.

"¿Bella?" Reneé me dijo preocupada "¿Por qué no está latiendo tu corazón cariño?"

Escuché a Alice reír por lo bajo.

Cogí una respiración profunda y me giré para mirarla. Volví a mi posición inicial para mirar a Edward y darme cuenta por primera vez de las oscuras sombras que había debajo de sus ojos.

"Vamos Charlie" Renee dijo, poniéndose de pie "Vamos a comer algo" Ella guiaba su mirada de mí a Edward, y sonrió.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Alice empujar al doctor Cullen fuera de la habitación, y finalmente, sólo quedamos nosotros dos.

Lo vi cerrar la puerta y sentarse donde Renee estaba previamente sentada a mi lado.

Sólo estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, mirándonos, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

"¿Edward, estás bien?" susurré.

Arqueó las cejas "¿TÚ eres la que está en una cama de hospital y TÚ me estás preguntando a MÍ si estoy bien?" me preguntó incrédulo.

Sonreí "Edward, pareces como si no hubieras dormido en días"

"¿Te has mirado tú a un espejo Bella?" bromeó.

Fruncí el ceño, dándome cuenta que debía estar horrorosa "No, verdaderamente" dije "Si tú has estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿Dónde has estado durmiendo?"

"No he dormido" murmuró "Me prometí a mí mismo que no lo haría hasta que te levantaras"

¡Estaba impresionada! Este Edward parece mucho más diferente al otro que yo conocí en el avión.

Sonreí y le di la mano para que me la cogiera. Él, mientras me sonreía a mí también, la alcanzó. Tan pronto como nuestras palmas se tocaron, ¡el pitido de mi monitor se volvió loco!

Gemí. Edward se giró y frunció el ceño al monitor "¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Quizás debería llamar al doctor?"

Lo miré arqueando las cejas. ¿Iba en serio? Gracias a dios que él no era consciente de aquello.

"No sé por qué está haciendo eso" mentí "No creo que necesitemos al doctor"

Giró su atención hacia mí "Si estás tan segura"

Asentí.

"¿Quieres hablar de por qué sobrepasaste los límites de velocidad al menos más de 90 km/h?"

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y él, sintiéndolo también, comenzó a acariciar con su dedo pulgar el dorso de mi mano. Me sentí al instante relajada.

"Te prometo que te lo diré, solo que ahora no ¿Vale?" pregunté suplicante.

Él asintió en comprensión y nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que oí la voz…

"¡MOVÉOS! ¡QUITAROS DE MI CAMINO! POR DIOS, ¡SOIS MAS LENTOS QUE UNA MANADA DE SERPIENTES INTENTANDO ATRAVESAR MANTEQUILLA! (supongo que será una frase hecha de allí, parecida a la nuestra de 'Vas pisando huevos' o 'Eres más lento que una tortuga' o algo así)"

Al instante sonreí a su voz y escuché a Edward reírse entre dientes a mi lado.

"Señor, no puede entrar en este momento, ella está descansando" una voz de mujer, probablemente un enfermera, le dijo.

Quería salir de aquí y echarla. Realmente quería verlo.

"¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO PUEDO ENTRAR!?" chilló "¡ES MI HERMANITA PEQUEÑA!"

Me reí otra vez. Es bueno.

"¡Oh!" sonó sorprendida la enfermera "Bueno, en ese caso, podrías entrar"

"¡ESO ES LO QUE HABÍA PENSADO!" pude oír la risa en su voz.

Un segundo después, la puerta casi se cae de la fuerza con que fue abierta al tiempo en que venía hacia mí.

Había una enorme sonrisa infantil en su cara cuando gritó "¡Bella!"

Me reí "¡Emmett!" y abrí los brazos para que pudiera darme un abrazo de oso. "¿Cómo va todo hermanito mayor?"

Me miró tímidamente "Lo siento por eso pero es que no me dejaban entrar de otra manera. Algo como hablar demasiado alto y trastornar tu proceso de curación".

Fingí estar impresionada "¡No me digas!" dije sarcástica.

No creo que lo escuchara por que dirigió su mano hasta la cabeza y dijo "¡Lo sé! Eso es lo que dije. ¡Esos locos trabajadores del hospital necesitan ir a revisarse los cerebros!"

Agité mi cabeza entre risas y escuché a Edward burlarse a mi lado.

Emmett debe de haberse dado cuenta que no éramos los únicos que estábamos en la habitación porque miró hacia Edward, luego a mí, y después a Edward otra vez.

"¿Interrumpo algo aquí?" preguntó mientras alzaba sus cejas y las movía sugestivamente.

Eso me hizo reírme otra vez "No, ¿dónde están Rose y Jasper?"

"Oh, están comiendo" dijo "Y Bella, escuché que ibas a 135 km/h, ¿Cómo fue eso?" preguntó sonriendo.

Tonto Emmett. ¡Por supuesto que quería saber sobre todas las cosas!

"Si te digo la verdad, iba distraída; No sabía a la velocidad que iba. Además, con mi coche no es que sientas a qué velocidad vas tampoco" dije mirando abajo.

"¿Por qué ibas tan distraída para llegar a tan velocidad?" preguntó

Miré rápidamente hacia arriba y arrugué la frente "Nada"

Luego cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y me envió una mirada. Sabía que no lo dejaría pasar. "Bien, te lo diré más tarde ¿Vale?"

Asintió "Bueno, solo vine a decir hola. Los dejo continuar con lo que sea que estaban haciendo antes de que los interrumpiera" Añadió, guiñando, y caminó para salir. Entonces se heló. De pie en la puerta había una pequeña mujer en un uniforme de enfermera con una mano en la cadera y la otra llamando con el dedo a Emmett. Ladeó su cabeza en desaprobación y le hizo el ademán para salir. Emmett me miró otra vez, me volvió a guiñar, y caminó hacia ella.

"Tú, estás en un gran problema señorito" dijo, mirándolo. "Comprobé los informes y la Señorita Swan no tiene hermanos mayores"

Escuché a Emmett dar un grito sofocado y ponerme la mano en el corazón "¿¡ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE ESTOY MINTIENDO!? ¿¡NO VES CÓMO NOS PARECEMOS!?"

"Bueno, yo…uh señor" tartamudeó la enfermera.

Escuché a Emmett lloriquear "MAMI SIEMPRE DIJO QUE ELLA ERA MÁS GUAPA QUE YO, PERO ESTO, ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO!" chilló, dándome una sonrisa y corrió mientras pretendía llorar.

"Oh cariño" la enfermera dijo caminando para salir "Mejor lo arreglo con ese pobre chico"

Miré a Edward y ambos estallamos en risas

"Emmett es un caso" dije mientras conseguía parar. Él asintió.

Después de que nos calmáramos miré a Edward y me lo encontré ya mirándome con una especie de emoción en sus ojos.

Elevó su mano y cogió un mechón de pelo y lo puso detrás de mi oreja. Cuando quitó la mano, rozó mi piel dejando a su paso una sensación de hormigueo y la estúpida máquina se volvió loca otra vez.

Esta vez, sentí debajo de mi camiseta mi corazón. Me la quité y la tiré al suelo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Edward preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros "Edward necesitas descansar. Ya sabes que estoy bien ahora" dije mirándolo.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" preguntó un poco herido.

"¡NO!" dije un poco demasiado rápido y un poquito demasiado alto. Él sonrió.

"Puedes dormir aquí" Señalé el sofá del fondo de la habitación.

Sonrió "Vale, lo haré"

Podía sentirme otra vez somnolienta.

"Bien, mejor parece que te dejaré dormir" murmuró.

Asentí "Y tú duerme aquí"

Sonreí cuando escuché su voz tarareando la nana en la que estábamos trabajando.

"Duerme Bella" susurró en mi oído.

No sé cuánto estuve durmiendo pero cuando me levanté y miré a la ventana aún quedaban algunos rayos de sol atravesándola. Podía suponer que sería por la tarde.

Miré hacia el sofá y me sentí feliz de ver a Edward durmiendo.

Estaba mirando el techo, dibujando con mis ojos cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Supuse que sería el doctor o la enfermera para revisarme así que continué mirando al techo.

"Bella" mis ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta en cuanto reconocí esa voz. Me helé.

* * *

Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, ya hemos pasado la mitad! no!! bueno.pero me consolais con vuestros reviews! jejeje

Recibí un review diciendo que por favor tradujera otro fic llamado Welcome to drama academy, lo he leído, y si, está genial, pero hay un pequeño problema, ya lo están traduciendo, aunque sé que lleva ya un monton de tiempo sin actualizar, creo que quedaría muy mal en el caso de que lo continuara traduciendo, por que a mi no me gustaría que me lo hicieran a mí, pero todo es cuestión de hablar con la que lo traduce y si me deja o no, lo haré y ya os diré si me contesta o no y eso.

También me han pedido que ponga los links en inglés de este fic y de su secuela, no os voy a impedir que lo leais pero no dejeis de leer este también, simplemente por el hecho de saber si lo traduzco bien o no.

Aquí esta: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4056422 / 1 / This Lullaby

y el de la secuela : http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/4253211/1/ She Said Yes

No olviden ponerlo todo junto, y entre el nombre del fic, barras bajas

Gracias a todoss los que dejais reviews, que me dais muchos animos y ganas d seguir adelante y espero que os haya gustado este capi.

Go! plzz!


	14. Confesiones

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

14. Confesiones

Vi como se hacía camino hacia mí y se quedó de pie delante de mi cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jacob?" dije despectivamente.

En serio, ¿Este tío no puede pillar una indirecta? ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que me deje en paz?

"Tsk, tsk Bella. ¿Dónde están tus modales? Simplemente vine para asegurarme de que mi novia seguía aún viva" dijo sonriendo.

"Por dios Jacob, ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no estamos juntos nunca más? Estoy empezando a cansarme de repetírtelo todo el tiempo" dije frustrada.

Vi como su ceño se fruncía y la furia se hacía eminente en su rostro.

"Ahora escucha-" dijo señalándome con el dedo.

"No, escucha tú" Edward gruñó levantándose del sofá, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Yo ni incluso me había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto y no creo que Jacob no se diera cuenta de que no había nadie más en la habitación.

"Creo que Bella te lo ha dejado más claro que el agua que no requiere ni disfruta de tu compañía. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para todos nosotros si te fueras y nunca volvieras" dijo Edward, mientras caminaba hacia Jacob.

"¿Y por qué querría hacer las cosas más fáciles para nadie ahora?" Jacob le soltó en la cara.

"Créeme. Querrías." Contestó Edward con lo que era un leve tono amenazador que hizo que segregara adrenalina por todo el cuerpo y me recorrieran escalofríos.

No creo que fuera la única a la que le afectó su tono porque Jacob parecía que se congeló en miedo por un segundo antes de contestar "¿Y quién eres tú? No pareces que seas su novio"

Había un silencio en la habitación cuando nadie habló. Aproveché ese tiempo para mover mi mano hacia lo que era el botón para llamar al doctor.

"Espera, ¿Tú no eres su novio verdad?" preguntó Jake, con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

Me pregunté qué diría Edward. Lo miré a él esperando su respuesta.

Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y sonrió "¿Y qué si lo soy?" desafió.

Vi las manos de Jacob posarse en su cintura a la vez que daba un paso amenazador hacia Edward, quién, por el contrario, seguía allí de pie sonriendo. Fue una extraña reacción en mi opinión.

El ambiente estaba realmente tenso cuando Jacob miró a Edward y me encontré deseando con todas mis fuerzas que el doctor llegara pronto.

"¿Bella?"

Gracias. Gracias. Gracias

Me giré hacia la puerta para ver a todos mis amigos, padres y al doctor en la puerta mirando a Edward y Jacob con caras cansadas.

"Estábamos hablando con el doctor cuando lo llamaste ¿Va todo bien?" preguntó Charlie.

"Si papa, todo está perfectamente aquí" dije sarcásticamente y señalando a Jacob cuando todos entraban en la habitación "¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?"

"Bella, él solo ha venido a verte. Le dije a la enfermera que estaría bien que os vierais ya que erais buenos amigos"

Resoplé y vi a Jacob darle una sonrisa grata a Charlie.

"Papá, tú le dejaste entrar, quiero que le enseñes el camino de salida"

"Ahora Bella, no puedes seguir enfadada con él por un pequeño incidente hace meses. Dale al muchacho una oportunidad para que se arrepienta"

Estoy segura de que los ojos se me salieron de la cara. ¿En serio ese hombre era mi padre? Miré a mis amigos que también estaban con caras en shock. Bien, al menos no era la única.

"Papá, no sé qué te ha contado Jacob, pero estoy segura de que no se la verdad. ¿Te dijo que se matriculó aquí para poder seguirme? ¿Y que amenazó con raptarme?" pregunté.

"¡No hice tales cosas!" dijo Jacob mirando directamente a mí.

Vi a Charlie cambiar su expresión del shock a la incredulidad.

"Bella, no me gusta que mientas. ¿Cómo pudo estar Jacob aquí si ha estado en Phoenix por más de una semana?"

Así que era allí donde había estado todo este tiempo ¿Por qué volvería allí?

"Y, ¿Por qué intentaría volver contigo si ya tiene novia?" continuó Charlie.

"¿Una novia?" pregunté, arqueando las cejas hacia Jacob y viendo como se le cruzaba una mueca de dolor.

"Sí, él está saliendo con tu amiga Jessica Stanley. La trajo a cenar a casa el otro día" Dijo Renee.

¿Por qué saldría Jessica con Jacob incluso sabiendo que me había engañado a mí antes? ¿Por qué querría Jacob salir con ella? Nunca pareció interesado en ella.

"Así que ¿Pensáis que me lo estoy inventando?" pregunté. Charlie asintió. Miré a Renee como pidiendo ayuda pero ella no me estaba mirando "Pero papá, no podría haber estado en Phoenix todo este tiempo. Él estuvo aquí sólo hace par de semanas y fue arrestado. ¡Puedes incluso preguntar a mis amigos!" Vi como Alice asentía bruscamente hacia Charlie.

"Ajá, ¡él estuvo aquí! ¡Y Edward tuvo que noquearlo con una barra congelada de pan!" dijo.

"¿Una barra congelada?" Preguntó Charlie monótono. Lo admitiré, lo de la barra de pan ha sonado un poco absurdo ahora. "Bella, hacer que tus amigos mientan por ti no es manera para hacer esto. Ahora te vas a disculpar con Jacob y vais a volver a ser amigos otra vez. ¿He sido claro?" preguntó, mientras veía a Jacob sonreír.

"No" dije.

"Bien. Ahora…espera ¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó Charlie asustado.

"Dije que no" repetí, viendo como la cara de Charlie se volvía roja y Renee me envió una expresión de sorpresa "Quiero que Jacob se vaya de esta habitación y quiero que se vaya ahora" Dije calmadamente.

"Permíteme" dijo Emmett, levantándose del sitio donde estaba sentado al lado de Rosalie y acercándose a Jake.

"Déjalo Emmett" dijo el doctor Cullen "Estoy seguro que él puede irse solito"

"¿Me estás echando?" preguntó, sorprendido.

"Las necesidades del paciente van lo primero. Y francamente, tengo que admitirlo ahora, tú eres un pesado. Es preciso que te vayas"

Jacob se giró hacia mi padre, enviándole una mirada de súplica pero mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado frunciéndome el ceño. Todos lo miramos, y esperamos a que se fuera.

"Jacob, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas. No queremos problemas y puedes esperarnos en el coche" dijo Charlie.

Lo miré con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Jacob caminaba hacia la salida con los hombros encorvados. Pero tan pronto como estuvo en la puerta, se giró y me dio una sonrisilla malévola antes de salir.

Parpadeé. ¿Lo había imaginado?

"Yo lo vi también" Edward murmuró a mi lado.

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunté.

"Ni idea, pero no era nada bueno"

"Bella" dijo Charlie "Jacob y tú habéis montado una buena, hablaremos de esto más tarde"

Lo ignoré y me volví hacia el doctor Cullen "Y ¿Cuándo me dan el alta?"

"Hoy mismo si quieres. El impacto que recibió tu pierna del choque no es demasiado malo así que con la escayola y las muletas debería ser suficiente. Sin embargo, si sintieras algún dolor en donde sea, debes venir para que te lo miremos. Estoy un poquito escéptico de que solo tu pierna haya salido herida."

"Vale, me quiero ir ya"

Cuando vi que me ponía la escayola, intenté ignorar todo el dolor que sentía y me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado una pregunta importante.

"Doctor Cullen ¿Con quién choqué?"

"Creo que era el señor Anderson si no recuerdo mal. Iba hablando por el móvil de regreso a casa cuando salió del trabajo y no estaba totalmente prestando atención a la carretera así que el accidente no fue sólo por tu culpa"

"Oh ¿Y está bien?"

"Sí, no recibió heridas importantes. Sólo unos hematomas por haberse roto el cristal" dijo sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente "Se le pudo dar el alta ayer"

Di un suspiro de alivio "Eso es bueno"

"Hmm" fue su respuesta. Me puse de pie y me alcanzó las muletas.

"Eres libre para irte Señorita Swan. Pero no dudes en llamarme si tienes algún problema y haz las cosas fáciles"

"Gracias" dije sonriendo cuando Edward me ayudó a salir y todos los demás nos siguieron por detrás.

Cuando entré al parking cojeando me giré para enfrentar a mis padres.

"¿Cuándo os vais a ir?" pregunté.

"Tenemos que irnos ya" Renee admitió tímidamente "No sabíamos que nos quedaríamos tanto tiempo"

"Oh" dije "Te echaré de menos" y me dio un abrazo.

"Yo también" susurró.

"¿Vino Jacob con vosotros?" Le pregunté a Charlie mientras le daba un abrazo.

Asintió "Lo más seguro es que esté esperándonos en el coche. Adiós Bella"

La última vez era yo la que se iba. Ahora, aquí estaba yo de pie viendo como se dirigían en la dirección contraria a la mía hacia su coche. Entonces un brazo tranquilizador se posó en mi hombro y levanté la vista para ver a Edward mirándome.

"Vamos. Los otros ya se han ido" dijo, y me di cuenta por primera vez que mis amigos ya se habían ido. Me apoyé en Edward cuando me dirigió hacia su Volvo. Cogió las muletas y las puso en los asientos traseros, entonces me colocó a mí en el asiento del copiloto antes de que entrara también en el coche.

"Gracias Edward" le dije cuando conducía hacia nuestra habitación.

"¿Por qué me las das?" preguntó.

"Bueno, por salvarme de Jacob otra vez, y por esto"

Sonrió "Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No?"

"Sí" Tú eres mejor amigo mío de lo que Jayden fue jamás…

Cuando aparcó el coche me di cuenta de que los coches de mis amigos ya estaban allí. Suspiré. Probablemente estarían esperándonos en la habitación y pidiendo explicaciones justo en el momento que cruzáramos la puerta. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió exactamente.

Tan pronto como Edward abrió la puerta Alice voló hacia mí y me acomodó en el sofá mientras yo intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

"Bueno, esto es más tarde Bella" dijo Emmett "así que mejor que nos cuentes por qué tuviste un accidente"

Me estaba sintiendo extremadamente incómoda con todos los ojos puestos en mí y me empecé a mover nerviosamente en mi sitio. Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado, me cogió la mano y me dio esa magnífica acaricia para que me calmara.

Suspiré "Fui al apartamento de Jayden después del partido para coger mi pen-drive de su ordenador porque me lo dejé allí y lo necesitaba para el siguiente día. Cuando llegué, vi algo que me enfadó y cuando cogí mi coche estaba distraída por lo que había visto pero también un poco herida. De ahí la velocidad y el no prestar atención a la carretera" terminé.

"¿qué viste Bella?" Edward preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

Pude sentir las lágrimas caer de mis ojos cuando recordé lo que había visto. No estaba herida porque me hubiera engañado, era solamente mi mala suerte eligiendo los tíos. Me había olvidado de los tíos y confié en él, pero mira adónde he llegado. Ahora sabía definitivamente que tendría que estar un tiempo sin salir con ningún chico. Al menos no hasta que encontrara a uno del que estuviera cien por cien segura de que no me dejaría.

"Jayden se estaba liando con Lauren en el sofá de su salón" dije con las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Esperaba que se quedaran boquiabiertos o en shock pero todo lo que veía a través de mis borrosos ojos eran intercambios de miradas entre ellos.

Eso me golpeó…

Jadeé "¿Lo sabíais? ¿Todos vosotros sabíais que me estaba engañando?"

Alice me miró alarmada "Espera, nosotros no sabíamos que te estaba engañando. Sólo escuchamos de pasada a Lauren decir a sus amigas que te haría pagar por haberle quitado a Edward. No sabíamos que iba a hacer, pero adivino que eso era a lo que se refería. Nos creíamos que ocurriría en el almuerzo ya que es el único sitio donde te ve pero captamos que no hizo nada y pensamos que se le habría olvidado y no queríamos enfadarte por eso"

¿Así que por no liarse con Edward cada vez que quiera tiene que alejar a Jayden de mí? Pero aún así, él le habría respondido. Me recordé a mí misma. Parecía como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos. Estaba un poco sorprendida de cómo me lo estaba tomando todo de tranquilo (sin incluir el accidente). Quizás Jayden no significaba tanto como me pensé. Sólo debió ser el accidente.

"Alice, me gustaría irme a dormir. ¿Podrías ayudarme?" le pregunté, sonrojándome por lo que le había pedido.

Se dio cuenta de a qué me refería y se levantó "Por supuesto"

Me puse de pie, cogí mis muletas y fui cojeando detrás de ella hasta el dormitorio. Cerré la puerta y me ayudó a quitarme la ropa y a ponerme el pijama antes de que se fuera y me prometiera estar de vuelta mañana. Cuando le dije si iría al colegio, me recordó que mañana era domingo.

Escuché a los demás irse y me tumbé en la cama, olvidándome de todo lo que había ocurrido. Me di cuenta de que Jayden no había tenido el valor de venir a visitarme al hospital. Y fue toda su culpa el que tuviera el accidente. Estaba deliberando sus intenciones y no me di cuenta de que Edward había entrado en la habitación y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

"Bella" su voz me saco enteramente de mis pensamientos "De verdad lo siento muchísimo por lo que ha pasado entre Jayden y tú"

"No hay nada por lo que tú debas disculparte Edward" dije, sonriéndole a la preocupación claramente visible en sus ojos. Nos miramos el uno al otro en un silencio cómodo y me encontré a mí misma perdida en su mirada. Era demasiado tentadora y me llenaba con una sensación rara. Me tuve que recordar que él sólo me cuidaba porque éramos amigos.

Salí de mi trance cuando me di cuenta de que se levantó y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunté, mi voz parecía más bien un susurro.

"a dormir" me contestó mirando hacia abajo.

"Oh. Bueno, ¿Quieres dormir aquí esta noche?" pregunté, anhelando que aceptara. Necesitaba a alguien conmigo esta noche.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó.

Lo pensé un momento. Él no intentaría nada. "Sí, estoy segura"

Sonrió y se dirigió hacia la otra parte de la cama, se tumbó y nos tapó a los dos con la manta. Fruncí el ceño al ver el enorme espacio que había entre nosotros e intenté acercarme a él desapercibidamente. Terminé torciendo mi pierna rota en una extraña dirección e hice una mueca de dolor mientras pegué un grito de dolor.

Edward inmediatamente se sentó y me cogió en sus brazos "¿Qué te pasa?"

Señalé mi pierna y pude sentir caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas. Sentía como si hubiera fuego en el interior de mi pierna.

Me empujó contra él cuando se volvió a tumbar intentando calmarme. Me relajé en sus brazos, era donde quería estar al fin y al cabo. Y sentí poco a poco al dolor remitir.

"Ey Edward"

"¿Si Bella?" susurró en mi pelo.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con la chica que te gusta?" pregunté

E inmediatamente sentí su cuerpo tensarse a mi lado y solamente eran los segundos antes de que respondiera.

"Las cosas van bien" contestó con cautela "Ahora creo que nos estamos llevando mejor"

"Oh" podía sentir mi corazón hundirse ante el comentario. Probablemente estarían juntos pronto ¿Por qué me importa tanto esto de todas formas? ¿No es que parezca que tenga sentimientos hacia él verdad? Era mi amigo y estaba feliz por él. La chica que lo consiguiera sería extremadamente afortunada.

"¿Bella que estás pensando?" preguntó.

"Nada"

Gimió "Realmente me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por esa bonita cabeza tuya"

"Estaba pensando que estoy feliz por ti por que las cosas vayan a mejor" no estaba mintiendo completamente.

Suspiró y me puso más cerca de él, escondiendo su cabeza en mi pelo.

"Yo también. Buenas noches Bella"

"Buenas noches" susurré mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho y apretaba mi brazo en torno a él. Quería quedarme así para siempre pero sabía que no podría estar con él mucho más tiempo. Tan pronto como tuviera a la chica a la que espera, las cosas no serían las mismas. Sólo albergaba la esperanza de que ocurriera lo más tarde posible. Sería bueno no estar con Jayden nunca más. De ninguna manera podía dejar así a Edward y no sentirme culpable.

Esos pensamientos tristes cruzaban mi mente cuando me quedé dormida en brazos de Edward.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! perdonadme por haberme demorado unos días pero es que tenía un super examen de literatura y bueno he estado muy liada. Espero no demorarme más en los siguientes capitulos, pero es que también este era un poco largo...

Bueno como siempre digo, muchas graciass a todos los que dejais reviews, sois mis ganas d traducir en serio, eso de haber pasado ya los 300 reviews me hace sentir increiblemente afortunada, porque pocas historias consiguen llegar a los 300, y aun quedan 10 capitulos mas... de verdad no hay palabras para describir como me siento. Solo puedo decir Gracias!!

Espero que os haya gustado el capi, en este por lo menos no os dejo tanto con las ganas...jeje. Y eso, que me dejeis reviews con vuestra opinion, preguntas, dudas..lo que sea..si está en mi mano lo solucionaré.

Por otro lado, le mandé un mensaje a través de aqui a la traductora de "Welcome to drama academy" y aun no me ha contestado, la verdad dudo mucho de que lo haga...ya que se lo envié el lunes...pero si veo que no me responde y eso...ya decidiré qué hacer..aun no lo tengo claro, por eso tambien necesito que me lo digais vosotros, si quereis de verdad que la siga o no, yo os puedo decir que es una gran historia y me encanta..pero ya vosotros decidiis.

Creo que no me preguntasteis nada en especial el capitulo anterior..asi que si se me olvida algo recordadmelo..que tengo la cabeza saturada de tanto estudiar...jajaja.

Bueno lectoras, las dejo, un beso!!

Go!!


	15. Alice da miedo

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**15. Alice da miedo**

Podía sentir la luz del sol golpeando en mi rostro cuando fui consciente de lo más importante, podía sentir un par de brazos agarrados fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí, dándome cuenta de quien se trataba, pero también recordé la reacción que tuve la primera vez que amanecí entre sus brazos. Abrí los ojos y muy lentamente me di la vuelta entre sus brazos para encontrarme que él ya estaba despierto y me miraba.

"Buenos días Bella" dijo con una expresión divertida. Parecía que se estuviera conteniendo de estallar en risas.

"¿Buenos días Edward?" podía sentir la confusión apoderarse de mi cara cuando intenté descifrar la expresión de sus ojos esmeralda. "¿Puedo saber qué es tan divertido?"

Rápidamente sus ojos se volvieron inocentes "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Qué pasa? Me estás ocultando algo…"

"No seas absurda Bella" dijo, separándose de mí y levantándose de la cama "Sólo nos acabamos de levantar"

Alcé la mirada para mirarlo y no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa socarrona en mis labios.

"¿Pokemon?" dije examinando sus boxers "Edward puedo entender lo de Bob esponja, pero esto es demasiado. ¿Los ha visto Alice? ¡Le daría un ataque al corazón!"

"No menosprecies los boxers Bella. Sólo estás celosa, y por supuesto que Alice los ha visto. Ella conoce cada una de las ropas que poseo, pero no puede hacer nada por que mi Abuela los hizo para mí" dijo con una sonrisilla.

Entonces recordé cuando Alice me dijo la especial conexión que él tenía con sus Abuelos. Por supuesto que llevaría esos boxers, pero aún así...

Vi como caminaba alrededor de la cama hasta llegar a mi lado, bajó su rostro hasta quedar a menos de 2 centímetros del mío.

"¿Estás preparada?" dijo, con su dulce y cálida respiración golpeando mi cara.

Me quedé en blanco por un momento antes de que comprendera completamente qué era lo que me había preguntado.

"¿Pp- para qué?" tartamudeé apartando mis ojos de su mirada intensa.

Sentí como pasaba un brazo por detrás de mi espalda y el otro por debajo de mis piernas. Y antes de que me diera cuenta me había elevado y me llevaba fuera de la habitación.

"Para desayunar" me dijo con una sonrisa cuando me dejó sentada en uno de los sillones del salón "¿Y ahora qué te gustaría desayunar? "

"No sé, ¡Sorpréndeme!"

Cuando se fue hacia la cocina, iba a coger el mando de la tele para encenderla, pero cuando ya casi estaba...

_¡Slam! _Casi me caigo al escuchar el portazo de la puerta al abrirse. Solo una persona podría hacer una ruidosa entrada como esa.

"¡Emmett! ¿Para qué haces eso?" le grité cuando luché por volver a estar cómoda en el sillóm sin hacerme daño en la pierna.

"Lo siento" me dijo tímidamente "Pero Rose me dijo que me asegurara de que estábais despiertos. ¡Vamos a ir al centro comercial en una hora!"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?" pregunté.

Puso las manos en su pecho como protegiéndose "No sé. ¡A mí no me grites! ¡Rose me dijo que Alice no ha podido ir a las tiendas por lo menos en tres días porque estaba en el hospital contigo!"

Lo miré confusa "¿Y?"

Escuché un grito ahogado que no solo venía de Emmett sino también de Edward. Me giré para ver como asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Hay algo que debería saber?" pregunté.

Emmett ladeó su cabeza hacia a mí. "Bella, ¡Alice se alimenta de compras compulsivas al MENOS una vez al día! ¡Es como si no hubieras comido en tres días enteros! ¿Cómo te sentirías después de eso?"

Miré a Edward preocupada "¿Me estáis hablando en serio? Quiero decir, yo sabía que le gustaban las compras pero no que fuera tan así"

Vi como los ojos de Edward se abrían de miedo "¿Estás seguro de que no ha comprado nada en tres días enteros Emmett?" preguntó.

"¡Eso es lo que Rose me dijo! ¿¡No es un nuevo récord!?"

Me quedé mirándolos a los dos "¿Y qué pasa si no compra?"

Ahora ambos abrieron los ojos de miedo "Oh tío, ¿¡Recuerdas qué ocurrió la otra vez que no compró en dos días!? ¡Esto va a ser malo!" dijo Emmett

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunté.

Edward sólo zarandeó su cabeza "Es una larga historia. Mejor te la contamos luego. Ahora vete preparando que no queremos que se enfade con nosotros por hacerla esperar y no estar preparados. Ella ha estado distraída contigo en el hospital, pero ahora que has vuelto ¡Necesita alimentarse!"

"¿Dónde está?" le pregunté a Emmett "Necesito prepararme"

"Aquí, la llamaré" dijo Emmett sacando su móvil."¿Ey Jasper? ... Sí estamos despiertos ... Bella necesita ayuda para prepararse ¿Puede Alice venir? ... ¿Qué? Bueno, supongo que Rose tendrá que venir entonces ... Vale, hasta luego"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puede venir Alice?" pregunté preocupada.

"Bueno, Jasper está teniendo problemas con mantenerla alejada de la puerta para que no salte sobre ella como una leona y salga corriendo para el centro comercial ¡No creo que te pudiera ayudar! Iré a ver si Rose puede venir"

Se fue dejándome con los ojos como platos "¿De verdad es tan malo?" le pregunté a Edward que se dirigía al dormitorio.

"Sip, tendremos que dejar el desayuno. Tomaremos algo en el centro comercial ¿Vale?"

"Claro" dije cuando lo vi apresurarse hacia el dormitorio.

Esperé sentada pacientemente unos minutos hasta que Rose apareció por la puerta. Ya estaba lista y preparada para irnos.

"Vale Bella, vamos a prepararte lo más rápido posible. No sé cuánto durará Alice atada a una silla en estos momentos" dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Ella trabajó muy rápido! Apenas unos minutos después estaba ajustándome la escayola y cogí las muletas para ayudarme a levantarme.

Rose abandonó la estancia y nos dijo que nos esperaría fuera mientras Edward me ayudaba a salir. Podría haber estado imaginándomelo, pero parecían realmente asustados.

Cogimos el ascensor y cuando estábamos abandonando el edificio, escuché a Edward maldecir por lo bajo mientras miraba hacia delante. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el suelo ya que no caería, pero cuando lo escuché levanté la cabeza y miré en la dirección en que miraban sus ojos. Pude sentir mi mandíbula abrirse cuando estábamos saliendo.

¡Alice! Sus ojos estaban totalmente negros y su nariz avivarse cuando nos vio a Edward y a mí mientras Jasper y Emmett luchaban por mantenerla quieta. ¡Realmente asustaba!

"¿Dónde habéis estado vosotros dos?" nos chilló.

"Uh..Nosotros...Bueno..." Escuché a Edward tartamudear y me di cuenta de lo seria que era la situación.

"¿¡Estáis intentando matarme!? ¡Vámonos ya!" gritó cuando Jasper alzó su minúsculo cuerpo y la llevaba hasta su coche.

Mi cuerpo inmediatamente siguió las órdenes que me había dado y me apresuré a llegar al Volvo de Edward con él a mi lado.

Cuando me ayudó a entrar en su coche, vimos como el Porshe de Alice conducido por Jasper pasaba a gran velocidad por nuestro lado. Pudimos ver rápidamente a una Alice sentada en el asiento del copiloto mordiendo el salpicadero con mucha fuerza y señalando hacia el centro comercial.

Miré a Edward con ojos aterrados y me encontré con que los de él ya me miraban cuando fue a sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Pronto llegamos y aparcamos en el parking y cuando me estuvo ayudando a salir del coche, capté la visión de una muchacha diminuta con el pelo negro corriendo hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

_Espera un minuto ¡Que es Alice!_

Me agarré al brazo de Edward y la señalé. Vimos como Jasper corría detrás de ella para cogerla y pasando olímpicamente de la mirada de los compradores curiosos. Tan pronto como llegamos a la puerta me giré para mirar a Edward.

"Dios Mío"

"Lo sé" me susurró.

Vimos a Rosalie y a Emmett entrando delante de nosotros e hicimos un gran esfuerzo en alcanzarlos.

"¿Habéis visto eso?" les susurré tan pronto como los alcanzamos.

"¡SI TE REFIERES A ALICE CORRIENDO COMO UNA GUEPARDO HACIA EL CENTRO COMERCIAL, ENTONCES SÍ, LA VIMOS!" explotó Emmett ganando muchas más miradas curiosas hacia nosotros.

Zarandeé mi cabeza en incredulidad. El chico nunca cambiaría. Quizás tiene problemas de oído…

Cuando entramos dentro, me di cuenta de que no teníamos ni idea de en qué tienda estaba Alice con Jasper, así que decidimos que mejor iríamos a por algo de comer. Pero entonces escuchamos lo que parecía un grito de Alice en la tienda de al lado nuestra.

"Ya sabes, no creo que quiera estar ahí con ella" dijo Rosalie "Emmett, ve y dile a Jasper que vamos a estar comiendo y vuelve con nosotros"

La cara de Emmett era graciosísima cuando buscaba la alternativa de entrar y salir de la tiendasin que Alice se diera cuenta. Parecía que no encontró ninguna solución porque dijo:

"No sé Rose, ¿Qué tal si lo llamamos al móvil?"

"Gallina" escuché a Edward murmurar por lo bajo.

Emmett levantó la vista alarmado "¿¡Yo, gallina!? ¿¡Por qué no entras tú entonces!?" le retó.

Sentí como Edward se encogía, literalmente "Ya sabes, yo creo que llamarlo es una buena idea. Vamos a comer" dijo dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador.

"Pobre Jasper" murmuré.

"Qué va, está acostumbrado a esto" dijo Emmett, _sí pero aún así..._

Nos sentamos en las sillas antes para que Emmett pudiera llamar a Jasper. Tan pronto como Jasper descolgó se escuchaban gritos, por supuesto, eran de Alice. No estaba muy contento de que lo abandonáramos pero al menos nos dijo que Alice iba a cambiar de tienda, y eso era bueno.

Rápidamente nos giramos para mirar la entrada de la tienda, de repente vimos a Alice correr hacia otra tienda seguida por el pobre Jasper cargando todas las bolsas de la compra, y no eran pocas precisamente.

En vez de estar asustada como lo estuve esta mañana, esta vista era un poco cómica y empecé a reír. Estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas cuando tuve el molesto presentimiento de que alguien me observaba.

Lentamente me giré en mi sitio, y sentía el miedo en la boca del estómago. Paré de reírme en el momento en que estaba cara a cara con la persona que me estaba mirando.

Jayden.

Había olvidado completamente que él trabajaba aquí. Ahora, de pie en el mostrador de Orange Julius, me estaba mirando.

"¿Algo va mal Bella?" Preguntó Edward al percatarse de que había parado de reír. Lo vi seguir la línea de mi mirada y su mandibula se tensó. Él tampoco parecía demasiado feliz de volver a verlo.

Jayden y yo nos miramos lo que para mí fue una eternidad antes de que lo viera salirse del mostrador y acercarse a mí.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo entrar en pánico. ¿De verdad quería hablar con él ahora mismo? Pero tendríamos que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

"¿Quieres que le diga que te deje en paz?" preguntó Edward, sintiéndo mi tensión.

Ladeé la cabeza y me levanté, así podría ir a una mesa cercana. Mejor terminar con esto de una vez.

"Bueno, si intenta hacerte algo, ¡puedes llamar a Bob y Joe para encargarse de él!" escuché a Emmett gritar a mis espaldas.

Lo miré "¿Bob y Joe?" pregunté.

Levantó uno de sus puños "Bob" y entonces levantó el otro "y Joe, al rescate" Zarandeé la cabeza casi riendo mientras me alejaba.

Apoyé las muletas en la silla contigua y me senté. Al poco rato, Jayden se sentó enfrente, levanté la mirada para enfrentar a sus ansiosos ojos azules.

"Hola Jayden" dije dulcemente, cogiéndolo con la guardia baja.

Vi como intentaba hablar pero no le salían palabras. Finalmente escondió su rostro en sus manos y dejó un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Cada vez era más consciente de que mis amigos me miraban cuando el silencio se dibujó entre nosotros.

"Bueno, supongo que si no tienes nada que decirme, puedo irme" dije, preparándome para levantarme.

"¡No, espera!" gritó Jayden, agarrándome la mano como gesto de que me quedara. Volví a sentarme y esperé a que empezara.

"Mira Bella, realmente quiero disculparme por lo que viste en mi apartamento. Pero tienes que creerme, no lo tenía preparado"

Arqueé las cejas pero me hizo señales de que esperara. Por lo que lo dejé continuar.

"Me quedé dormido en el sofá después del partido y no había cerrado la puerta con pestillo por que mi compañero aún no había llegado. Entonces todo lo que sentí de repente era a alguien besándome y pensé que serías tú porque ya lo hiciste una vez. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no eras tú y cuando abrí los ojos, ¡Me quedé en shock! Le pregunté que qué hacia allí y me dijo que tú me estabas engañando con Edward Cullen. Estaba incrédulo al principio y no la creí, pero entonces me empezó a preguntar que por qué creía que siempre estabas con él. Y el modo en que te mira Bella... Me enfadé y fue cuando me empezó a besar otra vez, y la dejé" admitió tímidamente "Y bueno...¿Dónde me engañabas?"

"¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?" escupí.

Se encogió "¿¡No me engañabas!? ¡Pero vosotros dos siempre estábais juntos y hasta dormiís en la misma habitación!"

"Jayden, nunca te engañé. Él me besó una vez, pero no le devolví el beso. De hecho, le abofeteé, porque estaba pensando en ti. Pero bueno, será que tengo mala suerte eligiendo chicos ¿no? quiero decir, ni siquiera viniste a visitarme al hospital después del accidente."

"Quería ir" dijo con ojos suplicantes "Pero temía que me echaras de la habitación. No podía soportar eso. Entiéndelo Bella, por favor"

_Probablemente lo habría echado._ Ladeé la cabeza "Lo siento, pero si quieres continuar saliendo conmigo, no puedo decirte que ocurra. Me he dado cuenta, sin embargo, que esto no era tu culpa completamente. Lauren y sus amiguitas quieren hacerme la vida imposible desde que saben que estoy en la misma habitación que Edward. Pero el hecho de que tú la correspondieras..."

Vi cómo se hundía en sí mismo.

"Sigo pensando que eres un tío genial, en serio Jayden. Y algún día harás a alguna chica realmente feliz" dijo, levantando la palma de la mano hacia Jayden "Si tu quieres, podemos ser amigos"

Me miró esperanzadoramente "¿Quieres decir que...? ¿No me odias?" parecía incrédulo.

Asentí "¿Amigos?" puse mi mano para que la estrechara. El la cogió encantado y dijo "Amigos" con una sonrisa.

Cuando chocamos las manos, escuché algo como un gruñido detrás de mí y miré para ver a Edward levantarse e irse fuera de la cafetería. ¡Parecía realmente enfadado! Mire a Rose y Emmett ¡Y ellos parecían enfadados también! Ambos estaban mirando a Jayden.

Lo miré "¿Por qué te están mirando así Jayden?"

"Creo que piensan que has vuelto conmigo, estoy seguro de que me odian ahora"

Suspiré "Iré a hablar con ellos, tú vuelve al trabajo" lo vi levantarse y empezar a andar hacia el mostrador, pero se volvió.

"Ya sabes, Bella, el que te tenga será extremadamente afortunado. Como Cullen, sé que te cuidaría muy bien" añadió, después me dio una mirada cautelosa y se fue.

_Las cosas serán un poquito incomodas entre nosotros, aún podemos dejar de ser amigos._

Me paré a pensar en lo último que había dicho_. ¿Quiere decir que le gusto a Edward? o ¿Estaba insinuando que me gusta a mí?_

Cogí las muletas y caminé cojeando hasta la mesa. Me senté con un suspiro y me preparé para enfrentar a unos muy enfadados Emmett y Rose.

"No he vuelto con él" dije.

"¿No?" preguntó Rose escéptica.

"No"

"Entonces, ¿Qué era eso de estrecharos las manos y sonreíros el uno al otro?"

"Vamos a intentar ser amigos. No fue completamente su culpa."

"Oh bien, ¡Querrías decirle eso a Edward!" dijo Emmett

"Hablando de él ¿Dónde se fue? ¿Por qué parecía tan enfadado?" pregunté.

"Él pensó que habías vuelto con él y estaba herido"

"¿Por qué?"

Emmett me miró como si estuviera loca "¿¡NO SABÍAS QUE EDWARD ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI!?" estalló Emmett cuando Rose intentaba sin éxito taparle la boca con las manos. Bien, si sus antiguos actos llamaban la atención de las miradas, ahora había muchas más.

"¿¡Qué!?" chillé.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, me vais a matar por haberlo dejado ahí, pero ¿qué le hago yo? yo soy fiel al texto...

Aunque os haya dejado ahí, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y reído con las escens de Alice y los comentarios de Emmett, me río hasta yo al traducirlo jajaja

Prometo que el capítulo que viene s va a gustar muchísimo!! y el siguiente también, jejeje, que mala soy..así os dejo aún con más intriga... jajaja, ¿me lo perdonaréis no?

Gracias, como siempre digo, no solo a los que escribíis reviews, sino también a los que leeis sin dejar comentario, gracias!! y sobre todo por todo el apoyo que me habéis dado no solo con este fic, sino también con el de Welcome to drama Academy, que me encanta a mí también y nada mas ver que la gente lo quería, ahí estaba yo la primera para pedir permiso :D:D y al de Making love out of nothing at all, que ahora mismo no lo estoy traduciendo yo, sino unas amigas que les hacía ilusion, pero las ayudaré prontito..jeje y noticiass con respecto al fic Un día con Edward, he podido continuarlo con mi amiga..y lo estoy pasando a ordenador...pronto actualizare y pondre el 2º capítulo, si, lo sé, me he demorado mucho pero es que los examenes...pfff.

En serio, eso de abrir el correo y encontrarte con mínimo 10 correos de fanfiction de reviews y favoritos, es que me sube la adrenalina, os lo digo en serio, anoche no me podía acostar de todos los reviews que leí de las cosas que poneis :D, para deciros más...me he decidido por estudiar la carrera de Traducción e interpretación...jajajxd

Bueno no me enrollo más que os he soltado el discurso del día...xdxd besitoss a todoss! y gracias de nuevo!!

Go!!


	16. Epifanía

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

16. Epifanía

Rose soltó un enorme suspiro y le dio una colleja a Emmett.

"¿¡No podías tener la boca cerrada verdad!?" le regañó.

Justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, me miró tímidamente.

"¿De verdad que no lo sabías?" me preguntó

"Tú quieres decir que está enamorado de mí como amigo ¿verdad?" pregunté. Sí suena algo estúpido…

Eso pareció captar la atención de Rose "Sé que le prometimos que no te diríamos nada, que dejaríamos que lo averiguaras tú sola, ¡pero esto es demasiado! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega? ¡Te ha estado cuidando mejor que ese que te ha perdido perdón que tienes como novio!"

"¿Entonces por qué no me dijo que le gustaba?" le pregunté.

"Nos dijo que te lo dijo, pero que tú no sabías que estaba hablando de ti"

De repente sentí como si estuviera teniendo una epifanía. ¿Esa chica que le gustaba, era yo?

Sacudí la cabeza desafiante "¡No, eso no es verdad! Él dijo que ella era guapa, elegante, divertida… ninguna de esas cosas soy yo."

Alcé la mirada para ver a Emmett con la boca abierta y Rose con cara de sorpresa.

"Sabíamos que tenías problemas con verte tal y como eres, pero esto es peor de lo que pensábamos. ¿Cómo puedes no saber lo guapa que tú eres Bella? Sabes que, aparte de preguntarnos todas estas cosas, deberías ir a hablar con él" dijo Rose

Aún tenía problemas para comprender todo lo que me habían dicho. Pero, si me lo hubiera dicho él… De repente me di cuenta…

La forma en que me había mirado la primera vez que me habló de esa chica. Era como si estuviese buscando algo en mi mirada, en mis ojos. Había dicho incluso que ella tenía novio y ¡Le gustaba! Luego, anoche, se lo volví a preguntar y se puso tenso y dijo que las cosas estaban un poco mejor. ¿Se refería a que Jayden me había engañado?

Me di en la cabeza frustrada ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida!? Le dije que se acercara a ella y le mostrara el verdadero él ¿¡Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de que estaba pasando todo su tiempo libre conmigo pudiendo estar en cualquier otro lado!?

Miré a Rosalie, la cual me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en la cara "Te ha costado eh"

"Tengo que encontrarlo" les susurré "¿Saben dónde está?"

"No, pero puedes llamarlo" dijo Emmett, marcando su número de teléfono y dándome su móvil.

Escuché el teléfono sonar y sonar hasta que salió el contestador.

"No lo coge, ¿estás seguro de que lleva su móvil?" le pregunté a Emmett.

"Sí, déjale un mensaje, quizás se piense que soy yo llamándolo."

"Vale"

Me aclaré la garganta y le dejé un mensaje pidiéndole que nos viéramos en el parking en diez minutos.

"Si no vienes, lo entenderé. Me iría a casa de Rose o algo" dije colgando el teléfono.

"¿Crees que vendrá?" le pregunté a Rose y le tendí el móvil a Emmett.

"Quién sabe, reaccionó precipitadamente y probablemente ahora esté avergonzado" dijo Emmett.

Cogí las muletas y me puse de pie, preparada para ir hacia el parking.

Encontré su coche y me acerqué lo más deprisa que pude. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo errático en mi pecho conforme me acercaba a su coche. Realmente quería que viniera. Había estado negando mis sentimientos hacia él desde que le conocí. Primero bajo la excusa de que era un idiota, después por la excusa de que tenía novio. Tenía que averiguar que lo decían Rose y Emmett era cierto. Por mucho que quería, era difícil de creer.

Cuando me apoyé contra el coche, intenté calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Probablemente 3 minutos, así que me quedaban 7. Me quedé ahí de pie, esperando pacientemente, pero cada segundo que pasaba más pánico me entraba. Cuando estuve segura de que habían pasado 15 minutos, sentí mi corazón hundirse. No había venido.

Miré al suelo durando unos segundos, después cogí firmemente las muletas para así poder volver al centro comercial. Levanté la mirada para sorprenderme al ver a Rose y Emmett que me hacían señas para que los esperase donde estaba.

"Te vamos a tener que llevar a casa. Edward no lo podrá hacer." Dijo Rose.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"BUENO-" empezó chillando Emmett, pero Rose lo paró posando su mano en la boca de éste.

"¿¡Quieres callarte!? ¡No necesitamos que se entere todo el mundo!" dijo chillando y mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que no había nadie.

"Edward ha sido arrestado" dijo calmadamente con una voz baja mientras apartaba la mano de Emmett.

Parpadeé. No estaba segura si había oído correctamente. "¿Acabas de decir que ha sido arrestado?"

"¡Sí!" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Quizás feliz de que hubiera participado en la conversación.

"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué ha hecho!?" grité, horrorizada.

"Cálmate Bella, no ha sido tan drástico como la última vez. Sólo ha destrozado los maniquíes de los escaparates de la calle Victoria." Explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Y eso no es drástico? ¿Y qué has querido decir con la última vez?" pregunté cuando me guiaban hacia el jeep.

Vi como Emmett abría la boca para hablar, pero nuevamente Rose lo cortó con una sola mirada.

"¿Para Edward? No, no es drástico. Edward es demasiado exagerado, y hace cosas peores, pero no es el momento de desvelarte esa información. De todas formas, lo soltarán en dos horas y podrás hablar con él"

"¿Ha hecho todo eso porque piensa que he vuelto con Jayden?" me pregunté a mí misma pero Rose, al escucharme, asintió.

Alcanzamos el jeep. Rose puso las muletas en el maletero y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Emmett me elevaba hasta sentarme en los asientos de atrás. Cuando me colocó se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

Me coloqué bien en el asiento y esperé a que Emmett saliera del parking.

"¡Oh, casi me olvido!" gritó Emmett y apagó el motor, mientras Rose murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

Rápidamente me incorporé "¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Bueno, pasamos todo el tiempo en el centro comercial pero no tuvimos oportunidad de comer" explicó Rose.

Miré cansada a Emmett pero él sólo me miró con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y salió.

"Si me disculpáis, ¡iré a por comida rápidamente!" chilló mientras salía corriendo y nos dejaba a Rose y a mí en el jeep.

"¿eh…Bella?" empezó, girándose en su asiento para mirarme. Gemí internamente, sabiendo lo que seguía "¿Te gusta Edward?"

Miré hacia una de las ventanas "Podría decirse que sí" respondí

La escuché dar un frustrado suspiro y la miré ¿Parecía enfadada conmigo?

"¿Qué va mal?"

"¿Por qué salías con uno si tenías sentimientos por otro?" preguntó

Suspiré exageradamente y comencé "En ese tiempo, Edward era un idiota, y no tenía sentimientos por él; sólo pensaba que era guapo. Cuando conocí a Jayden parecía ser completamente lo contrario. Su actitud quiero decir, pero después Edward era su mismo contrario a el antiguo él, y tengo que decírtelo, los sentimientos que yo tenía no eran solamente de amistad. Iba a llamar a Jayden para cortar con él porque no era justo para él. Pero el me lo puso un poco más fácil ¿No crees?"

Rose sonrió y justo cuando iba a contestar Emmett llegó. Vi la cantidad de comida que había traído y sentí mi mandíbula abrirse. ¿¡Toda esa comida era para él!?

Vi como colocaba las bolsas entre Rosalie y yo.

"¿Todo eso es para ti Emmett?" pregunté.

"¿Qué? Oh, espera un momento"

Vi como sacaba de la bolsa un sándwich y un helado.

"Para ti" dijo mientras me lo tendía y sonreía.

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo cogí, dándome cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Cuando conducía hacia los dormitorios mi mente empezó a pensar. Las cosas serían mucho más incómodas cuando Edward volviera. ¿Sabía que Emmett me había dicho que yo le gustaba? ¿Es realmente cierto? Como un centenar de esas preguntas pasaron por mi mente mientras duraba el camino de regreso. Cuando aparcó, sentí alivio cuando me di cuenta de cómo iba a bajar del jeep, eso me distrajo.

Emmett me cogió en brazos y me bajó mientras Rose me guardaba las muletas. Me las tendió, así podía apoyarme en ellas y dejar que Emmett cogiera su comida. No fue tan complicado como pensé que sería.

Caminaron conmigo hacia mi habitación para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de que se fueran a la habitación de Rose, suspiré aliviada ante este hecho. Necesitaba tiempo para estar sola.

Cogí el mando de la tele y me senté en el sofá. Todo lo que pudiera despejarme me vendría bien. Me paré en el canal NBC y me tumbé en el sofá, deseando que cualquier cosa que retransmitieran me distrajera. No lo hizo.

Cerré los ojos cuando más pensamientos llenaban mi mente, cansándola, hasta que finalmente, me dormí.

Un crujido sonó en la habitación y rápidamente abrí los ojos y me erguí en el sofá para ver a Edward de espaldas a mí, cerrando la puerta principal. Parecía como esta mañana, no como alguien que ha partido en dos los maniquíes.

No pude evitar reírme entre dientes cuando me imaginé a Edward violentamente rompiendo los maniquíes de una lencería.

Mi sonido pareció alertarle y se giró para mirarme intensamente. Podía sentir el color subiendo por mis mejillas cuando caminó hasta ponerse frente a mí. ¿Cómo empezar…?

Me aclaré la garganta "Edward yo-" empecé a hablar, pero me cortó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Shh. Lo sé" dijo.

Alcé las cejas ¡Bien eso hace las cosas mucho más fáciles! ¡Wow! "¿Lo sabes?" pregunté con esperanza.

"Sí, sólo quería decirte que soy feliz de que tú seas feliz, estaba destinado" ¿Él cree que vamos a estar juntos? ¡Sí! Lo recuerdo, le había dicho que si la relación con la misteriosa chica estaba destinada, ocurriría.

"¡Genial! ¡Yo también lo pienso!" dije eufórica, pero rápidamente fruncí el ceño al ver que los ojos de Edward se volvían dolorosos con ese comentario.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté rápidamente "¿Acaso no quieres que te quiera?"

Me miró sorprendido "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Dije que yo también pienso que estábamos destinados a estar juntos" expliqué. Pero su ceño se intensificaba aún más.

Lo vi caminar hasta el sofá a mi lado, se sentó, y puso las manos escondiendo su rostro. Moví bruscamente los brazos, frustrada. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado?

"¿De verdad que no quieres que tú me gustes?" dije, decepcionada. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Pero entonces a qué se refería con que estaba destinado?

Levantó la vista para mirarme, y la expresión de sus ojos me impresionó. Parecía triste. Vale, ahora sí que está empezando a confundirme.

"Claro que quiero que te guste. Pero tú estás demasiado ocupada estando enamorada de Jayden" dijo.

Sentí mis ojos abrirse de la sorpresa ¿De qué estaba hablando?

¡Ahora lo he pillado! Aún piensa que he vuelto con Jayden y que va a intentar estar feliz por mí.

"¡Oh! Edward, no estoy enamorada de Jayden" dije riendo tontamente. Realmente sí que es sobre reactivo.

"Pero tu acabas de decir que si que estabais destinados" dijo, confuso.

"No estaba hablando de Jayden" dije con un leve sonido.

"Oh" respondió, ruborizándose. Lo miré para encontrármelo mirando a todas partes de la habitación menos a mí.

De repente su expresión cambió de la vergüenza a la furia "¿¡Quieres a otro ahora!?" dijo, aún sin mirarme.

Dios, ¿y yo era la que estaba ciega? Debe creer que es otro.

"¿Edward?" lo llamé, así, me miraría. Cuando sus ojos esmeraldas me encontraron, inspiré hondo.

Dudé y exhalé otra vez "Est-estaba hablando de…"

"¿Si?" presionó con sus ojos.

"Ti" añadí rápidamente y aparté la mirada. Divertida de ver como habían cambiado los papeles, un segundo antes, él era el ruborizado.

Rápidamente lo volví a mirar para hallar una expresión confundida en su rostro "¡Oh! Quieres decir… ¡Oh!" exclamó golpeándose en la frente.

¡Parece que no soy la única que está teniendo una epifanía hoy!

"¿Te refieres a eso?" preguntó, ahora, mirándome.

Bajé la mirada y asentí, no queriendo ver su reacción.

No debí, porque en un segundo estaba sentado a mi lado. Sentí como me miraba pero sin alzar la vista, entonces empecé a jugar con los dedos en mi regazo.

"Bella, mira la tele" dijo.

Qué cosa más extraña para decir, ¿Le acabo de confesar que me gusta y él me dice que mire la tele?

Podía sentir las cejas fruncirse en confusión cuando levanté la mirada y fijé la vista en la tele. ¿Howie Mandell? Entonces esto es… "¡Trato o no trato!" exclamé, y lo escuché reírse para sí.

Estuvimos viendo este programa cuando nos consideramos amigos, ahora, ¿Nos estaríamos considerando algo nuevo?

Pude sentir como una sonrisa cruzaba mi cara y me giré para mirarlo ¿Por qué me está mirando así? Mi inseguridad aumentó y tan rápido como pude volví a quitar la mirada y concentrarme en mi regazo, esperando a que hablara.

Cuando el silencio se empezó a alargar, sentía más pánico ¿Por qué no hablará? ¿No me quiere a mí de esa manera? No puedo creerlo…No- El hilo de mis pensamientos se rompió cuando sentí su mano en mi barbilla. Temblé a causa de un escalofrío bajo su tacto cuando amablemente me alzaba el rostro y lo giraba, así lo estaría mirando. Cuando lo vi, me sorprendí, ya que había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, demasiado contagiosa, porque también empecé a sonreír.

Vi duda por un momento en sus ojos pero desapareció en cuanto dijo "¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Me estaba preguntando, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?"

Sentí como esa enorme sonrisa se hacía aún más grande "¡Sí!" le respondí, un poco entusiasmada.

"Es una cita entonces" se rió entre dientes.

¡Una CITA! ¡Tío! ¡Alice va a flipar cuando lo oiga!

"Una cita" susurré, aún mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese instante, sus ojos pasaron de ser normales, a abrasadores y mi respiración paró cuando empezó a acariciarme la mejilla con su pulgar, dejando una sensación de hormigueo.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente en mis oídos y lentamente se fue acercando a mi rostro, demasiado cerca, ya que podía sentir su respiración cruzando mi cara. Entonces, como si fuera por instinto, cerré los ojos, y sentí la emoción aparecer en mí, esperando que sus labios tocaran los míos.

Tan pronto como sus labios me rozaron, dejé salir toda la emoción que estaba conteniendo y puse los brazos alrededor de su cuello, trayéndolo más cerca. Sentí como sonreía antes de que sus suaves labios abrieran los míos, enviando escalofríos por todo mi ser. El beso fue lento, tierno, dulce cuando con cuidado me elevó del sofá para no molestar a mi pierna y me colocó en su regazo. Entonces nuestros labios se empezaron a mover más rápido y llevé mis manos a su pelo, enredando los dedos en él y no queriendo parar. Puse la más pasión que pude en el beso, para mostrarle cómo me sentía. Íbamos a profundizar el beso otra vez cuando escuché un alto susurro en mi oído.

Salté, asustada y casi caigo al suelo pero Edward me cogió a tiempo. Me giré para ver a Emmett sonriendo como un tonto y me sentí enrojecer de repente. Pero eso no era nada comparado cuando vi detrás de Emmett a Alice, Rose y Jasper con enormes sonrisas en sus caras.

"A tiempo" murmuró Jasper.

Me giré para mirar a Edward que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente a Emmett. ¡Tío, que situación más incómoda!

Se volvió aún más incomoda cuando me di cuenta de que aún estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward. Me solté de su abrazo y me dejé caer al sofá, siendo consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí.

"Hola Bella" dijo Alice, caminando hasta ponerse enfrente de mí, parecía un poco recelosa…

"¿Alice?"

"Siento lo del pequeño incidente esta mañana" No sonaba arrepentida "Pero una chica tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, sabes ¿no?"

"Claro…"

"Bien, ahora que nos entendemos, ¿Puedes acompañarme al dormitorio?" preguntó, ya yendo hacia él con Rosalie tras ella.

¡Lo sabía!

Cogí de mala gana las muletas y me dispuse a ir al dormitorio, con cuidado, cerré con llave la puerta tras de mí.

Me senté al lado de Alice y esperé.

"Vale Bella, ¿Quieres contarnos lo que hay entre mi hermano y tú?"

"Nos queremos" indiqué.

Alzaron sus cejas amenazadoramente hacia mí.

"Y nos besamos" añadí.

Ella sonrió. "¿Y hay algo más que deberíamos saber?"

¡Dios, es demasiado buena!

"Quiere llevarme a cenar mañana por la noche"

Hubo un grito bastante alto y saltó de la cama y me abrazó.

"¿¡Una cita!? ¿¡Te ha pedido una cita!?"

"Sí…"

"¡Sabía que esto ocurriría! ¡Ya he comprado todo lo que necesitas! Te lo traeré mañana después de clases para que puedas prepararte".

Oh Dios

Cuando terminaron de cuestionarme mis sentimientos hacia Edward, terminaron permitiéndome volver al salón. Me dejé caer al lado de Edward y miré al suelo, deseando que todo el mundo dejara de mirarme.

"Bueno Bella, ¡te veremos mañana!" Dijo Alice arrastrando a Jasper hasta la puerta, seguidos por Emmett y Rose.

Cuando la Puerta se cerró, si un suspiro de alivio. Pero también se incomodó entre nosotros, porque yo estaba demasiado exhausta para hablar del tema, ya lo hablaríamos en nuestra cita.

Solté un bostezo y me dispuse a coger las muletas e ir a dormir.

"¿Adónde vas?" dijo agarrando mi brazo.

"A la cama" contesté rápidamente sin mirarlo.

"Oh. Déjame ayudarte" dijo levantándose.

¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo-

Grité cuando de repente me levantó en el aire "Podrías haberme dicho cómo planeabas ayudarme" dije contra su pecho, cuando me llevaba hasta la habitación.

Sólo rió para sí mientras me descargaba en el centro de la cama y se hacía hueco para entrar él también. Dudó, pero al final me echó el brazo por encima de la cintura.

No había palabras para describir lo feliz que me sentía. Me giré entre sus brazos y lo abracé también, quedando mucho más cerca "Buenas noches Edward"

"Duérmete Bella" susurró en mi oído cuando apagó las luces.

* * *

Hola!! mirad si soy buena que este finde me voy fuera..y no podía dejaro así, así que ayer estuve traduciendo hasta tarde para poder desvelaros unos de los capítulos más bonitos :D spero qye os haya gustado de verdad!!

Bueno no tengo más que decir, que Graciass a todosssssssssss por vuestro apoyo!!, dejaría reviews en todos vuestros fics pro es que no puedo leerr!! no tngo tiempo...si yo fuera vampiro...cómo aprovecharía las noches...xdxd

Buenoo besitoss a todosssssss!!

Go!!

Yuliss


	17. La cita

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**17. La cita**

Abrí los ojos y miré el reloj. 11:00 am. Sentí los ojos abrirse _¿¡Las 11 am!? Oh espera, no tengo clases por la mañana._ Di un suspiro de alivio y comencé a sentarme en la cama para levantarme.

"¿Adónde vas?" murmuró en mi oído.

Me asusté al principio, pero luego recordé que él había pasado toda la noche conmigo "Yo…uh"

Mi estómago dejó salir un gruñido "Necesito comer algo"

"¿Te acabas de levantar y ya tienes hambre?" pude oír la diversión en su voz.

"Es casi la hora de comer Edward, y ayer ¡Lo único que comí fue un sandwich de helado derretido de Emmett!"

"Oh" dijo. Quizás no le gustaba eso de recordar lo de ayer.

Me giré para estar cara a cara con él y me sorprendí de verlo ya vestido.

"¡Eh! ¡Has estado despierto durante un rato!" le acusé señalándolo con un dedo "¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Qué pasa si sólo me estaba haciendo la dormida?"

Cogió mi dedo acusador y se lo llevó a los labios "Porque disfruté viéndote dormir" contestó. Pude sentir la sangre lentamente subir por mis mejillas cuando seguía mirándome a los ojos. Me perdí en los suyos y cuando mi estómago dejó salir otro gruñido, salté al aire. _Que vergüenza..._

Oí a Edward reír y mi cara al instante se volvió más roja que antes "¿Te gustaría ir al comedor y comer algo?" preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Ignoré su sonrisa e intenté poder cambiar de tema "¿Pordrías llamar a Alice para que venga?" le pregunté "Necesito un poco de ayuda para prepararme"

Asintió en comprensión y cogió su móvil de su bolsillo.

Alice llegó un par de horas después, me ayudó con todas las tareas que no podía hacer sola. Podría ser una friki de las compras, pero era una amiga excelente, la que me amenazó con traerme aquí tan pronto como acabaran las clases y ella pudiera prepararme para mi cita. Se fue unos minutos después y cogí las muletas, así. Edward y yo nos podríamos ir al comdeor. Cuando caminábamos hacia allí en silencio, me atrajo más hacia él y no pude estar nerviosa por la cita de aquella noche.

No me había dicho donde íbamos a ir, pero no me sentía nerviosa por eso. Sabía que esta noche es cuando tendríamos tiempo para hablar. Hablar de esas cosas no eran nada cómodas de compartir y no estoy deseosa de ello.

Cuando entramos al comedor, me dejó en una mesa y se fue a por la comida. No mucho tiempo después de que se fuera, la silla de entrente mía fue ocupada. Cuando miré, no era la presona que estaba esperando.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Lauren?" pregunté agotada. Vestía uno de los peores vesitos de animadoras que haya visto. A lo mejor sólo llevaba un sujetador y ropa interior.

Me dio una dulce sonrisa, pero sus ojos aún me enviaban miradas amenazadoras "Isabella, sólo vine a hablar contigo"

"Bien, yo no quero hablar contigo" la corté.

Parecía impresionada por un momento pero después recuperó la compostura rápidamente "Bueno, hablaré contigo de todas formas. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?" preguntó.

"Nada que te incumba" le contesté secamente.

Sonrió. "Qué susceptible. ¿Tiene algo que ver con que nos encontraras a tu novio y a mí, verdad?"

"Ex-novio. Y estás equivocada, no tiene nada que ver con él" mentí. _Ni de coña voy a dejar que sepa que ha influido tanto en mí, pero siempre fui una mala mentirosa..._

Vio la verdad en mi mentira "Vale, sea lo que sea, quizás ahora te mantengas lejos de Edward" dijo triunfante.

Sonreí "Ya sabes. eso lo veo difícil porque vivimos juntos, y ahora por ti, estamos saliendo" añadí. _No es una gran mentira, teníamos una cita..._

Su mandíbula se abrió y se quedó ahí de pie echando humo. "¿¡Por mí!?"

Esto va a ser mejor de lo que pensé "¡Sí! Me lo pusiste más fácil para cortar con Jayden y ahora estamos juntos. Edward y yo"

¡Parecía realmente furiosa! Las cosas no han pasado exactamente como ella quería, pero jamás dejaría a Edward por ella.

"No podrás estar con él por mucho tiempo" dijo después de un rato."Tengo mis medios" añadió sonriendo, entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sus medios, adiviné que sería la seducción. Al instante me preocupé ¿Volvería Edward con ella como solía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no habría pensado en eso antes? ¿No es un poco imposible que haya cambiado tan rápido como lo hizo? El hilo de mis pensamientos se vio cortado otra vez por el ruido de la silla al separarse. Alcé la mirada y esta vez sí que era quien anhelaba, Edward.

Puso la comida enfrente mía y comencé a comer, pero también fui consciente de que miraba cada movimiento que hacía.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

Alcé la mirada "Nada, ¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Estuviste frunciendo el ceño hace segundos"

"Oh, sólo fue porque Lauren decidió hacerme una visita mientras tu ibas por la comida"

"¿Qué quería?" preguntó curioso. _¿Curiosidad? Estaba esperando que se enfadara..._

"Sólo que me alejara de ti. Y dijo que te haría volver con ella" me acerqué para ver más de cerca su reacción. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus manos se cerraron en puños, con tensión también. _Ahí está el enfado._

"¿Y vas a alejarte de mí?" preguntó.

"No" respondí, sonriendo.

"Bien" dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa "Y yo no voy a volver ni con ella, ni con ninguna de sus amigas"

Tan pronto como dejamos de hablar del tema, comimos en silencio. Mejor dicho, él comía mientras yo deboraba la comida y la tragaba ¡Estaba hambrienta!.

Cuando me llevé otro trozo de comida a la boca, él cogió el tenedor y me lo quitó de la mano.

"¡Eh!" dije, intentando alcanzar mi tenedor, pero consiguió dejarlo fuera de mi alcance.

"Bella, quieres dejar espacio para la cena de esta noche. Donde vamos a ir, hay gran cantidad de comida que te encantaría comer"

Me crucé de brazos "¿A dónde vamos a ir?" pregunté.

"No te lo voy a decir, pero lo averiguarás" miró su reloj "en 3 horas. Vamos tenemos que ir a clase" dijo mientras recogía las bandejas.

Agarré las muletas y caminé detrás de él, pero no sin captar la mirada de Lauren fija en mí, la cual estaba de pie con sus amigas unos metros más allá. La preocupación que había sentido antes, rápidamente volvió, pero tan pronto como Edward y yo caminábamos hacia la clase de Música, rápidamente desapareció.

Luché por arrastrar conmigo a Edward hasta un piano, pero, con las muletas era un poco difícil. Aunque él captó mis intenciones y me siguió hasta uno. Nos sentamos juntos y le pedí que tocara algo para mí.

Empezó a tocar y me percaté de algo en su pieza. Comparado con todo lo que había escuchado de él antes, esta era feliz. Lo miré sonriendo "Edward, es preciosa. Y no es triste ¿Por qué este cambio?"

Me devolvió la sonrisa "Porque estoy feliz"

Me sonrojé y cambié de tema, hacia nuestra pieza, con la cual estuvimos toda la clase trabajando.

Cuando nos acercábamos al edificio d las habitaciones, pude ver a Alice de pie enfrente saltando arriba y abajo emocionada cuando nos vio volver. Rose que estaba a su lado, me lanzó una mirada comprensiva.

Tan pronto como entramos en la habitación, me separé de Edward y entré al dormitorio.

Alice había traído un vestido corto, negro sin tirantes Valentino, y porque tenía la escayola, me permitió llevar unos tacones que no fueran muy altos. Tan rápido cuando tuve toda la ropa puesta, que llevó un rato, fui llevada al cuarto de baño, así Edward podría cambiarse. Ahora es cuando comienza realmente la tortura.

"No veo por qué me tienes que depilar las cejas. Creo que ya están perfectamente bien" me quejé.

"No tiene sentido Bella. Estaban bien antes, pero después de esto, ¡Estarán perfectas!"

Suspiré y sostuve la respiración cuando empezaron los tirones.

"Vale Bella" dijo Rosalie "Ya puedes verte"

Me ayudaron a levantarme y me giré para estar de frente al espejo. Pude sentir mi mandíbula caer mientras Alice sonreía a mi lado. Parecía...¡Distinta! No habían puesto demasiado maquillaje pero se veía. Y mis cejas bueno, ¡Se veían geniales!

"Wow" respiré "¡Muchas gracias chicas!"

"¡No hay problema! hemos disfrutado haciendo esto" dijo Alice. _¿Más que comprando todas las cosas que necesitaba..?_

Agarré las muletas y las seguí hasta fuera del baño y entré al salón donde Edward estaba viendo la tele.

Tan pronto como me vio, se levantó y caminó hasta estar frente a mí. Sus ojos viajaban de arriba a abajo por mi cuerpo y me sonrojé como una loca mientras Alice y Rosalie sonreían a mi lado.

"Wow Bella, te ves... uh" sonreí cuando luchó por encontrar palabras "¡Te ves impresionante!"

Miré su conjunto, el cual consistía en un par de vaqueros oscuros y una ajustada camiseta gris con cuello en V que permitía ver sus músculos. "Tú tampoco te ves demasiado mal" contesté. _¿Demasiado mal? ¡Estaba buenísimo!_

Sonrió y me cogió un brazo por alrededor del hombro para ayudarme a salir

Me ayudó a entrar en el asiento del copiloto de su coche y vi cuando recorrió su camino hasta llegar a su sitio. Tan pronto como salimos del parking, me encontré a mí misma emocionada por la cita.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté, deseando que hubiera olvidado eso de rechazar decírmelo.

"Buen intento, pero tendrás que esperar y verlo" dijo, sonriéndome.

Fruncí el ceño y me giré para mirar por la ventana, deseando tener una pista de la dirección en que íbamos. Pero no había visto nada de la ciudad excepto el centro comercial por lo que no era de mucha ayuda.

Estuvimos conduciendo sobre 15 minutos antes de que me diera cuenta de que no estábamos muy lejos de la ciudad. Unos pocos minutos después, aparcamos en el parking de un gran lujoso establecimiento. Alcé la mirada para ver el nombre 'The Herbfarm'. El reconocer el nombre me golpeó.

"¡Dios santo Edward! No podemos comer ahí. ¿¡Sabes lo caro que es!?" ¡Este restaurante había estado en la gran lista de los mejores y lujosos restarurantes de todo Estados Unidos! Era difícil entra ahí, y el coste por persona...

Edward solo sonrió cuando salió del coche y vino a ayudarme a salir también.

"Mi familia y yo venimos aquí muy a menudo. Es un sitio muy relajador y el coste no es verdaderamente un problema" explicó cuando me conducía dentro del lujoso edificio.

Cuando caminamos dentro, mi mandíbula se abrió, estaba soñando. Todo era precioso. Había un escenario donde un hombre estaba tocando la guitarra. ¿Quién sabía que pudiera haber un sitio como este tan cerca de Seattle?

Tan pronto como Edward confirmó nuestra reserva fuimos conducidos hacia una mesa aislada, nos sentamos y nos dijo nuestro camarero que estaría con nosotros en breve. Mi boca aún estaba abierta y continué mirando el escenario de mi alrededor.

"Quizás querrías cerrar la boca Bella, no queremos que ninguna mosca ande volando por ahí"

Le devolví la mirada para verlo sonriéndome "Este sitio es demasiado bonito Edward"

Iba a contestar cuando fuimos interrumpidos por alguien que se estaba aclarando la garganta hacia nosotros. Levanté la mirada para ver a un rubio con ojos azules de mi edad sosteniendo una libretilla y mirándome. Era mono, pero el modo en que estaba mirando mis pechos era un poco espeluznante.

"Hola, mi nombre es Mike y seré vuestro camarero hoy. ¿Que le gustaría tomar de beber?" dijo mirandome los pechos..

Me aclaré la garganta y rápidamente subió su mirada hasta llegar a mis ojos "A NOSOTROS" comencé, volviendo mis ojos hacia Edward que parecía muy infeliz "nos gustaría... ¿Qué nos gustaría Edward?" no había tenido tiempo de mirar el menu todavía.

Mike desvió la mirada hacia Edward con desgana y cogió su lápiz. "Querríamos una botella de su mejor vino" respondió, enviando dagas a los ojos de Mike_. ¿Estaba celoso?_

Mike asintió y se fue. Edward se giró hacia mí y sonrió como modo de disculpa "Siento lo que ha pasado Bella. ¿quieres que pida un nuevo camarero?"

"No, está todo bien"

Frunció el ceño y cogió su menú.

"Uh ¿Edward? Ya sabes, no tengo la suficiente edad para beber"

"Ni yo tampoco, pero ellos no lo saben" susurró.

"Vale" dije cuando el volvió su mirada hacia su menú.

"¿Qué te gustaría comer?" preguntó

Miré a mi carta y mis ojos se abrieron. _¡La comida era carísima!_

"Yo uh...bien" dudé "Tomaré lo que sea que tu pidas"

Me sonrió "Estarás contenta de no haberte comido toda la comida hoy en el almuerzo. Esto es mucho mejor"

Escuché mi estómago soltar un gruñido demasiado apreciativo y miré hacia abajo, ruborizada.

Nuestro camarero, Mike, caminó hacia nuestra mesa con una botella de un carísimo vino y lo sirvió. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, volvió a coger su libreta otra vez y se giró hacia mí sonriéndome.

"¿Ha decidido que va a comer?" preguntó mirandome los pechos otra vez. Escuché un leve gruñido proveniente de Edward y lo miré. Estaba enfadado. _¿¡Había gruñido!?_

Mike pareció sorprendido y miró a Edward "Querríamos el (inserte carne aquí)" dijo en una voz tensa.

Mike ráidamente lo apuntó y se fue corriendo. Me giré hacia Edward, el cual se encontraba con su dedo pulgar e índice en el puente de su nariz.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"¡Ese tío babea cada vez que te ve! Y no es precisamente a tu cara lo que mira. ¿No te molesta?"

Sentí como una sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" preguntó, frustrado.

"Estás celoso" dije.

Se apartó de su nariz y me miró "¡No lo estoy!"

"Si que lo estás. ¡Admítelo!"

"¡No estoy celoso de ese pervertido! Sólo me preocupo por tu seguridad"_ Si...nuestro camarero va a atacarme en medio de nuestra comida en un restaurante lleno de gente. Muy prudente..._

"No sé por qué lo niegas" dije "Creo que tus celos son sexies"

Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de su silla. _Huelo un cambio de tema..._"Ahora es el momento para hablar del propósito de esta cita" dijo.

_Lo sabía _"¿Cuál es?" inquirí.

"Conocernos mejor"

"Vale. ¡Juguemos a las 20 preguntas!" dije emocionada "Tú primero"

Parecía pensativo por un momento cuando decidía una pregunta y yo me preparé a mí misma para la más difícil.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" preguntó. _¿Se tiró todo ese tiempo para venirme con esto?_

"Hasta recientemente, te diría el azul"

"¿Cuál es ahora?" preguntó.

"Verde" respondí rápidamente. Entonces dándome cuenta de por qué lo había dicho, me ruboricé ligeramente y bajé la mirada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, percatándose de mi sonrojo. _Porque es el color de tus ojos, pero ¡No te voy a decir eso!_

"Estás preguntando demasiadas preguntas, es mi turno ahora."

"Bien" respondió, pero sabía que no la dejaría pasar.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" pregunté.

"Podría decir que es el marrón" respondió. _Es extraño...El marrón es demasiado aburrido_

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Porque es cálido, suave, precioso y es marrón."

_Esa era la más inesperada respuesta..._

"¡Mi turno!" dijo emocionado otra vez "¿Por qué ahora tu color favorito es el verde?"

Gemí. Sabía que lo haría. "¡Y no me mientas!" añadió

"Porque es el color de tus ojos" dije muy suavemente. Alcé la mirada y estaba, ¡Sonriendo!

"¿Sabes por qué elegí el color marrón?" preguntó.

"¿Porque es cálido, suave, y hermoso?" pregunté, confusa.

"Sí, y porque es el color de TUS ojos"

Le devolví la sonrisa y no me pude sentir ruborizada nunca más.

Nuestra comida la trajeron pronto a la mesa cuando nosotros comimos y continuamos preguntándonos preguntas simples. Sin embargo, cuando íbamos por nuestro quinto plato de nuestra carne, empezaron a volverse más personales.

"¿Por qué saliste con Jacob?" preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño. No quería responder a eso realmente, pero él había respondido a todo lo que yo le había preguntado.

"Fuimos los mejores amigos y raramente hacíamos algo separados. Pero, cuando él me confesó que tenía sentimientos por mí, no sabía qué hacer. No estaba segura de si sentía igual. Mi padre me dijo que le diera una oportunidad y quizás podría ganar los mismos sentimientos por él. Además, no quería perderlo porque lo rechazara… Nunca podía saber que me engañaría o que se convertiría en un acosador…"

"Oh. ¿Por qué te engañó?" ¡No le voy a decir que le frustré al rechazar tener sexo con él!

Pude sentir el color lentamente dándose paso por mis mejillas cuando pensé en contestar eso, y se dio cuenta de ello. "Es más de una pregunta" dije.

"Vale" contestó. Sabía cuál sería su siguiente pregunta y tenía que encontrar la manera de cambiar de tema y ¡Rápido!

"¿Con cuantas chicas has tenido sexo?" pregunté. No estaba segura de querer saberlo, pero si eso hacía avergonzarlo lo suficiente como para que se olvidara de su pregunta…

Me miró con una expresión de shock y me no pude evitar devolverle la frase que había dicho antes "¡Y no me mientas!" Probablemente no la contestará.

"0" respondió.

Me quedé incrédula "Venga vale. En serio Edward, no te voy a odiar porque me digas la verdad"

Levantó la mirada para mirarme con una expresión de sorpresa. "¿No me crees?"

"No" ¿Esperaba que lo hiciera? "Edward, estabas con diferentes tías cuando te conocí por primera vez, no puedes esperar que me crea eso"

Una expresión triste se apoderó de su rostro "No te estoy mintiendo. Podría haber tenido muchas mujeres pero nunca he llegado tan lejos con ninguna ¿Por qué crees que Lauren no me deja en paz?"

¿¡Edward era virgen!?

Realmente parecía que decía la verdad, y podía sentir el shock registrado en mi cara.

"Mi turno otra vez" dijo calladamente "Ahora volvamos a mi anterior pregunta ¿Por qué te engañó Jacob?" Bien esto no era como yo lo había planeado…

"Porque no tuve sexo con él" respondí muy bajito.

"¿Por qué no tuviste sexo con él?"

"Porque aún no me gustaba de esa forma"

"¿Tendrías sexo conmigo?" preguntó.

Iba a contestar cuando me percaté de lo que había dicho.

"¡Eh!" dije cuando empezó a reírse de mí "No tiene gracia"

"Sólo estaba bromeando" dijo, poniendo sus manos defensivamente frente a su pecho.

Cuando continuamos soltando más preguntas, no podía dejar de preguntarme sobre esa precisamente. ¿Tendría sexo con él? 

En nuestro séptimo plato estaba demasiado llena para seguir comiendo "Edward, no puedo comer más" me quejé, mientras agarraba mi estómago.

Rió "¿No eres feliz de haber dejado de comer este mediodía? Pediré la cuenta" Señaló al camarero, el cual había dejado de mirarme esa noche, para que viniera y le pidió la cuenta. Cuando la sacó del bolsillo cogí mi bolso y comencé a buscar mi cartera.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Edward.

"Ayudarte a pagar la cuenta" respondí, sacando un par de billetes fuera del bolso.

"No, no lo vas a hacer. Yo te invité aquí, solo tiene sentido que yo pague."

Le fruncí el ceño y devolví mi dinero al bolso, sabiendo por su expresión que no retiraría el suyo. Intenté ver cuánto había costado todo pero hizo un gran trabajo escondiéndolo detrás de su brazo.

Tan pronto como la cuenta fue pagada, se levantó y me ayudó a ir hasta el coche. Había tenido la mejor cena de toda mi vida. Cuando entramos al coche, miré al reloj y vi que eran las 7 pm.

"¿Vamos a volver ya?" pregunté.

"No hagas preguntas Bella, sólo relájate y ya lo verás"

No vamos a volver todavía.

Condujo unos 30 minutos más y aparcó en un lugar que se parecía a un parque. Cuando me ayudó a salir del coche, miré a mi alrededor y estaba impresionada con el paisaje.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté.

"Estamos cerca de la Isla de Bainbridge" contestó con una sonrisa. "Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa o nos lo perderemos"

"¿Perder el qué?" pregunté cuando andaba lo más rápido que las muletas me permitían ir.

"Ya lo verás" respondió. Di un suspiro exasperado ¡Todas estas sorpresas me van a matar!

Un par de minutos después estábamos andando hacia lo que eran bancos orientados hacia el mar. Pero eso no lo captó mi ojo. El sol se estaba poniendo y las sombras que dejaba en el agua eran hermosas.

Edward me guió hasta uno de los bancos y nos sentamos para observar el atardecer en silencio.

"Esto es la cosa más hermosa que haya visto nunca" dije cuando ya desapareció de la vista. Me giré por verlo cuando me di cuenta que él no había hablado para encontrármelo mirándome.

"Yo puedo pensar en algo más bonito" susurró cuando lentamente acercó su rostro al mío.

"¿Si? ¿El qué?"

"Tú"

Me sonrojé furiosamente por sus palabras pero me distraje cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Este beso fue muy diferente al de ayer. Quizás porque ya sabíamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro o quizás porque no había nadie para interrumpirnos. Pudimos estar ahí toda la noche si los dormitorios no estuvieran disponibles.

"Bella, ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por mí?" Preguntó cuando caminábamos hacia el coche en la oscuridad.

No sabía qué responder pero sería lo más honesta que pude.

"Um… definitivamente me gustas más que un amigo" bromeé.

"Me gusta eso"

"Pero no estoy segura de cómo me siento exactamente. Sé que siento algo muy fuerte por ti pero parece demasiado pronto para sentirse así. Da un poco de miedo para decirte la verdad" respondí calladamente "¿qué hay de ti?" pregunté.

"Ídem. Desearía que eso explicara mis actos en el centro comercial ayer. Te había estado esperando mucho y luego pensar que iba a volver con él, tienes que entender como me sentí"

Quería decirle que yo no era nada por lo que tener que esperar. No había nada especial en mí, pero no sería yo quien estropeara la maravillosa noche. Quizás luego.

Me ayudó a entrar en el coche y empezamos a dirigirnos al campus.

"¿Te gustaría ser ahora mi novia oficial Bella?" preguntó mirando a través del cristal.

Pude sentir una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por mi rostro "Me encantaría serlo"

Se giró para sonreírme "Gracias"

"Mira a la carretera" le recordé y puso los ojos en blanco cuando se volvió hacia delante.

"Puedes dormir si quieres" dijo mientras me atraía más a él "Hay una hora de camino"

"Vale" dije echando mi cabeza contra su pecho "Gracias por la magnífica cita"

"Es un placer"

Alcancé la radio y le subí el volumen. 'With you' (Contigo) de Chris Brown estaba sonando. Qué perfecto.

Ahora había tenido la mejor cita de toda mi vida, pensé, cuando rodeaba con los brazos la cintura de Edward.

Pero todas las cosas buenas tienen un final. Fue entonces cuando escuché a Edward soltar un hilo de blasfemias bajo su respiración y alcé la vista para ver qué iba mal. No me sorprendí.

Demasiado para la cita perfecta…

* * *

Hola!! bueno aquí sigo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, era muyyyy largo..pero bueno ahí está. jeje. Disfrutadlo!!

Hoy si que soy feliz! me han dado una beca para ir a EEUU!! Estoy que me subo por las paredesss, super motivada!! Y por eso que estoy tan feliz decidi acutalizar hoy jejejej.

Graciass a todos los que dejais reviews y a esas que me dan tantos ánimos y me dicen esa cantidad de cosas bonitas... de verdad que me emocionan!! me dan ganas de seguir traduciendo :D:D:D GRACIAS!

Buenoo besitoss a todosssssss!!

Go!!

Yuliss


	18. Resistiendo la tentación

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**18. Resistiendo la tentación**

"¿Qué va mal?" pregunté, levantándome del asiento.

"Mira por el retrovisor"

Miré y mis ojos se abrieron "Esto es-" empecé, preparándome para soltar una tanda de insultos. No pude terminar de hablar, porque Edward me tapó la boca con su mano. "¿¡Cuánto tiempo ha estado siguiéndonos!?" demandé.

"Sólo me percaté de su coche cuando abandonamos el restaurante. No supe que era él. Podría haber estado con nosotros en el parque, no estoy seguro porque no lo vi, pero ahora que las luces de los otros coches me mostraron su cara, sí que lo vi. Bella vamos a tener que ordenar una orden de alejamiento."

Miré otra vez al coche rojo que iba detrás de nosotros. El chico necesita una nueva vida. "Limitémonos a volver. No le permitamos saber que lo hemos visto" Le dije a Edward.

Asintió y aceleró.

Jacob vuelve. ¿¡Por qué no puede dejarme en paz!?

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, lo que fue bueno porque estaba profundamente perdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Se bajaría del coche y nos seguiría hasta la habitación? Y si lo hace, ¿Qué le diría? No quería poner las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban…

No debí estar preocupada, porque, cuando llegamos al campus lentamente se fue. Otra vez.

Suspiré agotada cuando caminábamos hacia dentro de la habitación.

"Si ha vuelto" dije, alzando la mirada hasta Edward "Va a estar mañana en clase"

"No ha intentado nada antes, así que con mucha suerte, no intentará nada ahora. Nos aseguraremos de todas formas que no llegues demasiado temprano para que haya gente por alrededor"

Asentí y cogí mi pijama de la cama, así podría cambiarme en el baño. Cuando entré, me di cuenta de algo. Primero, no podía alcanzar la espalda para desabrochar el vestido, y me tenía que apoyar en algo para que mis manos pudieran moverse y ¿Cómo voy a ponerme los pantaloncitos? Alice me había estado ayudando y tendría que llamarla ahora.

Cojeé hasta la habitación para encontrar a Edward ya vestido en un par de bóxers "Normales" y con una camiseta, tumbado en la cama. Levantó la vista hacia mí con una expresión interrogativa, probablemente se preguntaría por qué estaba aún vestida. Entonces vi en sus ojos la comprensión.

"¿Podrías llamar a Alice?" pregunté. Asintió y cogió su móvil de su mesita de noche y marcó el número. Después de un rato lo cerró y me miró con ojos incrédulos.

"No lo coge. Sale el contestador"

"Intenta con Rose" ofrecí.

Vi como marcaba de nuevo un número y esperó. Otra vez lo cerró, pero esta vez, incluso ni me había mirado.

"¿Y bien?" pregunté impaciente. Realmente quería dormir…

"No lo coge tampoco" contestó, un poco incómodo.

¿Por qué esa incom- oh Dios- no, no, no. Pude sentir mis ojos abrirse cuando me di cuenta de qué era lo que provocaba esa incomodidad.

"si quieres puedo bajar y mirar por qué no lo cogen" ofreció, esperanzado.

Permití salir un suspiro de alivio "¡Sí por favor! Apostaría a que ellas no habían escuchado sus móviles o algo" respondí, imitando su tono esperanzado.

Lo vi elevarse de la cama y ponerse un par de pantalones sudados, entonces salió corriendo de la habitación. Empecé a recorrer de arriba abajo la estancia con las muletas. Rose o Alice tendrían que estar allí.

Aún estaba paseando cuando más o menos 5 minutos después escuché la puerta cerrarse. Escuché intencionadamente, intentando distinguir entre sonidos y averiguar si había más de una persona. Sólo había una, y sabía perfectamente que esa una era Edward.

Se adentró en la habitación y continuó hasta la cama, volviendo a la posición que tenía la primera vez que yo entré.

El silencio era tenso y me estaba poniendo de los nervios "¿Y bien?" pregunté impaciente, otra vez.

"No había nadie allí" respondió con un tono monótono, mirando a la pared contraria a la suya.

Sentí mi corazón hundirse ¿Dónde podían estar?

Cómo si hubiera escuchado mi pregunta, habló "No sé dónde pueden estar a estas horas…"

¿Qué hago? Tengo que quitarme el vestido. Pero pensar en Edward quitándomelo, a mi corazón le entraba pánico.

"Confío en ti, Edward" dije, dándole una sonrisa agitada.

Se vio confuso por un momento y entonces sus ojos parecieron comprender lo que quería decir.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó. Parecía inseguro por algo.

"Estoy segura" confirmé.

"Vale" dijo, girando su mirada hacia mí. Esperé a que se moviera y se levantara de la cama pero él seguía ahí, tumbado, mirándome.

"Es para hoy" bromeé. Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo aclarar las ideas y lentamente se levantó. Verdaderamente parecía asustado.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó otra vez, cuando se acercó a mí. Asentí con la cabeza e intenté actuar con calma, lo cual no era nada comparado con las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago. Gracias a Dios llevo la nueva ropa interior y sujetador que Alice me había dado. Ahora que lo pienso, había estado muy insistente con que me lo pusiera. No podría haber planeado su ausencia ¿no?

Me giré con las muletas para que así pudiera desabrocharme el vestido. Cuando sus manos tocaron mi espalda, sentí el color subir por mis mejillas lentamente. Esto era demasiado embarazoso. Pero estamos saliendo ahora, no es nada del otro mudo…

Respiré hondo cuando sentí que lentamente aflojaba la cremallera hasta abajo. Escuché una inspiración agitada, y estaba segura de que no era mía desde que yo estaba sosteniendo la respiración. Mi espalda entera ya estaba expuesta a él. Abrió el vestido y lo dejo caer.

Oh Dios mío, tengo que girarme. Tiene que quitarme la escayola.

Me moví hacia la cama y me di la vuelta, así me podría sentar. Me dejé caer y cuidadosamente apoyé las muletas contra la cama a mi lado. Sabía que mi cara debía parecer probablemente un tomate pero alcé la mirada hasta Edward cuando me di cuenta de que no había ningún tipo de movimiento hacia mí.

Estaba helado en su sitio y mirándome con unos enormes ojos. Bien, no soy la única ruborizada.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando también, su mirada rápidamente se desplazó hasta el techo.

"Edward, tienes que ayudarme a quitarme la escayola y luego ponerme los pantalones" dije.

Continuó mirando al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

Esperé pacientemente y cuando finalmente respondió, su voz era ronca y apenas un susurro.

"Bella, no creo que pueda hacerlo, estar tan cerca de ti cuando estás…casi desnuda…y poder controlarme"

'Casi desnuda', Esas dos palabras hicieron que se incrementara la velocidad de la sangre hacia mi rostro. Parece que voy a estar roja por varios días…hombre, cuánto antes terminemos con esto mejor. Él no es el único con temas hormonales.

Suspiré "Edward, quiero ir a dormir. Estoy cien por cien segura que no harás nada. Ahora vamos"

Volvió a cambiar su mirada hacia mis ojos y sólo mis ojos y comenzó a moverse hacia mí. En todo el camino, no despegó su mirada de la mía y comencé a darme cuenta de lo difícil que debía ser esto para él.

Se puso de rodillas enfrente de mí y empezó a buscar a ciegas el cierre de la escayola porque aún no había movido sus ojos de los míos.

Cuando la quitó, alcanzó detrás de mí los pantalones cortos y metió un pie en un agujero. Entonces agarró mi pierna mala y se heló. Tendría que mirar abajo para asegurarse de que no me hacía daño. Observé su frente ceñida en concentración y sus ojos verdes contemplando los míos, y rápidamente bajó la mirada hasta la pierna. Lentamente me pasó el pantalón por la pierna y mi cara empezó a quemarse cuando sus ojos viajaron por mis piernas cuando llevó los pantalones hasta los muslos. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dije que él debería hacerlo?

Puse mi agitada mano sobre él para pararlo "Pued…puedo seg…seguir yo desde aquí" tartamudeé.

Sus manos se helaron debajo de las mías y me miró por debajo de sus largas y negras pestañas; sus ojos verdes abrasadores. En ese mismo instante, me olvidé de cómo respirar y me congelé también, perdida en su mirada. Luego, ligeramente, comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí, y yo, inconscientemente hice lo mismo; hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron y pude sentir su dulce respiración en mi rostro. Él movió sus labios hacia mi mandíbula y comenzó a bajar hasta mi cuello, y luego subió, dándose paso hasta mi boca. Abrí ésta para decirle que parara, antes de que pasara algo de lo que nos pudiéramos arrepentir. Pero él simplemente atrapó mi boca con la suya y me olvidé de todo lo que tenía que decir. Levanté mis manos hasta rodear con ellas su cuello, trayéndolo más cerca de mí, cuando su beso comenzó a ser más urgente. Se iba echando sobre mí y quitó sus manos de mis lados hacia la cama, para quitar las muletas de allí.

El sonido de las muletas al estrellarse contra el suelo pareció romper cualquier trance en el que estuviéramos, porque en un instante, nos helamos, lentamente despegamos nuestros rostros del otro y apartamos la mirada.

Qué embarazoso…

No quería pensar en hasta dónde íbamos a llegar. Él aún estaba arrodillado frente a mí, pero yo no podía reunir las fuerzas necesarias para mirarlo. Alcancé los pantalones por donde los había dejado y me los puse completamente.

Cuando me estaba poniendo la camiseta por la cabeza, escuché su voz. Pero era tan silenciosa que tuve que esforzarme por escucharlo.

"Bella, lo siento" dijo, con una nota de súplica en su voz

"No fue todo culpa tuya, yo no estaba precisamente mostrando resistencia" contesté poniendo mis agitadas manos sobre mi regazo.

"No" rechazó. "Tú confiaste en mí, ¿y quién sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido de tú no haber tenido muletas?" preguntó, levantándose.

Yo simplemente me eché hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbada en la cama para calmar el bombeo de mi corazón, ralentizando la respiración y viendo como caminaba hasta su lado de la cama.

"Edward, no habríamos hecho nada" le aseguré. Sí claro…

"Si estás segura. No sé como confías tanto en mí…"

"Estoy segura"

Vi como daba un suspiro de alivio y se tumbó en la cama también.

Cuando apagó las luces y echó un brazo a mi alrededor, me entretuve pensando en las diferentes maneras de matar a Alice mañana.

Pude sentir sus dedos acariciando mi rostro y me di cuenta de que pensaba que aún estaba dormida. Así que lo pillé desprevenido. Cuando llegó a mis labios, sonreí, y él lo notó.

"Buenos días Bella" dijo sonriendo, cuando abrí los ojos.

Lo miré y había algún tipo de emoción en sus ojos. Una emoción que me era familiar pero no caía en este momento.

"Ey, ¿Qué hora es?" pregunté, recordando que hoy tenía clase.

"Tienes como una hora antes de las clases. Pero no te preocupes, Alice viene a por ti" Añadió cuando vio pánico en mi cara e inclinó su cabeza hacia el armario.

Levanté la mirada y por supuesto, una diminuta duendecilla estaba en el armario, de rodillas, buscando algo. No había olvidado lo que había hecho ayer, pero ya buscaría la forma de hacérselo pagar más tarde.

"Buenos días Alice" la llamé cuando me senté en la cama.

Se dio la vuelta y exclamó "¡Bella!" Las cosas como estas hacen que sea muy difícil estar enfadada con ella.

Como 45 minutos después, yo ya estaba vestida y lista para irnos. Todo estaba planeado: Edward me llevaría a clase y llegaría a tiempo. Cogería el asiento más alejado posible de Jacob y tan pronto como tocara el timbre Edward estaría fuera esperándome para irnos.

Las cosas no pasaron como lo teníamos planeado. Cuando llegamos, seguros de que habría la suficiente gente como para que Jacob no se atreviera a enfrentarme, no pensamos en que el único sitio libre que quedara fuera el de su lado.

Podría decir que Edward no estaba muy feliz con ello pero él tenía que ir a clase también. Así que mientras me daba un besito en la frente, me dijo que lo llamara si algo iba mal.

Encogí los hombros y me dirigí hacia un radiante Jacob. La malvada sonrisa que me dio era muchísimo más diferente que las que me daba antes cuando éramos amigos…

Cuando lentamente me senté, se giró en su silla y me miró. Espero que no haga eso durante la clase.

Cuando tumbé las muletas, sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo, señalando que tenía un mensaje de texto. Lo abrí para leerlo y la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara hizo que mis mejillas me dolieran.

Jayden: Kedat sntada x un min mas; m ncargare d ls problms cn tu sitio.

Levanté la mirada para encontrármelo sonriendo un par de asientos más atrás y sonreí confirmándole el mensaje. Vi cómo recogía sus libros, se levantaba y fue hacia el profesor. Pude ver como sus labios se movías y un par de veces se giró para señalarme. Después, vi como el profesor le preguntaba unas cosas y él asentía.

El profesor me miró, y luego miró a Jacob "¿Señor Black, verdad?" lo llamó.

Vi como Jacob asentía con la cabeza por el rabillo del ojo y frunció el ceño.

"¿Le importaría cambiarse con el Señor Strom?" le preguntó el profesor.

Jacob tercamente cruzó los brazos en su pecho y sacudió su cabeza. "No veo el por qué deba cambiarme, yo estaba aquí antes" el comportamiento infantil con el que lo dijo hizo que varios estudiantes lo mirara con cara de sorpresa.

El profesor desde su tono amable cambió al de autoridad "Señor Black es necesario que se cambie usted con el Señor Strom hoy. Si aún tiene algún problema con ello, podemos discutirlo en mi oficina"

Jacob dejó salir la rabia cuando se levantó y recogió las cosas "Te veré luego Bella" prometió.

Completamente lo ignoré y sonreí a Jayden que caminaba hacia mí. Cuando se sentó en el sitio en el que previamente estaba Jacob, lo miré de forma sospechosa.

"¿Qué le dijiste al profesor?"

Se encogió de hombros "Sólo le dije que eras mi prima con minusvalía psíquica por el momento. Tenía que estar al lado tuya en el caso de que necesitaras algo. Además es un gran fan del baloncesto" añadió, guiñándome.

El ser amigos realmente podría funcionar

"Gracias, es la segunda vez ya" le dije, aún sonriendo. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se giró hacia el frente donde el profesor había comenzado su lectura.

Edward no estará muy feliz cuando escuche que Jayden me ayudó, pero mi seguridad es lo que importa ¿no?

Cuando la clase terminó, Jayden me esperó pacientemente hasta que me puse de pie con las muletas, y cuando íbamos a salir, se giró para hablar conmigo.

"Los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros ¿no?" preguntó dudoso. Yo asentí.

"Bien, te vi con Edward caminando hacia aquí juntos, así que ¿estáis saliendo?" asentí otra vez, preguntándome adónde quería llegar.

"Aquí viene, pero, ¿le dirás que he sido yo quién te ayudó?" preguntó.

"¿te gustaría que lo hiciera hoy?" pregunté. Él asintió y sonrió. "Lo haré, ¡Muchas gracias Jayden! Te abrazaría ahora mismo, pero no puedo" dije, mostrándole las muletas "y no sé cómo se lo tomará Edward, pero gracias"

Sonrió y cuando se iba escuché un silencioso "Siempre"

Me encontré con Edward y comenzamos a caminar hasta mi siguiente clase.

"¿qué era eso?" preguntó, refiriéndose a mi charla con Jayden. Podría decir que estaba intentando mantener la calma pero se le veía un indicio de preocupación.

"Relájate Edward, sólo somos amigos ¿Crees que volvería con él después de lo que me hizo?" intenté tranquilizarlo.

Suspiró "Lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme. Pero ¿De qué estaban hablando? Oh y Jacob no te ha molestado ¿no?"

"No, Jayden me salvó" dije, un tanto triunfante. Me envió una mirada confusa como diciendo '¿qué?'

Así que como a una orgullosa madre, le empecé a explicar cómo Jayden vino en mi rescate, y luego sin tenerlo planeado le dije lo que Jayden me había pedido al final de la clase. Estaba de pie, esperando a que me respondiera.

"Si estás cien por cien segura de que no intentará nada, entonces no me importa…" terminó diciendo.

"Estoy segura de que no" dije, sonriéndole.

"Bien, porque tú eres mía" dijo, sonriendo.

Estuve un poco distraída el resto del día. Mi mente estaba pensando en qué haría con Jacob y mi corazón me anticipaba a ver a Edward otra vez. Cuando fue finalmente la hora del almuerzo, caminé lo más rápido posible con las muletas hacia el comedor. Edward se encontró conmigo cuando ya iba a medio camino para llegar y hablamos de cosas sin sentido. Luego recordé el escenario de anoche y le expliqué mi opinión de lo que su hermana había hecho. Después de hablar un poco, decidimos, que íbamos a jugar con Alice.

"Hola Alice, Rose" saludé educadamente cuando nos sentamos en la mesa.

Ambas me miraron y me enviaron sonrisas.

"¿Cómo estás Bella?" Rose me preguntó cautelosamente. Estaba casi segura de que la idea había sido de Alice, pero había arrastrado a Rose con ella, por eso le iba a dar un respiro.

"Bien, gracias" ahora puse toda la atención en Alice y le di un codazo a Edward en la pierna para llamar su atención.

Lentamente me giré hacia él y le di lo que era una sonrisa con intención de flirteo. Puse mi cabeza en un ángulo para ver la reacción de Alice al ver lo que decíamos.

"Edward, creo que vamos a necesitar más nata montada" lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los de la mesa nos oyeran, mientras ponía los codos en la mesa inclinándome más cerca de él. Le di una mirada a Alice y ésta parecía tener una expresión confusa en su rostro.

"¿Nata montada? ¡Yo quiero!" gritó Emmett. Le di una mirada interrogante pero rápidamente cambié mi atención en Edward, el cual habló.

"¿Estás hablando de anoche?" preguntó, moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente. Asentí.

"¿Cuánto más tú crees que necesitaremos?" continuó preguntando, sus labios se volvieron en una sonrisa secreta. Wow, ¡realmente sí que es un buen actor!

Miré a Alice y la comprensión se hizo paso poco a poco por su rostro.

Pretendí parecer pensativa "Bien…si es algo como lo de anoche, podrías también comprar todo lo que la tienda ofrece" ronroneé. Ugh, sueno como Lauren.

"¡Bien! ¡Eso deja más que suficiente para mí!" Emmett continuó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¿No podía decirle que esta conversación no le incumbía a él?

Alice le estaba enviando ahora miradas nerviosas a Rose, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos.

Una misteriosa sonrisa apareció en la cara de Edward "Vale, tú podrías limpiar la cocina mientras yo voy a comprar" contestó, acercándose más a mí y me dijo en voz baja "Probablemente esté pegajoso por cuando nosotros-" su voz fue cortada por un sonido de Alice que parecía un grito. Todas las cabezas de todos los del lugar estaban ahora mirando a Alice y no pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Qué va mal Alice?" le pregunté inocentemente.

Ignoró todas las miradas que llevaba encima y nos miró a Edward y a mí. "Tú…tú…cómo" tartamudeó. ¡La gran Alice ha hablado!

"¿sí?" Edward urgió.

"¡No…no se suponía que tenía que ser así! ¡Tú!" señaló a Edward con un dedo acusador "¡Se suponía que te tenías que controlar! ¡Se suponía que vosotros dos ganaríais más confianza!"

"Perdóname Alice, pero no entiendo lo que estás diciendo" Esto va a ser mejor de lo que pensé.

Movió sus manos frenéticamente "¡Sólo era una cita! ¡No pudisteis después de una cita! ¡Lo siento Bella! ¡Fue todo culpa mía! ¡Lo arruiné todo! ¡Ahora las cosas no funcionarán!" suplicó.

Ella tenía razón. SI algo hubiera ocurrido, habríamos corrido demasiado y eso entorpecería la relación.

Le di una mirada acusadora, y ella, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, me miró tímidamente.

"¿Qué fue tu culpa Alice?" preguntó Edward rechinando los dientes.

"Lo siento" chilló. Ella miró a todos los de la mesa en ayuda pero Rose era la única que sabía lo que estaba pasando y estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a la mesa. Emmett y Jasper se miraban con expresiones confusas.

"¿Puede tu disculpa tener algo que ver con el hecho de que Edward tuvo que desvestirme y vestirme anoche?" pregunté.

¿Ganar confianza? Lo único que he aprendido que ambos sucumbimos a la tentación demasiado fácilmente. Inmediatamente la perdoné, porque ella tenía buenas intenciones; buenas intenciones que se ganarían ligeramente en un giro de la situación…

Edward no la había perdonado…creo…

"¿Sabías lo cerca que estuvimos?" preguntó, claramente enfadado con ella. Una mirada esperanzadora apareció en su rostro.

"¿No lo hicisteis?" preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza y dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Lo siento; ¡No lo volveré a hacer!"

"Está bien, no harás nada que tenga que ver con mi relación con Bella"

Agachó la cabeza y murmuró "Vale"

"Bien" Edward y yo murmuramos simultáneamente y empezamos a recoger las cosas, así nos podríamos ir.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Emmett. Lo miré y parecía realmente pensativo, y realmente confuso… "¿¡aún vais a ir a comprar nata montada!?" preguntó. Qué gracioso…

Al tiempo que volvimos a la habitación, ¡Estaba cansadísima! Inmediatamente me hundí en unos de los sillones y cerré los ojos. No me dio tiempo a cerrarlos cuando sentí a Edward a mi lado. Y desplazó mi cabeza hasta su regazo.

"¿Por qué estás cansada?" preguntó "Doy fe de que has dormido muy bien esta noche" dijo, casi riéndose, como si estuviera recordando algún chiste.

"¿qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunté confusa. Entonces comprendí y gemí "¿qué dije cuando dormía?"

Sonrió y abrió su boca para hablar pero el sonido de mi móvil lo cortó. Se levantó y lo cogió, mirando la pantalla.

"¿Jessica?" preguntó, como si estuviera recordando algo.

¿Por qué estaría llamando? No he hablado con ella desde hace mil. Eso será probablemente el porqué. Alguna amiga que tienes Bella…

Cogí el teléfono de sus manos y lo descolgué.

"¡Hey Jess!" dije. En el otro lado podía oír respirar, pero nadie respondió.

"¿Jess?" pregunté insegura "¿Hola?" aún, nadie contestaba y escuché cómo la respiración se cortaba.

Y ahí estaba el sonido al comunicar. ¿Me colgó?

"¿Qué pasó?" Edward me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros "No sé, nadie respondió pero podía decir que había alguien al otro lado"

Qué extraño…

* * *

Holaa!! ya estoy aquí otra vez! muchiiisimasss graciassssssssssss a todoss por esos magnificos reviewss!!, sois lo mejor en serio!! y gracias por todas las felicitaciones de la beca, estoy superrrrrrrrr emocionada! Pero me voy 3 semanas en septiembre, aún queda..asi que tranquilas...esta historia me va a dar tiempo de sobra de terminarla...y posiblemente la de welcome vaya bastante avanzada por no decir terminada...

Me encanta que sigais la historia y os guste, me hace sentir..de una forma extraña..xdxd jejej GRACIASS OTRA VEZ!

Est capi me encanta, me reí un monton traduciendolo..jaja aunque también lo disfruté mucho...quizas alguna se llevo un chasco al sabr que no pasa nada..pero bueno...algo es algo no? jejeje y espero que en este capno os deje tanto con las ganas...porque si no algun dia de estos..si que me matareis de verdad...jajajaja

Buenoo besitoss a todosssssss!!

Go!!

Yuliss


	19. A la tercera no va la vencida

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**19. A la tercera no va la vencida**

Tres semanas.

Ese es el tiempo que Edward y yo llevamo saliendo. Las cosas se han ido volviendo más serias (al menos para mí) y mis sentimientos se han intensificado pero no puedo admitir que podría amarlo. No creo en el amor, y él tampoco ¿Verdad? Si se lo hubiera dicho, probablemente hubiera terminado dejándome. Además, estoy un poco sorprendida de que haya estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Quiero decir, que yo no soy nada especial. Pronto se dará cuenta de su error y volverá a sus sesiones de besos con Lauren y su grupito. Pero, hasta entonces, tengo planeado pasar el mejor tiempo posible juntos. No puedo pensar en que me dejara.

También han pasado tres semanas desde que Jacob había vuelto al colegio. Llamé a mis padres y les dije el tiempo que había estado aquí Jacob. Renee inmediatamente me había creído pero Charlie, lo negaba todo. ¿Cómo podía alguien que solía ser mi mejor amigo y novio estar amenazando mi vida? Sé que suena raro, pero con mucha suerte, Renee pudiera convencerle de venir aquí y vigilar un par de días.

Y habían pasado tres semanas desde la misteriosa llamada. Intenté llamar a Jessica pero siempre me salía el contestador. Con suerte me devolvería la llamada.

Todo había estado yendo demasiado tiempo bien, y ese precisamente es el problema. Nada en mi vida va bien. Sólo sé que pronto algo malo va a ocurrir.

Jayden se ha estado sentando conmigo siempre que teníamos cálculo, así Jacob no me podría molestar, pero creo que algo no marcha bien con él. Ha estado sonriéndome toda la semana entera. Sonriéndome de una manera sospechosa, como si estuviera esperando que pasase algo, como si estuviera esperando que algo malo me ocurriese.

Ahora estoy sentada aquí en el almuerzo con mis amigos y preguntándome si debería contarles sobre esto. Quizás me estaba volviendo paranoica.

"¿Bella?" mi cabeza se giró hasta donde se generó el sonido, me encontré a Edward con una expresión preocupada.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó.

¿Es realmente tan obvio que estoy preocupada por algo?

"Um, nada realmente" contesté. Puso una expresión que me dejaba ver que sabía que estaba mintiendo, y hablaríamos luego sobre ello.

"Bueno, tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Qué es?" pregunté.

"Alguien en mi clase necesita ayuda para aprobar un examen y yo he sido asignado para hacer de tutor hoy después de las clases"

"Oh, y ¿Por cuánto tiempo?" voy a estar extremadamente sola si se va por mucho tiempo.

"Sobre cuatro hora, quizás menos. Todo depende de cuánto tarde en aprender, pero no tengo planeado estar mucho tiempo"

"Va-le" algo no iba bien "¿Por qué te eligieron a ti? ¿Y de quién eres tutor?"

Se encogió de hombros "No lo sé todavía. Por alguna razón pidió que no me lo dijeran hasta que no quedáramos. Probablemente avergonzada de que pudiera suspender o algo. No sé porque me eligieron a mí cuando hay gente mejor en la clase. Pero tuve que aceptar i mi madre lo averiguaría y no estará feliz de que no ayude a alguien que lo necesita"

"Oh" contesté otra vez, girándome en mi sitio. Cuando se unió toda la mesa a la conversación, permití a mis ojos echar un vistazo por toda la cafetería, hasta que vi a alguien que me estaba mirando. Era Lauren. Cuando me vio, frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

El sentimiento de dejavú pasó a través de mi cuerpo y era extremadamente difícil de ignorar.

_No, por favor no dejes que sea ella..._

Tiré de la camiseta de Edward para llamar su atención "¿Tienes alguna clase con Lauren?" preguntó.

Parecía confuso "Sí" entonces entendió "Oh ¿Crees que podría ser ella?"

Asentí _¡Definitivamente es ella!_

"Eso explicaría que no quiera que sepa quien es todavía" continuó.

Suspiré y miré hacia abajo. _¿Es a esto a lo que se refería cuando dijo que tenía sus medios? _La imagen que pasó a través de mi mente era Edward y Lauren estando juntos, en la misma habitación, solos, por un largo tiempo...cualquier cosa podría ocurrir...pero yo confío en Edward ¿Verdad? Él no haría nada...

De repente, había un pequeño dolor enfermizo debajo de mi estómago.

Cuando las clases acabaron, el dolor no cesó. Me sentía como si me fuera a desplomar y Edward se dio cuenta de ello.

Estábamos de pie fuera del edificio de las habitaciones y se iba a despedir de mí, así podría irse.

Me puso más cerca de él y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, apoyándo su barbilla encima de mi cabeza "Si es Lauren, necesito saber que tú confías en mí" dijo, entonces se separó de mí para observar mi rostro más de cerca.

Intenté poner una sonrisa en la cara para su beneficio, pero creo que terminé poniendo una mueca y él lo volvió a notar.

Parecía herido "Bella, nunca haría nada que te hiriera. Te a-" paró y me miró a los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo._ ¿¡Qué pasa con todos los momentos de dejavú hoy!? _Otra vez, fuera lo que fuese, no lo debió encontrar porque suspiró y apartó la mirada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ¿Qué quería de mí?

Volvió sus ojos hacia mí "Nada, sólo necesitaba que tú supieras que significas mucho para mí"

"Y tú para mí. Es en ella en quién no confío"

"Todo estará bien. Y además, no sabemos incluso si es ella o no"

"¡Tienes razón!" dije, animándome otra vez. Había una pequeña esperanza...

Miré al reloj la centésima vez esa noche. Ahora eran las 9 pm. ¡Había estado fuera al menos por 5 horas! Llevé a cabo un montón de cosas en todo ese espacio de tiempo, cosas que pude hacer con las muletas. Terminé los deberes, gice la cama, limpié la cocina, el salón, todo lo que me mantuviera ocupada, y aún sentía como si hubiera estado fuera todo el día entero.

Suspiré cuando me hundí más profundamente en el largo sofá. Estaba sola, y aburrida. Quizás Alice podía venir aquí, ¡Alice! ¿Por qué no había pensado en ella antes? Pero espera, ¿Qué si está con Jasper? Oh bueno, ambos podían venir. Me sentía como una completa egoísta.

Lentamente me levanté del sofá y cojeé hasta mi bolso para coger mi teléfono móvil. Tan pronto como lo alcancé un pitido sonó. ¿Un mensaje? ¡Quizás es de Edward! Este pensamiento hizo que lo cogiera rápidamente.

Abrí la pantalla y sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cara. Parpadeé. Quizás estaba alucinando. No, seguía ahí.

_No, no, no pudo ser. Lo prometió..._

Agarré el teléfono más fuerte en mis manos cuando caminé hasta el sofá, nunca quitando la mirada de la pantalla. Me senté y luché por mirar a través de las lágrimas que estaban nublando mi visión. Todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era _Lo prometió. Lo prometió. Lo prometió._

La imagen de la pantalla no era verdad ¿no? ¡Edward supuestamente estaba ayudando a estudiar a Lauren, no liándose con ella en la cama! A quién estaba engañando, nadie tenía el mismo color de pelo bronce. Además, estaba de cara. _A menos que tenga un gemelo..._

Me limpié las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas. No iba a llorar más por esto. ¡Tres veces! ¡Tres veces seguidas! ¿¡Qué clase de mala suerte tengo yo!? ¡Quizás es una señal de que me haré monja o algo! ¿No se dice que a la tercera va la vencida? Puedes tratar con esto como las demás veces. _Pero este es diferente. Tú lo amas. No amaste a ninguno de los otros._

No lo amaba. No había tal cosa como amor...¿A quién estaba engañando?

Guardé la imagen en el teléfono. No sé por qué lo hice. Quizás disfrutaba hiriéndome a mí misma. ¡Quién sabe! No sé por cuanto tiempo me senté en el sofá, solamente mirando a la imagen. Puede que un par de minutos, pero a mi me parecía una eternidad. Pero cuando me estaba limpiando mis ojos otra vez, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Sólo había una persona que yo quería que fuera, pero sabía muy bien que no era él. La pantalla decía Jessica.

Me llevé el teléfono a la oreja. "¿Hola?" pregunté, gimoteando.

"¡Bella!" su alegre voz sonó a través del teléfono. Muy diferente de la mía.

¡Espera un minuto! ¡Me ha llamado! Quizás puede ayudarme con esto y explicarme por qué colgó la otra noche.

"Ey Jess" mi melancólica voz contestó.

"¿Bella, qué va mal?" su tono era ahora interesado.

_Espera, a lo mejor no debería decirle nada todavía. Averiguaría por qué llamó..sin arruinar también su día._

Me aclaré la garganta e intenté controlar mi tono "Nada. Sólo estaba leyendo un libro triste y mi personaje favorito murió, es todo" Sabía que se tragaría la mentira. Siempre me dejaba llevar cuando leía.

"Wow, ¿Aún no lo has superado no? Eso suena muy a ti" respondió.

"Sí, y ¿Qué me cuentas?" pregunté.

"¡No mucho!" respondió. Algo estaba apagado en su tono. Es como si estuviera mintiendo también. ¿Engañando siendo animada? Sí, no quería hablar conmigo.

"Adivina qué, ¡Estoy en Seattle!" dijo.

"¿qué?" pregunté sorprendida ¡No había esperado eso! ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

"¡Sí! Y me estaba preguntando si querías quedar para vernos, ya sabes, ¡Llevamos muco tiempo sin hablar!" ¿por qué sentía como que había una nota de sarcasmo en sus palabras?

"Sería genial" contesté cautelosamente. Algo no iba bien ¿Por qué Jessica estaría en Seattle? Supuestamente tendría que estar en Phoenix en el colegio."¿No se supone que tienes que estar en el colegio?" pregunté.

"¡Estoy! Mi clase de diseño está de excursión aquí para ver algunos diseñadores y sólo estamos por un día"

Oh. Eso tenía sentido. De repente me sentí mal por dudar de mi amiga. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Luego me acordé que me había dicho de quedar en algún sitio. Edward probablemente volvería pronto y no tenía ganas de verlo ahora mismo.

"¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?" le pregunté.

"¿Podrías coger papel y un bolígrafo? Así te puedo dar la dirección."

Me levanté con las muletas y caminé hasta la bolsa otra vez. Saqué una libretilla y un boli. Corriendo arranqué una hoja nueva y me senté.

"Vale, ya estoy"

Empezó a decirme la dirección del colegio. Luego me dijo el nombre de un cine el cual era una librería; espera; eso me sonaba familiar. Cuando estaba escribiendo la librería, de repente me acordé.

"¡Oh! ¿Quieres quedar en el cine? He hestado ahí antes" le dije mientras tiraba la dirección que había escrito al sofá. No la necesitaría.

"Bueno, en ese caso, ¡Te veré pronto mejor amiga!" cantó. No sé porqué, pero la manera en que dijo 'mejor amiga' me molestó. No sonó sincero. Iba a decir adiós cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía coche, y por la pierna, no podría conducir.

"¡Espera Jess!" dije, deseando que no hubiera colgado.

"¿Si?" ¿Era yo o sonaba irritada?

"No puedo conducir ahora, mi pierna está escayolada ¿Quieres venir a recogerme?"

Hubo un silencio por un momento, y estaba empezando a creer que había colgado. Entonces oí un suspiro.

"Claro. ¿Dónde vives?"

Unos pocos minutos después estaba de pie fuera dle edificio de los dormitorios esperándola. Todo este tiempo sólo me estaba dando mucho espacio para deambular, y eso exactamente fue lo que hice. Me figuraba que en la única cosa que podía pensar era Edward y todo el tiempo su nombre se revelaba en mi mente y sentía que quería llorar. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso a mí? Pude sentir los sollozos amenazando con salir pero entonces algo más cruzó mi mente.

Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena como para con quien empezar. Esta mañana me dije a mí misma que pronto se daría cuenta de su error me dejaría y se iría a sus sesiones de besos con Lauren ¡Tú misma te gafas, Bella! ¡Idiota!

Vi unas luces de un coche viniendo hacia mí y me di cuenta que debía ser Jessica. Gracias a dios. No sé cuánto más podría aguantar estando aquí, amurallada en el misterio.

Paró unos metros por delante mía y cojeé hasta el coche. Me tomó rato entrar en el coche, ya que ella no me ayudó con las muletas ni nada, pero bueno. Tan pronto como estaba colocada y ella empezó a conducir, me giré para mirarla y di un grito ahogado.

¡Estaba muy flaca! Y tenía tintado el pelo en un tono marrón chocolate como el mío. Cuando me escuchó dar el grito ahogado se giró para mirarme y noté que en vez de haber unos ojos azules, ahora eran también de un color marrón chocolate. ¿Lentillas? Nunca llevó gafas…

"Wow Jessica, te ves…um ¡diferente!" ¡Se veía horrible! ¡Como si no hubiera comido en años!

Se volvió a girar hacia la carretera "¿te gusta?" también me giré hacia la carretera. Ni de coña voy a responder a eso.

"Me llevó años encontrar el mejor color marrón para mi pelo" continuó.

"¿Por qué te lo has cambiado?" pregunté curiosa.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa socarrona cruzó su rostro "Estoy intentando sorprender a alguien" contestó en un tono de guardia.

¿¡Por qué sentía que se me olvidaba algo muy importante!?

"Oh. ¿Quién?" pregunté.

"Hablaremos de ello en la librería" respondió.

_¿Acaba de decir?_ "¿Librería? Pensé que íbamos a ver una peli."

"¿Qué? ¡Eso fue lo que dije!" contestó, parecía nerviosa.

_No, no lo dijiste, pero da igual._

Miré fuera de la ventana cuando ella continuó conduciendo; viendo las cosas que pasaban. Eso me recordó mucho cuando Edward me llevó a nuestra primera cita y había estado mirando también fuera de la ventana, intentando averiguar a dónde nos dirigíamos. _Edward_

Podía sentir como empezaba a estar triste otra vez. Nada de esto es real. Mi novio no me ha engañado. Mi mejor amiga no estaba aquí, y me iba a llevar al cine. Estoy segura que despertaré pronto y averiguaré que todo fue un sueño. O quizás no.

Suspiré y esperé a que las lágrimas viniesen, como habían estado haciendo toda la noche. De repente, no me importó llorar delante de Jessica, pero no vinieron lágrimas. ¿Estaba seca? Sé que había llorado mucho en el dormitorio, ahora sólo me sentía entumecida. Sin vida. ¿Por qué sentía que cuando todo estaba bien bajaba mi guardia a alguien que quería herirme? Ahora volvería al duro y frío caparazón en el que había estado antes de conocerlo a él y a sus amigos. Me pregunto si Alice y los otros lo sabían.

Había aprendido mi lección sobre tíos, todos ellos son iguales.

Me fui del hilo de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que el coche se paraba. Alcé la vista para ver a Jessica que había aparcado enfrente de la librería en vez del cine. Miré al parking del cine y estaba un poco lleno. Quizás no había querido aparcar demasiado lejos.

Salió del coche y comenzó a andar hacia mí. ¿Quizás iba a ayudarme esta vez?

Abrí la puerta y cogí las muletas, ayudándome con ellas para levantarme. Cerró la puerta por mí y me sostuve en uno de mis brazos, entonces me agarró del brazo, empujándome hacia la librería.

"¿Cómo te han ido las cosas?" le pregunté cuando empezó a caminar pasando de la pregunta.

Me levantó la mano para indicarme que me acercara a la tienda.

La seguí de cerca por detrás "Está cerrada" le dije.

"Oh" dijo "Sé cómo te gustan los libros, y te iba a comprar uno" dijo, sonriendo.

"Aww, gracias. La intención es lo cuenta" le dije.

Me giré para dar un paso para alejarme de la librería cuando sentí que alguien cogía mi brazo.

Al principio pensé que era Jess otra vez, pero la mano la sentía más grande y me agarró mucho más fuerte. Miré hacia abajo hacia la mano, y lentamente moví mis ojos hacia su dueño. Mis sospechas se confirmaron.

Sólo cuando iba a abrir la boca y dejar salir un grito, fui empujada hacia dentro de la librería, a la oscuridad.

* * *

Reholass!! ya va quedando menos...y empiezn los problemas...os asegro que la parte de este capítulo no me ha gustado nada traducirla...xdxd bueno yo espero que os haya gustado...y no os haya dejado con mucha intriga...que si os he dejado..pero...existe alguna posibilidad...:P jajajaja.

Pronto subire una nueva historia, a mi me ha encantado...ya la vereis...tambien es una traduccion..jeje

Buenoo besitoss a todosssssss!! nos vemossss!!

Go!!

Yuliss


	20. Secuestrada

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**20. Secuestrada**

Mi gritó se quedó en la garganta cuando fui arrastrada hacia dentro de la puerta, causando la caída de mis muletas al suelo en el proceso. Ahora estaba en equilibrio sobre una sola pierna y necesitaba apoyarme en él para no caerme. Tan pronto como estaba en la habitación algo pegajoso me fue colocado en la boca.

_¡Ew! ¿cinta adhesiva?_

La habitación estaba semioscura y luché por deshacerme de sus garras pero ahora tenía cogidas mis dos manos. Luché por hablar pero todo lo que conseguí decir fueron sonidos ahogados.

"Enciende las luces Jessica" dijo.

¡Espera un minuto! ¿¡Jessica estaba en esto!? ¡Pero ella era mi amiga! _Pero entonces Jacob también solía ser tu mejor amigo..._

Escuché unos pasos y hubo un click cuando las luces se encendieron. Tan pronto como se encendieron miré a toda la estancia. La librería no era más que una habitación vacía y cuadrada con un cuelo sucio, y periódicos pegados en las ventanas.

Rehusé mirar a la persona que me sostenía pero permití mirar a Jessica.

"Jess ¿Cómo has podido?" pregunté

"¿huh?" preguntó. Entonces me di cuenta que mis palabras sonaban sordas y no entendían lo que estaba diciendo.

Di un exasperado suspiro y giré la cabeza hasta Jacob, mi secuestrador. _Secuestrador. No puedo creer que haya llegado a seguir su amenaza..._

Me estaba mirando, sonriendo con la misma sonrisa que me había estado dando durante toda la semana, Así que, ésto era lo que estaba planeando. Se lo tenía que haber dicho a mis amigos en vez de dejarlo pasar.

Jacob empezó a empujarme hasta el final de una pequeña habitación y me tiró al suelo, contra la pared. Ignoré el dolor que apareció en mi pierna cuando esta cayó al suelo.

Luego se puso delante mía, sosteniendo ambas de mis manos en una de él y me las ató. Sentí horror cuando me las puso en la espalda y se giró para mirarme. "Sólo te quitaré la cinta si prometes que no vas a chillar o intentar algo gracioso"

Asentí. No tenía sentido luchar. No es que pudiera levantarme y correr. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo, más grande, más rápido y no iba a empeorar la cosa intentando escapar.

"Si lo haces" continuó "Te lo volveré a poner antes de lo que piensas"

Asentí furiosamente. _¡Sólo quítame esta cosa! Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer, además no hay nadie que me pueda escuchar gritar. _

Elevó una mano y me lo quitó, rápidamente. Iba a gritar no por ayuda, sino de dolor, pero la mirada que me dio me causo tal efecto que hizo que me tragara todo el dolor para mí dentro.

Me mordí los labios y los miví. Me sentía rara. Entonces recordé que había otra persona aún en la habitación y me giré parta mirarla.

"Dije Jessica que cómo pudiste, supuestamente eras mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga..."

La forma en que me estaba mirando me llenó de odio ¿Cómo alguien tan cercano puede volverse a tu contra tan rápidamente? ¿O ya había estado siempre así y no me había dado cuenta?

"¿A qué te refieres que como pude? Señorita Isabella Swan que obtiene todo lo que quiere, bueno pues ya es hora de que yo tenga lo que quiero" dijo señalando a Jacob.

La manera en que lo estaba mirando me recordó algo "¡Oh Dios! ¡Vosotros dos estais saliendo!" ¿cómo pude haberme olvidado? ¡Charlie me lo dijo en el hospital!

Sonrió "Sí, estamos saliendo" dijo, yendo hacia él mientras se balanceaba en los muslos. Pude sentir mis ojos abirse ¿De verdad ella estaba intentando parecerle sexy a Jacob?

Luego me acordé cómo me había dicho que se había teñido el pelo y cambiado el color de los ojos para impresionar a alguien ¿Era Jacob?

Lo miré cuando se levantó y se separó de ella. Era como el juego del gato y el ratón. A cada paso que daba ell hacia delante, él retrocedía. Lo cogí como una oportunidad y comencé a arrastrarme sobre el suelo sucio hasta la puerta. No me estaban prestando atención así que seguí, sin embargo, mis manos aún atadas a las espalda estaban empezando a herirme.

"Estás perdiendo el tiempo Bella, ¡La puerta está cerrada! Estoy seguro que no querrás estar atada en otras partes de tu cuerpo como lo están tus manos" Jacob me chilló.

Me congelé _¿Atarme?_

Me giré hacia él "¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?" mi voz fue apenas un susurro. La realidad del asunto comenzó a asustarme.

"¡Vamos a matarte!" chilló Jessica. Sentí mi respiración encogerse. _¡Estaba feliz de matarme! ¡Loca! _Me puse a pensar intentando averiguar si Jess había tenido algún problema mental mientras fuimos amigas. Estoy segura de que me habría dado cuenta...

"No, no vamos a matarte" replicó Jacob.

Ella se giró hacia él y le frunció el ceño "¡Lo prometiste! Dijiste que si la traía aquí, nos encargaríamos de ella y tú finalmente podrías tener una pacífica relación"

"¿Por qué no podeis tener una relación pacífica conmigo aquí?" les interrumpí.

Se giró hacia mí y me miró "¡Porque siempre que estamos juntos en lo único que puede pensar es en ti! ¡tú! ¡y TÚ! ¡Mira lo que me hizo!" dijo mostrandose a sí misma y mis ojos se abrieron "¡Y no es suficiente!"

Jessica se había cambiado el pelo y los ojos a mi color ¡Estaba intentando ser yo! Pude sentir como toda la sangre dejaba mi cara.

_Háblame de cosas espeluznantes..._

Tomé una repsiración profunda y agitada "Estareis arrestados cuando os pillen"

Se giraron hacia mí con expresiones divertidas.

"No vamos a ser pillados" dijo Jacob "Nadie sabe que estás aquí"

_¿Qué?_

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté confusa.

"Vi a tu pequeño chico guapo dejarte en los dormitorios. Estuviste todo el tiempo sola; así que no sabe que estás aquí"

_¿¡Me había estado espiando!?_ Y estaba en lo cierto; Edward no había estado allí, y no sabía dónde estaba. Pero no es que quisiera verlo de todas formas…

Me desplomé contra la pared. Nadie va a encontrarme. Debería haber dejado una nota o algo… ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Había escrito la dirección y la dejé en el sofá! Si él realmente quiere encontrarme, la seguiría. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es ganar más tiempo.

Rápidamente alcé la vista para encontrar a Jacob y Jessica susurrándose furiosamente. Intenté forzar el oído para escuchar lo que decían.

"¡No cambié para nada!" Chilló Jessica "¿¡Me usaste!?"

Jacob tenía una mirada indiferente en su rostro cuando contestó "Sí. Y ahora ya no me sirves. Puedes irte, tengo un trabajito que hacer con Bella"

_¿Trabajito? ¿Qué clase de trabajito?_

Jess dio un pisotón al suelo y gritó "¿¡Cómo pudiste usarme así!? ¿¡Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella!? ¡Me dijiste que me amabas a mí, no a ella!"

Di un grito ahogado cuando rápidamente me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Por qué Jacob había vuelto a Phoenix y comenzó a salir con Jessica. Jessica obviamente debe de haberle gustado él bastante por un tiempo y la usó para tenerme a mí prometiéndole cosas que nunca haría.

Pero no importa lo poco amiga que fuera ¿De verdad había estado planeando matarme? ¿Por un tío? Y ese tío era Jacob, ¡Para hacer las cosas peores!

Jacob le dio una expresión vacía y empezó a venir hacia mí "Si quieres irte, hazlo Jessica"

La vi mirarme con odio y furia.

"¡Ella incluso no te quiere de la misma manera que tú a ella!" le chilló

Vi como Jacob retrocedía y se enfadaba en sus ojos.

"Le haré ver que sí" le contestó fríamente.

_¿¡Qué significaba eso!? Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando._ Sentí mis ojos abrirse de miedo y metí la cabeza en las rodillas intentando aislarme.

"Yo te puedo dar lo que quieres voluntariamente. Ella no" Jess continuó, suplicando.

"No voy a necesitar más su permiso" respondió Jacob cuando se paró enfrente de mí.

Aquellas siete palabras hicieron que mi sangre se congelara en un instante. Podía sentir mi cuerpo empezar a agitarse de miedo cuando levanté la vista hacia él.

_¡No lo haría!_ ¡Lo haría! _¡No, no lo haría!_ ¿Lo haría?

Bajó hasta casi sentarse enfrente de mí pero terminó por levantarme en mi pierna buena, después me sostuvo, así no me caería.

"No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas Jessica. Tan pronto como esto acabe te prometo que podemos estar juntos realmente" le dijo.

Di una agitada bocanada de aire cuando me empujó contra la pared, golpeándome los brazos contra ésta, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

Escuché a Jess enfurruñarse y sentarse en el suelo ¡No va a ayudarme!

"Ahora Bella" dijo, acercándose a mí "Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas"

¿¡Realmente pensaba que me iba a entregar a él voluntariamente!? Fruncí el ceño y desafiante giré mi cabeza.

"Vale, por las malas entonces. Pero no digas que no te avisé"

Cuando trajo su cara más cerca de la mía, mi visión se nubló y pude sentir las lágrimas amenazar con salir. Si sólo no estuvieran atadas las manos a la espalda y no me estuviera agarrando, podría empujarlo o algo.

Sentí su respiración en mi cara cuando sus labios tocaron mis mejillas. _Grosero_

Empecé a mover las manos intentando desesperadamente liberarme. Sin suerte.

Sólo pensar en lo que Jacob planeaba hacer con mi cuerpo me hacía temblar más. Si no hacía nada rápido, obtendría lo que quisiera en menos que canta un rayo.

_¡Tengo que conseguir más tiempo!_

"¿Sabe Billy en qué estabas estos días Jacob?" le chillé intentando ignorar el camino mojado que iba dejando con su lengua de mi mandíbula a mi cuello.

Cuando el nombre de Billy fue mencionado, se heló y apartó su rostro ligeramente. "No lo averiguará" contestó monótonamente.

"Sí, lo hará. Yo se lo diré" le devolví.

Se rió para sí mismo un poco. _Bien, lo había distraído_ "¿Tu propio padre no te creerá y tú crees que el mío sí?"

Estaba en lo cierto. Mi padre, el único con que había estado más cerca, había elegido a Jacob antes que a mí, su propia hija.

"¡Y no es que vayas a salir viva de aquí!" Gritó Jess desde la otra parte de la habitación.

Así que era eso. Iba a obtener lo que quería y luego quitarme de en medio. Había sido estúpida.

Cuando trajo sus labios de vuelta a mi cara, me encontré a mí misma deseando que Edward hubiera encontrado la dirección. Incluso si estuviera enfadada con él, él era el único que quería ver en este momento.

Un quejido escapó de mis labios cuando las manos grandes de Jacob fueron por debajo de mi camiseta. Luché por levantar mi pie bueno, así podría darle una patada, pero era imposible. Terminé cayendo. ¡Sus manos estaban en todas partes! Intentó quitarme la camiseta con una de sus manos pero era imposible ya que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Lo escuché dar un gruñido de frustración y se echó para atrás un poco. Metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacó un par de _¿¡tijeras!?_ ¿Qué era lo que llevaba ahí?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me di cuenta para qué eran las tijeras. Cuando cortó mi camiseta la tiró al suelo, y yo sabía que toda esperanza se había ido. Había una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos cuando tenía casi toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo desnuda; aún tenía mi sujetador puesto, quién sabe lo que duraría puesto ahí.

Si mis amigos no venían en menos de dos minutos, sería demasiado tarde. Sabía en la mirada de Jacob que no esperaría más. También quería que me mataran después de esto; no creo que pudiera vivir con ello.

Alcanzó mis pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharlos.

_Oh no, por favor no_

Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas descaradamente. Iba a ser violada, y no había nadie que lo evitase.

Sólo cuando esas palabras cruzaron mi mente, escuché un grito frustrado y giré mi cabeza para encontrar a Jessica corriendo a través de la habitación hasta nosotros.

"¿Qué pasa ahora Jessica?" preguntó Jacob, sonando frustrado.

"¡No puedes esperar que esté sentada ahí y vea esto!"

Aún me sostenía, pero se giró hasta ella "Te dije que podías irte"

"¿Qué tal si vas a comprar algo de comida así podremos celebrarlo cuando todo esto acabe?" le preguntó a Jessica.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Jacob se giró hacia mí pero continuó mirando a Jessica. No sé por qué, pero sentí como si estuviera esperando que hiciera algo. Entonces ocurrió. Abrió la puerta y en silencio la cerró tras ella cuando salió.

¡Olvidó cerrarla con llave!

Cuando Jacob estuvo completamente frente a mí, tenía una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

"Sigamos. Estás tan emocionada por esto como yo. ¿Era la presencia de Jessica la que te molestaba?" me preguntó.

Inmediatamente borré la sonrisa de mi cara. Qué repugnante. ¡Pensó que estaba emocionada por él!

Su mirada cayó a mis labios y sabía qué era lo siguiente que tenía planeado; y yo no lo iba a dejar.

Cuando vi su cara descender hasta la mía rápidamente giré ésta hacia el lado. Él sin embargo se dio cuenta y no lo iba a dejar pasar. Puso sus labios en los míos y comenzó a besarme. Permanecí inmóvil.

Cuando estuve de pie con él besándome, me di cuenta algo iba a hacer que me dejase. Incluso si eso significara caer en el intento. Así que, recuperé el equilibrio con mi pierna buena y la levanté. Entonces, tan fuerte como pude, la estampé contra sus partes bajas.

Se heló y pude ver el dolor cruzar su cara. Pero no se echó para atrás como había esperado, por lo que, no caí.

"Pagarás por esto" me chilló.

Obviamente no lo había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte. Había querido que me soltase así podría correr hasta la puerta. Su agarre siguió tan fuerte como antes pero estaba conteniendo todo el dolor que sentía.

Con mi plan a la deriva, podía sentir la desesperanza. Miré hacia la puerta, mi única vía de escape y me congelé.

Pude ver como la abrían lentamente y silenciosamente. Devolví la mirada a Jacob pero este no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Pude sentir mi corazón latir desenfrenado en mi pecho cuando pensé en todas las personas que podrían ser. Estaba deseando que fuera cualquier persona menos Jessica.

Una forma silenciosa entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Edward.

Alivio y emoción bañaron mi cara al verlo. Puso su dedo índice en sus labios; para que estuviera en silencio. Estaba en silencio, pero no podía parar de sonreír.

"¿A qué estás sonriendo?" Escuché la voz de Jacob preguntar.

Rápidamente me volví hasta él cuando sus ojos empezaron a girarse hasta donde estaba Edward y lo besé.

No quería que supiera que estaba Edward aquí todavía. Si Edward lo pillaba desprevenido, todo esto acabaría más deprisa.

Cuando lo besé, sentí como sonreía y se echó para atrás.

"¿Has cambiado de opinión?" preguntó, mirándome con la misma mirada hambrienta.

Miré detrás de él para encontrar a Edward con una expresión furiosa en su cara y yo rápidamente la quité.

"No realmente" respondí.

"¿Entonces qué-?" empezó a preguntar, pero fue cortado cuando Edward lo apartó de mí y lo lanzaba a la otra parte de la habitación. De lo rápido que fue apartado de mí, mi apoyo, me caí de culo al suelo con un suave golpe.

Miré donde no estaba la escena enfrente de mí, que era básicamente Edward golpeando las luces de la habitación de un sorprendido Jacob, y pensó en lo que había ocurrido.

_Casi había sido violada por mi ex-novio. _En ese momento, todas las emociones que estaba conteniendo salieron a la luz.

No tenía control de mi cuerpo cuando me enrosqué en una bola y me agitaba cuando los violentos sollozos abandonaban mi cuerpo. De repente me di cuenta que no sólo estaba llorando por lo que Jacob había estado a punto de hacerme, también era por que mi mejor amiga me había traicionado; mi 'perfecto' novio me había engañado y aún tenía la cortesía de salvarme de mi ex; y ahora no tenía a nadie a quien acudir; ni siquiera mis padres.

Edward rápidamente me miró con una expresión de pánico y vino a levantarme. Rápidamente me envolvió en un abrazo y comenzó a desatar los nudos que ataban mis manos.

"Siento que haya ocurrido esto" me dijo.

¿Había ahí doble sentido en sus palabras? ¿Estaba hablando de que me había engañado o de lo que había estado a punto de hacerme Jacob?

Decidí que no iba a debatir en ello; realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de ello. Ni ahora; ni nunca.

Pero no podía actuar como si todo estaba bien cuando no lo estaba. Eso fue porque no dije ni una palabra cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de mi sacudido cuerpo y apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza. Mi voz fácilmente revelaba todos los sentimientos que cruzaban mi cuerpo. Simplemente puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura e intenté grabar ese momento en mi memoria. Probablemente sería la última vez que pudiera tenerlo así. Y por mucho que rompa mi corazón; sabía que no podía continuar con él sabiendo que me había engañado.

Estaba muy perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me había movido hasta que no sentí cómo Edward me estaba sentando en el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

Me miró con una expresión interesada cuando silenciosamente cerró la puerta. Esperé que entrara por la otra puerta, pero no lo hizo. Aún estaba de pie al lado de la mía, pero con su teléfono móvil esta vez.

Tenía una gran idea de a quién estaba llamando.

Cuando estaba sentada esperándolo, me sentí sucia. No tenía camiseta y estaba ensuciada por la espalda por donde había estado tumbada en el suelo. Aún podía sentir los puntos por donde Jacob había estado tocándome.

Miré a la puerta cerrada de la librería y deseé estar en cualquier sitio menos ahí. Pero tenía que permanecer allí hasta que Edward terminó con su llamada. Finalmente teníamos las suficientes pruebas para meter a Jacob en la cárcel y yo iba a estar aquí cuando lo metieran. Necesitaba verlo; para saber que ya estaría segura desde ahora en adelante.

Edward cerró el móvil y rápidamente se fue hasta el asiento del conductor. Cuando se sentó, lo miré. Algo en mis ojos lo debió asustar porque pareció en shock por un momento antes de que me pusiera más cerca de él; mientras permanecía insensible a la realidad.

* * *

Un capitulo mas!! ya quedan menoss!! solo 4...:( espero que al menos os haya quitado un poco esas ganas de saber más, jejeje a lo mejor os habeis quedado peor...espero que no! yo solo espero que os haya gustado, y si es así que me lo hagais saber con esos magnificos reviews que me mandais cada capi!! me hacen verdaderamente felizz!! GRACIAS A TODOSS ELLOSS!!

Buenoo besitoss a todosssssss!! nos vemossss!!

Go!!

Yuliss


	21. Lo siento

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

21. Lo siento

"Bella, por favor háblanos"

Mis amigos me habían estado diciendo eso por el plazo de tres horas desde que llegamos a casa. Pero no podía responder. Sabía que debería, pero no me había movido de posición incluso cuando Edward me dejó en el sofá. Pensaron que estaba en shock y que se volvía más preocupante a cada segundo. No los podía ver desde que estaba mirando a la nada, pero podía oír la urgencia en sus voces.

Había escuchado a Edward llamar a su padre hace unos pocos minutos y le preguntó si podía llevarme al hospital. Yo pensé Para qué, no es que esté enferma pero cuando mencionó eso estaba siendo revisada por si tenía heridas, mi mente inmediatamente había vuelto a Jacob, causándome estremecimientos involuntarios.

Jacob había sido arrestado y yo había visto aquello con mis propios ojos. Había recuperado la conciencia y estaba un poco confuso por lo que pasaba. Era bueno que yo estuviera sentada en el coche porque no iba a ser la única que se quedara en su memoria.

Las preguntas de la policía me empezaron a llover y las había respondido en un estado de deslumbramiento; realmente sin saber qué estaba diciendo. Lo hice sin embargo, los volví a llamar hablándoles de Jessica. Y ellos me habían dicho que tan pronto como la encontraran, podría ser arrestada también por ser cómplice.

Flashback:

¿Le gustaría estar presente en el juzgado el día de su juicio?- un oficial me preguntó.

No – Había respondido (No quería ver esos ojos nunca más)

Vale. No es necesario; tenemos todas las pruebas que necesitamos. ¿Quiere ir al hospital y chequearse?

¡No! ¡No voy a ir! – Había chillado, causando la sorpresa en sus rostros.

Vale señor, (Edward), puede llevarla a casa – dijo, guardando su libreta en el bolsillo.

¡Espere! ¿Qué pasa con Jessica? ¿Qué han hecho con ella? – pregunté frenética.

¿Quién es Jessica? – preguntó, sacando su libreta otra vez.

Y se lo conté todo. Cómo ella me había engañado para ir allí y luego cómo me dejo sola con Jacob.

Ahora, después de haberme cambiado de ropa, en contra de mis deseos, fui llevada al hospital de todas maneras.

Sentí un par de brazos elevarme del sofá y sabía inmediatamente, que era Edward. Él le dijo a sus amigos que se volvieran a sus habitaciones ya que estaríamos de vuelta antes de que llegaran a ellas. Tan pronto como salimos de la habitación me entró el pánico e inmediatamente agarré los botones de su camisa. Estaba muy oscuro y silencioso. Miré hacia la luz, con las voces de mis amigos radiando de fondo.

Edward me colocó en el asiento pasajero del coche y me puso el cinturón antes de irse a su lado. Había estado muy preocupado y tierno conmigo desde que me encontró y tenía dudas de que me hubiera engañado; o quizás es muy buen actor…

Aparcó en el parking del hospital y me estaba llevando hacia él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y pude sentir su corazón latir anormalmente rápido. ¿De qué estaba preocupado?

Sentí su pecho moverse cuando habló con alguien y fui desplazada a una cama. Cuando estaba mirando al techo, escuché a Edward acercar una silla a la cama y sostuvo mi mano. Estuvimos así en silencio por un momento antes de que escuchara entrar a alguien más en la habitación.

Caminó hasta mí y se inclinó hacia mi rostro. Al instante reconocí al Doctor Cullen. Me llamó por mi nombre, me preguntó algo, pero no la respondí. No podía responder. Eso me traería a la realidad ahora y quería estar en cualquier parte menos aquí.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?" El doctor Cullen le preguntó a su hijo.

"Al menos tres horas. Cuando volvimos Alice dijo que no había dicho nada cuando la lavó y la cambió de ropa. Entonces la sentamos en el salón y sólo miraba al infinito y no respondía a ninguna de nuestras preguntas"

El Doctor Cullen me miraba pensativo antes de que se dirigiera a su hijo otra vez.

"La miraré después de que haya descansado. Si duerme y se despierta, debería volver a la normalidad."

¿Volver a la normalidad? ¡No quiero volver a la normalidad! Estaba disfrutando este sueño libre de dolor en la que me encontraba.

Pero tan pronto como el doctor terminó de revisarme, me sentí que estaba adormilada; y pronto me quedé dormida.

El sentir estar dormida, lo odiaba. Me sentí sola y vulnerable. No más tarde de pensar aquello, imágenes de esa noche cruzaron mi mente. Jessica, la librería y Jacob; causándome estremecer. Pero cuando mi mente se volvió hacia Edward, pude sentir calma y paz a través de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y lo busqué en la habitación del hospital ¿Dónde estaba?

Estaba sola en la pequeña habitación blanca. Estaba adormecida pero no podía caer dormida sabiendo que estaba sola, Así que, miré a la puerta, deseando que alguien entrara pronto.

Un par de minutos mirando la puerta y finalmente escuché pasos.

Edward me miraba interrogativo cuando entró en la habitación pero simplemente me eché a un lado de la cama para mostrarle lo que quería. Asintió un poco y se acercó a la cama. Después de quitarse los zapatos, se tumbó y me puso en sus brazos. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él cuando empezó a tararear nuestra nana y rápidamente me quedé dormida.

Un movimiento repentino a mi lado me hizo despertar.

"Lo siento" Edward dijo tímidamente. Parecía que se quería bajar de la cama.

"Está bien" dije.

Una mirada de preocupación cruzó su cara.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Entonces me di cuenta de que fue porque había hablado. "Oh"

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara de Edward y me acercó hacia él. Pero cuando no lo abracé, me echó para atrás mirándome interrogativamente.

"¿qué va mal?" preguntó.

Sabía que debía hablar sobre eso pronto, pero no quería hablar ahora.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" pregunté, cambiando de tema.

Me miró un momento antes de abrir su boca para contestar "Un rato. Es por la tarde ahora" dijo, señalando con su cabeza hacia la ventana.

La miré y por supuesto, estaba oscuro. ¡Dormí prácticamente el día entero!

Edward bajó de la cama y se llevó la mano hacia el pelo, nervioso. Sabía que estaba pensando profundamente en algo.

Me senté y puse los pies al lado de la cama. Espera un minuto…

"¿Dónde está mi escayola?" le pregunté.

Sonrió "Mi padre dijo que ya estaba bien y se podía quitar."

Bueno, eso era algo bueno que me había pasado de todo esto. Podría andar solita con mis dos pies.

Dejé caer los pies por el borde de la cama y me senté, esperando que Edward hablara. Se sentó en la cama y se giró hacia mí.

"Bella, ¿Por qué te fuiste la otra noche sin decírmelo?" preguntó.

"No estabas allí"

"Lo sé. Pero te dije que podría llegar tarde; podrías al menos haberme llamado."

"No estaba segura de que me escucharas, considerando lo ocupado que estabas" remarqué la palabra ocupado para mostrarle que sabía lo que había estado haciendo cuando supuestamente estaba enseñando.

"Estaba ocupado. Sí. Pero eso no significa demasiado ocupado para no responder tu llamada"

Resoplé "¿En serio? ¿A quién enseñabas, a todo esto?"

Parecía un poquito confuso por mi actitud pero respondió, sin embargo "Era Lauren, como sospechaste. Pero no te preocupes, tuve todo bajo control"

Bajo control, ¿Quería decir dejarla hacer lo que quería?

"Lo que sea. Tú me encontraste y eso es lo que importa" dije, intentando terminar la conversación. Si no me iba a volver loca.

"¡No!" gritó, agarrándome por los hombros y girándome para que lo mirara. Debí parecer asustada porque rápidamente me soltó y se quedó de pie.

"¿Qué si no hubieras escrito la dirección y dejado en el sofá?" preguntó mientras retrocedía y avanzaba "¿O si hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde? ¡Hubiera obtenido lo que quería!"

Se paró en medio de la habitación y se llevo al puente de su nariz los dedos índice y pulgar; mientras respiraba hondo.

"Te prometí que no te dejaría que él te tocara, pero ahora, tu probablemente estés con esa marca toda la vida. ¡Y es todo por mi culpa!"

"Bueno Edward, tú me prometiste un montón de cosas el otro día pero se vinieron abajo ayer así que no te preocupes"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, mirándome confundido.

"No actúes como que no sabes nada. Tú estuviste ocupado 'enseñando' a Lauren" dije, señalando las comillas con los dedos "Nada de esto fue tu culpa, estaba visto que ocurriría pronto"

"¿Por qué hablas como si no hubiera estado enseñando a Lauren sino haciendo otra cosa? ¿Estás insinuando algo?"

Bien, mi plan de no hablar de esto ahora se fue al carajo también.

"Pues claro que estoy sugiriendo algo. ¡Incluso tengo una foto que lo prueba!" le chillé.

Se acobardó y me miró "No sé del o que estás hablando. Por favor explícame" dijo lentamente, como si estuviese hablando a alguien que le fuera difícil entender.

"¿Quieres que te lo explique?" pregunté. Él asintió.

Salté de la cama y me puse delante de él pero desde que no estaba acostumbrada a andar con mis dos pies, estaba inestable y comencé a caer.

Edward estaba a mi lado al instante, sosteniéndome. Le aparté las manos de mí, ignorando la herida expresión que cruzó su rostro, y me apoyé en el borde de la cama para mantenerme.

"¿Bella?" escuché mi nombre y la furia se apoderó de mí.

Charlie.

Lo ignoré y me giré a Edward "Quiero irme ya"

"pero tus padres están aquí" dijo, moviéndose hacia mi madre y padre.

"¿Qué padres? No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando"

Me miró con una expresión sorprendida antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Me giré y lo seguí, tambaleándome un poquito.

Iba a pasar por delante de mis padres en la puerta cuando Charlie me agarró por los hombros y me puso enfrente de él.

"Déjame" dije, en una calmada y fría voz mientras apartaba sus manos.

"Por favor, habla con nosotros" dijo, con una nota de súplica en su voz.

Me giré hasta mi madre y parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Mi corazón casi se rompe cuando vi que era lo que le estaba haciendo. No estaba enfadada con ella, solo con Charlie. Él fue el único que no me creyó.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello "Está bien mamá" susurré en su oído "Estoy bien"

Sollozó cuando me separé de ella "Lo sentimos, sentimos el no haber hecho nada antes con él…yo…"

La corté y le sonreí "No estoy enfadada contigo mamá. Tú me creíste e ibas a hacer algo con él. ¿Vale?"

Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Sólo quiero descansar ahora. Hablaré luego contigo" le dije, y comencé mi camino hasta la puerta donde Edward estaba esperando.

"Bella, por favor" Charlie dijo otra vez.

"Dame una razón por la que debería" le dije, mirándolo.

"Porque te quiero y estoy muy arrepentido" me miró como si estuviera sufriendo pero no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

"Tú me quieres, pero no tanto como querías a Jacob. Lo sientes, pero no tanto como que tu hijo ideal va a entrar en la cárcel" le solté.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" preguntó, obviamente frustrándose.

"¿Qué cómo puedo pensar eso? Si no me equivoco, cuando te dije que Jake me estaba acosando, ¡tú lo creíste a él antes que a tu propia hija! Eso me mostró cuáles son tus prioridades"

"No es no quisiera creerte. Pero si te pusieras en mi lugar, lo hubieras encontrado difícil de creer también"

"Pero elegiste no creerme y eso es lo que importa"

"Pero tienes que perdonarme alguna vez" suplicó.

"Claro" dije, sonriendo. Lo observé cuando dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Te perdonaré; pero no esperes que sea pronto." Cuando me giré para seguir, la expresión triste que emanaba de su rostro fue suficiente para hacerme volver y disculparme por ser tan ruda; pero no lo hice. No le permitiría que me tuviera.

Caminé hasta Edward y lo seguí cuando caminábamos hacia fuera del hospital.

"¿Estás segura de que eres feliz con eso que acabas de hacer?" preguntó, refiriéndose a mi conversación con Charlie.

Sabía que me sentiría culpable de ello más tarde. Pero ahora, todo lo que pude sentir era furia.

Crucé mis brazos en mi pecho testarudamente cuando me senté en su coche.

Suspiró y arrancó el coche.

"Bella por favor, dime qué pasa. Ibas a explicarme qué iba mal antes de que Charlie nos interrumpiera"

"No. Quiero. Hablar de ello"

No sabía qué me pasaba, era como que si no hablaba de ello, podría pretender que nada ocurrió. Qué patético.

"¿¡Cómo supuestamente vamos a resolver el problema si no me dices cuál es!?" refunfuñó.

¿¡Por qué actúa como si no lo supiera!?

La frustración se estaba apoderando de mí y me sentí como si fuera a explotar como una bomba atómica como no lo soltara pronto.

"¡Eres un bastardo mentiroso!" solté e inmediatamente me llevé la mano a la boca.

Salió de la carretera y me miró

"¿Qué?" preguntó, con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro,

Miré hacia mi regazo "Me engañaste con Lauren" modifiqué.

"¿¡Qué en la tierra te hace pensar eso!?" preguntó, mostrándose increíblemente furioso.

"Tengo una prueba" dije calladamente.

"Bella, ¡no sé qué has visto pero yo nunca te engañaría! ¿Cómo puedes creerte algo tan ridículo?"

Rehusé el mirarlo y no dije nada. Él elevó mi mentón, forzándome a mirarlo a sus ojos.

"Tienes que creerme" susurró.

Quería demasiado creerlo. La mirada que se veía en sus ojos me decía que estaba haciendo de todo menos mentir; pero no podía creerlo. Quiero decir que sólo tiene más sentido que me hubiera engañado.

"¿Pero entonces qué con la imagen de mi móvil?" le pregunté.

"¿Qué imagen?" preguntó, volviendo a levantar el mentón y dejándolo para que no pudiera bajar la mirada.

"Me enviaron una foto tuya liándote con Lauren en una cama"

Frunció el ceño por un momento y se le veía pensativo.

"Probablemente es una foto antigua. Ya sabes, antes de conocerte. Pero cuando volvamos tienes que enseñármela para poder confirmarlo"

¿Una foto antigua? ¡No había pensado en eso!

Me sentí muy mal de haber dudado de Edward. Parecía muy dolido que incluso no podía ni empezar a describir como de arrepentida estaba.

No me había estado engañando. Lauren me había advertido que intentaría algo a su manera y esto probablemente fue a lo que se refirió. Me sentí avergonzada de haber caído tan fácilmente en su trampa.

"Siento no haberte creído Edward"

Apartó la mirada de mí "No pasa nada" dijo, cuando arrancó el coche otra vez y empezó a conducir.

Podría decir que las cosas estaban lejos de ser buenas. Él estaba enfadado porque no lo había creído. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a él?

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para mostrarte cuánto significas para mí?" preguntó, sonando exasperado. Parecía más bien que estuviera hablando para él más que para mí.

Suspiré y subí el volumen de la radio. Una pieza a piano llenó todo el coche y me encontré a mí misma relajada en el coche.

"El concierto de piano es en dos días ¿Preparada?" me preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

Literalmente pude sentir una bombilla brillar encima de mi cabeza ante tal comentario. ¡Perfecto!

"Verdaderamente, me estaba preguntando si lo podría hacer sola" pregunté calladamente.

Suspiró "¿Por qué? ¿No sigues confiando en mí?"

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que confío en ti; sólo quiero hacerlo así. Por favor no te lo tomes a mal"

"Bien" refunfuñó y estacionó en el aparcamiento de los dormitorios.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, le mostré la imagen de mi móvil. Me miró decepcionado y señaló a la pequeña fecha debajo de la foto. La foto fue hecha hace seis meses. Me sentía muy culpable por un segundo y me volví a disculpar otra vez.

Llamé a mis amigos y me disculpé con ellos por mi comportamiento anterior pero lo entendieron todo mejor de lo habitual.

Alice tenía planeado una salida de compras para quitarme de la mente a Jake, especialmente ahora que podía andar. Y Emmett me hizo saber que tenía una visita programada a la cárcel para ver qué tal le iba a Jacob por allí.

Hablamos un poco más pero mi mente no estaba en el presente. Estaba pensando en la cantidad de trabajo que tendría que hacer mañana. No sólo tenía que hablar con cierta Señora Lauren (ohh, estará sorprendida de vernos mañana a Edward y a mí jutos), también tenía que escribir una composición nueva en un par de horas.

Esa noche, cuando nos fuimos a la cama, ya tenía un plan en mi cabeza. No iba a hacer esto para ganar nada más. Lo estaba haciendo para enviar un mensaje oculto. Ya tenía la letra hecha, todo lo que necesitaba era la música. Sólo deseaba que no estuviera demasiado enfadado de hacer el concierto solo. Si lo hubiera hecho conmigo no sería una sorpresa.

Pude sentir a Edward tranquilamente respirar a mi lado y me pegué más a él. Ya estaba dormido.

¿Cómo pude haber dudado de él?

"Buenas noches Edward, lo siento mucho" le susurré, no esperando que me respondiera ya que estaba dormido.

"Está todo bien amor" dijo.

Me helé. No podía ser que hubiera escuchado eso. Debí estar alucinando; ¡eso es lo que yo quería que dijera si estuviera despierto! Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y no había ningún movimiento.

Quité la imagen de mi cabeza y lo abracé rápidamente, intentando dormirme.

* * *

Hola!! ya estoy aquí! un capitulo mas, aqui creo que se resuelven todas las dudas de que pasa cn Edward...jajaj, pero al subir este significa que me quedan 3 caps!! y eso me recuerda que tenemos por ahí la secuela. Y de eso querá hablaros, vereis tenemos dos opciones:

**a) Cuando termine este fic, subo inmediatamente la continuacion**

**b) Me espero a avanzar con los demás y cuando la autora lo tenga más avanzado lo subo.**

Claro que todos direis, la A!!, pero tiene su inconveniente..la autora lleva 4 caps de la secuela...y tarda bastante en actualizar...vais a estar esperando mucho mas así que si se hace de la opcion B, que sigo con las otras..no os dejo con las ganas y cuando haya mas captulos lo voy empezando..yo lo que no quiero es haceros esperar...pero vosotros direis...decirme que os parece mejor ok?

Pues eso es todo, que gracias a todos los reviews!! me animais un monton, y no quiero terminar esta historia!! es mi comienzo..es la que me ha hecho que la gente se lea mis traducciones...le tengo mucho cariño a este fic.. pero bueno...todo tien un final...así que ahi os lo dejo, espero que os haya gstado. Ya sabeis un review y decirme vuesra opinion...sino ya decidiré yo lo que sea...pero agradeceria que me los enviaseis jejej

Por ultimo quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Koko7180 **que traduce genial y quiero que sepa que me hace feliz poder ayudar a la gente y más cuando todo eo está en mi mano. Un besito muy grande wapisima!! sigue asi!!

Buenoo besitoss a todosssssss!! nos vemossss!!

Go!!

Yuliss


	22. ¿Almas gemelas?

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**22. ¿Almas gemelas?**

Cuando me desperté la siguiente mañana, no me sorprendí de ver a Alice en mi armario, una vez más, pero si estuve sorprendida de ver que a mi lado en la cama no había nadie, estaba vacío.

Me senté y rápidamente entrecerré los ojos "¿Dónde está Edward?"

Saltó un poco, probablemente asustada de que me hubiera despertado, antes de responder "Te está cogiendo el desayuno del comedor" luego se giró y seiguió con su previa tarea de encontrarme un conjunto para hoy.

Lentamente me puse de pie, asegurándome de que mi otra pierna estaba prerarada para soportar el peso de mi cuerpo, antes de ir hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharme.

Cuando volví, Alice ya había extendido por la cama el conjunto como siempre, pero esta vez, no discutí. Necesitaría verme bien para mi enfrentamiento con Lauren.

Sonreí a mi misma al pensar lo que le tenía preparado para hacerle y Alice me dio una mirada escéptica.

"¿Qué? ¿No hay amenazas de muerte con el conjunto todavía?" preguntó, incrédula.

"Nop" dije sonriendo, cuando me puse los pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta con gorro sedosa. Era relamente mona y no muy provocativa; y los tacones no eran muy altos.

"¿Quieres ir de compras hoy después de clases?" le pregunté.

Se heló por un segundo y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

"Vale, ¿Qué estás tramando?" me preguntó

"Nada, sólo necesito un conjunto para el concierto de mañana"

"¡Genial! y ¡Podemos tener noche de chicas en mi cuarto esta noche!" añadió, dando palmadas emocionada "No hemos estado juntas desde hace tiempo"

Tenía razón, no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntas. Pero no me podía imaginar dormir sin el pecho de Edward como almohada.

"Vale" acepté silenciosa.

"Oh vamos Bella, será sólo una noche, puedes vivir sin Edward" bromeó. _Realmente Alice, no, no puedo_

Entonces escuché la puerta abrirse, y sabiendo que Edward había vuelto, le dije a Alice que se diera prisa así podría verlo.

Ella simplemente arqueó sus cejas y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Me pregunto qué era lo que iba a decir.

Terminó pronto com mi maquillaje y se fue para arreglarse ella. Cogí mi maleta de al lado de la cama y caminé hasta salir de la habitación para encontrarme a Edward viendo la televisión intensamente. Caminé hacia él y me sentó en su regazo, y luego señaló a la televisión.

Cuando la miré, me di cuenta por qué estaba tan absorvido en ella. Estaba viendo las noticias de la mañana y ahora estaban hablando de mi secuetro la noche pasada.

Alcancé el mando y subí el volumen y así pude oír que era lo que decía el hombre.

"Sí, Jacob Black tendrá su juicio mañana por la noche para determinar cuántos años de cárcel recibirá. Pero su cómplice, Jessica Stanley, no ha sido encontrada de momento."

Di un grito ahogado cuando su imagen apareció en pantalla. No creo que me pudiera acostumbrar a su nuevo look.

"Si veis a alguna mujer que luzca así, no duden en llamar a la policía" terminó "Ahora con otras nuevas noticias..." bajé el volumen y me giré en el regazo de Edward para mirarlo.

_No la han encontrado. _Esa frase ocupaba mi mente. Pero realmente no creía que viniera a por mí, quiero decir, tendría que estar loca para hacer eso...

Él pareció comprender lo que pasaba por mi mente porque me atrajo más hacia él y escondió su rostro en mi pelo "La encontrarán" prometió. _Eso espero._

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo olí "Hueles muy bien" dije, y entonces abrí mis ojos más de lo normal. _Espera, ¿Dije eso demasiado alto?_

Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos "Quiero decir..." pero él simplemente le restó importancia y me acercó para besarme

Sus labios sabían muy bien; y no lo había besado desde ayer. Pronto me encontré perdida en el beso y pasé mis brazos por alrededor de su cuello para traerlo más cerca de mí. Cuando mis labios se movían con urgencia contra los suyos, sentí como sonreía y me echaba hacia atrás.

"Mejor vámonos o sino llegaremos tarde a clase" dijo. Un automático gemido escapó de mis labios cuando empecé a levantarme "A menos que quieras tomarte el día libre..." dijo sugerentemente.

Me helé a medio camino y me giré hacia él con las cejas levantadas para ver si estaba bromeando. Estaba sonriéndome y no había nada más que diversión en sus ojos.

_Bueno, dos podemos jugar al mismo juego. _Me senté en su pierna y lentamente recorrí con mi dedo índice de su cara hacia abajo. "Vale" respondí, en lo que pde desear que fuera un tono seductor considerando la poca experiencia que tenía en este área.

Lo sentí congelarse debajo mía y sus ojos advirtieron mi mirada "Um...Estaba bromeando, ya sabes" dijo algo nervioso.

"Yo también estaba bromeando Edward" le aseguré, sorprendida de que me hubiera creído.

Cuando nos pusimos de pie y me guió hasta fuera, me di cuenta de que él aún se le veía un poco avergonzado; y no creo que sólo fuera por mi falsa sugerencia. Le preuntaría sobre esto a Alice esta noche.

Para cuando el atardecer entró, estaba extática. Mi día sin Jacob fue impresionante y ahora iba a darle a Lauren lo que se merecía.

Me di toda la prisa que pude y entré en el hall; sólo para que mi corazón dejara de latir.

Alice y Rose parecían estar echando humo cuando vieron a cierta persona a través de su mesa. Lauren. Literalmente estaba arrojándose enteramente a Edward y pude sentir el humo salir de mis orejas.

_A la mierda el plan; ha agotado mi paciencia_

Con este pensamiento en mente, salí echa una furia y me dirigí hacia las máquinas de cafés. Cogí una taza de un ardiente café y una taza de chili. La dependienta me miró por la extraña mezcla que había hecho con diversión, simplemente me encogí de hombros; no era para comer.

Cogí mi comida y me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis amigas. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa, me paré justo detrás de Lauren para escuchar que era lo que estaba diciendo.

"Si la razón por la que lo rechazas es porque quieres doble diversión, entonces puedo decirle a Tanya que se una a nosotros; pero soy yo lo que realmente quieres" su nasal voz dijo, mientras empujaba sus pechos hacia la cara de Edward. Vi la mirada de disgusto que tenía él y decidí que sería perdonada por mis actos; sin importar lo inmaduros que sean. Esta chica me estaba sacando de mis casillas, porque, ¿No le habrá ofrecido lo que creo que le ha ofrecido no?

"Ey Lauren" dije, dulcemente detrás de ella.

Se congeló y lentamente se giró hacia mí; su expresión cambió rápidamente a la repugnancia.

"¿Qué quieres Swan? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?"

"Sí, lo estás. Con _mi_ novio" añadí calmadamente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me miraron fijamente "Él ya no es tuyo ¿No has visto tu teléfono últimamente?" preguntó, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

El recordar lo que me había hecho anoche me hizo olvidar la conversación casual. Especialmente cuando estaba hablando sobre ello calmadamente y como si fuera algo terrible y traumático. La miré y sonreí. Todo blanco.

"Bueno, si me disculpas, me gustaría sentarme ahora" dije dando un paso hacia delante, tropezando intencionadamente, enviando mi bandeja encima de Lauren.

Su cara se volvió dolorosa al caerle el líquido caliente y dejó salir un grito.

En mi acto de torpeza, había planeado caerme al suelo para que todo pareciera más real. Ahora, todas las personas en el comedor miraban a Lauren, me levanté y me alisé mis ropas.

"¡Lo siento Lauren! ¡Déjame que te ayude!" dije, agarrándola, sin saber qué iba a hacer, pero, eh, parecía la chica buena ahora.

"¡No me toques!" chilló, antes de girarse en sus tacones e irse. Pero la superficie por la que estaba andando estaba resbaladiza, y se resbaló. Casi cayó, pero se logró estabilizar y seguir su camino hasta la puerta. Su minúsculo conjunto estaba empapado, dejando que fluyera la imaginación de lo que pudiera haber debajo. _¿Lleva algo debajo de eso que ella llama ropa?_

"¡Dios! ¡No veas cómo está!" gritó Emmett. _Bueno…eh…no_. Cuando Rose le dio una colleja, reí y me senté.

"¿Por qué estabas mirando?" chilló Rose, claramente enfadada con él. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas y vi como abría su boca para decir algo y la cerraba, buscando una buena explicación.

"¡No estaba mirando! ¡Ella estaba ahí! Quiero decir, que no me digas que tú tampoco la has mirado" le devolvió.

Rose rodó sus ojos simplemente enviándome una sonrisa "Muy bien Bella. Yo me estaba preparando para hacer algo así si no se iba"

Iba a agradecérselo cuando fui interrumpida con un coro de "yo también" de toda la mesa.

Les sonreí viendo como Edward pasaba su brazo por detrás de mi cintura y me apegaba a él "Gracias por salvarme" murmuró en mi oído.

Me entraron escalofríos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho "Ey, vamos a ir a comprar después de clases y luego Alice ha organizado una fiesta de chicas, dormiré en su cuarto."

Me apartó y me fijé en el puchero que acababa de poner.

"¿Por qué tienes que dormir fuera?" preguntó calladamente.

Me reí para mí misma al ver su expresión y volví a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho "Porque no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas últimamente."

"¿Pero qué si me niego? No puedo dormir si no estás conmigo"

"Yo tampoco. Pero le diré a Alice que pasemos ahora el mayor tiempo juntas para así no tener que salir. ¿Vale?"

Cuando Edward condujo en su volvo hasta el centro comercial, intenté estirar los dedos agarrotados e hice una mueca de dolor. Había trabajado muy duro hoy en clase, pero tenía que estar hecho y ahora me pasaría factura. La canción estaba acabada y si pudiera valorarla en una escala del 1 al 10, ¡definitivamente me daría un 11! Pero yo no era juez y era mi canción así que por supuesto sería un poco parcial.

Rápidamente guardé mis manos en mi regazo para no preocuparlo.

Fuimos los primeros en llegar al centro comercial, teniendo en cuenta que Edward era un loco conduciendo, así que salimos del coche y esperamos a nuestros amigos enfrente de la entrada principal. Sobre un par de minutos después, llegaron, y pudimos entrar.

"Vale Alice" dije, volviéndome hacia ella "Necesito sólo UN conjunto. Así que por favor no te pases" supliqué

"¿Desde cuándo me paso yo con las compras?" preguntó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Todos los ojos de los que estábamos allí parecían que se habían vuelto hasta ella ante tal comentario "¡Vale! Prometo no pasarme" dijo, alzando sus manos en sumisión.

Se pasó. Cuatro horas y cuarto después llenó hasta el borde el maletero del coche con las bolsas de las compras. Estábamos sentados esperando para comprar algo de comida. Intenté pararla cuando llevaba la quinta bolsa, pero terminé no solo con los pies doloridos, sino que mi estómago mantenía una conversación él solo.

"¿Qué te gustaría comer?" Edward susurró en mi oído. Suspiré y disfruté de su proximidad por un momento antes de que recordara que me había preguntado algo.

"Me apetece comida china hoy. ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo de arroz y pollo dulce?" Pregunté

Asintió y fue a recoger la comida. Un segundo después nuestros amigos recogieron la suya también. Me di cuenta de que me quedé yo sola.

Sonreí cuando vi a mi novio volver a través de toda la gente. No podía creer que casi lo perdiera. Estaba demasiado metida en ver cómo se acercaba Edward que no me percaté de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado hasta que escuché una voz en mi oído.

"Sé que tus pies están cansados nena ¡porque has estado corriendo todo el día por mi mente!" _¿Quién maldito-_

Lentamente me giré en mi asiento para encontrarme con un extraño familiar. Tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules y no recordaba dónde lo había conocido.

"¿te conozco?" pregunté. Cuando abrí mi boca para contestar, sus ojos se posaron en mis pechos, y recordé "¡tú eres el camarero de Herbfarm!" exclamé. _Más bien el pervertido que estuvo babeando en nuestra comida. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Matt? ¿Maurice? ¿Dexter?_

Una animada sonrisa apareció por su rostro y acercó su cara a la mía "Veo que has estado pensando en mí también"

Me eché para atrás todo lo que la silla me permitió "Claro. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Bueno, desde que estás sentada aquí sola, había venido a pedirte que cenaras conmigo" dijo despreocupadamente.

Abrí la boca para responder pero paré cuando sentí una mano familiar en mi hombro "Odio interrumpir tu diálogo, pero ella no está aquí sola"

Sonreí agradecida a Edward y vi como ponía nuestra comida sobre la mesa antes de sentarse. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me besó rápidamente antes de mirar fijamente a nuestro indeseado visitante.

Me giré para mirarlo "¿Umm…?"

"Mike" dijo. _Dios, pues no iba muy bien…_

"Sí, Mike. Estuvo bien verte otra vez pero…"

El sonido de la silla carraspeando contra el suelo como si se estuviera echando para atrás muy rápidamente me cortó. Edward estaba de pie y señalando a Mike con el dedo.

"Espera un minuto; ¡tú eres el camarero que no quitaba vista de sus pechos ni un segundo en nuestra primera cita!"

Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo cuando vieron la furia que rebosaba de Edward "¿Quién? ¿yo? Nah, te has equivocado de tío." Chilló.

Puse una mano en mi boca para intentar evitar que saliera la risita que estaba amenazando con salir cuando vi a Edward dar un paso hacia atrás mientras seguía señalándolo.

"Piérdete" el tipo no necesitaba otra advertencia más, se levantó y se fue en un segundo.

"Hey, me has salvado hoy también" bromeé con Edward cuando se volvió a sentar. Pero no se estaba riendo, de hecho, estaba furioso. Imagino que tampoco le tenía mucho cariño a… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Stanley?

El resto de la comida comimos en silencio, parecía que Edward no podía separar sus manos de mí. No es que me importara, pero era algo nuevo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello hacia arriba.

"Pasar el mayor tiempo juntos ¿Recuerdas? Alice te va a raptar tan pronto como volvamos"

Oh sí, lo había olvidado. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura e intenté estar lo más cerca posible de él. Sentí como se reía entre dientes junto a mí, y de pronto estaba en el aire y me sentó en su regazo.

"¿Mejor?" susurró en mi oído.

"Mucho"

Me tiré a la cama cuando la última de las bolsas de la compra fue subida.

"¡Vámonos Bella!" Alice chilló desde el salón.

Me senté y fui a buscar a Edward. Estaba en el salón, hablando intensamente sobre algo con Alice.

"¿De qué están hablando?" pregunté, delante de ellos.

"Me está intentando convencer de que te quedes. Pero no lo ha conseguido, así que, vámonos"

Miré a Edward y parecía un poco triste. Me hizo feliz el hecho de que no quería que me fuera tampoco. "¿Edward puedo cogerte prestada una de tus camisetas?"

Me miró interrogativo "Me ayudará a dormir" expliqué. Cuando se levantó a cogerla para mí, Alice se giró sonriendo.

"Estáis actuando como si fuerais una pareja de viejos casados" se rió.

Abrí la boca para decir algo sobre ella y Jasper, pero la camiseta me la puso delante de mi cara y la acepté encantada, me giré y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

"Te echaré de menos" me dijo.

"Yo también" y entonces, olvidándonos de que hubiera alguien más en la habitación, me incliné y lo besé. Me agarró fuertemente cuando me atrajo hacia sí y lentamente me devolvía el beso. Sentí cómo su lengua repasaba mi labio inferior, como si estuviera preguntando si podía entrar, y rápidamente se lo concedí. Mis manos se mezclaron con su pelo cuando nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas, y podría estar ahí por siempre; pero el enfadado repiqueteo de Alice hizo que lentamente me separara. Bueno ese fue el beso más apasionado que habíamos tenido y lo miré a los ojos, y sabía que él pensaba lo mismo. Una serie de emociones comenzaron a aparecer en su mirada cuando me miró, y rápidamente me encontré ruborizada. Ahora podría ser un buen momento para decirle lo que sentía hacia él, era demasiado cobarde; y terminé dándole un último abrazo antes de irme con Alice.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras hasta su habitación, sentí que me enviaba miradas todo el rato.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté, después de haberla pillado por la centésima vez.

"Nada. Sólo que tú y mi hermano parecéis pasarlo mal. No pensé que pararíais alguna vez. Parecía como si no lo pudieras volver a ver otra vez." Respondió rápidamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo pasamos mal?" le pregunté.

"Hablaremos sobre ello aquí" nos paramos y señaló la puerta que teníamos enfrente.

La abrí y entré. Era tan grande como la de Edward, excepto los accesorios que eran más femeninos.

"¿Todas las habitaciones de aquí son así de grandes o solo es para ti y Edward?" le pregunté, mientras caminaba hacia Rose, que estaba tumbada en el sofá.

"Sólo la mía y la de Edward. No se lo digas a nadie" advirtió cuando comenzó a empujarme hasta su cuarto.

Unos pocos minutos después, las tres estábamos en pijama (en mi caso, la camiseta de Edward) y sentadas en la cama.

"Vale Bella, ¿tenías una pregunta antes?" preguntó Alice alzando sus cejas.

"En realidad dos. Pero sí, ¿Qué querías decir con que lo pasábamos mal?"

Vi como Rose y Alice se intercambiaban miradas antes de contestarme.

"Vosotros estáis saliendo desde hace un mes, pero la manera en que estáis el uno con el otro…no sé. Parece como si no pudierais vivir sin el otro. Lo amas, te ama" respondió rápidamente.

"Él no me ama" dije rápidamente, sin pensar.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Rose.

"Bueno, él no ha dicho nada…"

"¿Tú lo amas?" me preguntó. Dudé, pero lentamente asentí "¿Y se lo has dicho a _él_?" suspiré y sacudí la cabeza "¿Ves? ¡Sólo porque no te haya dicho nada no significa que no sienta lo mismo! Ambos probablemente estáis asustados al rechazo"

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, pensando detalladamente sobre lo que había dicho.

"¿Ahora cuál es tu otra pregunta?" gorjeó Alice.

Me salí del hilo de mis pensamientos y me ruboricé ligeramente al pensar qué era lo que le iba preguntar.

"Um, ¿Sabes por qué Edward siempre está tan incómodo cuando se trata de sexo?" pregunté demasiado acallada dudando de que me hubiera oído. Pero lo hizo, y una sonrisilla apareció en su rostro.

"Porque Edward no cree en el sexo antes de matrimonio"

Mi mandíbula se abrió "¿¡Qué!? Pero él siempre estaba con todas esas chicas antes de que estuviéramos saliendo…¡no puedes querer que me crea eso!"

"Bueno, no es realmente que crea en ello. Te estoy diciendo exactamente las mismas palabras que él me dijo cuando hablamos de esto. ¡No puedes decirle que te lo he dicho!" asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, sin querer interrumpirla.

"Dijo eso porque no había otra cosa como el amor, si él se tuviera que casar por conveniencia, esperaría hasta el matrimonio. Pero no hay reglas que le digan que no puede disfrutar de otra manera. De ahí toda esa lista de chicas con las que se liaba. PERO, si estuviese seguro de que ha encontrado a su alma gemela, no dudaría en seguir adelante."

Ladeé la cabeza hacia el lado. Era un poco confuso…

"En otras palabras, que lo haría contigo de corazón, casados o no" añadió Rose.

Salté un poco de la cama, un poco sorprendida ante su franqueza "¿Tú crees que es mi alma gemela?" pregunté lentamente.

Alice me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas "Bueno, él nunca ha estado tan feliz con una chica desde está contigo. Además, la forma en que te mira…es cuestión de tiempo"

"¿Cuestión de tiempo para qué?" pregunté ansiosamente. Pero ella alzó su mano para tapar un bostezo y sabía que me iba a contestar "Bella, te hemos dado mucha información, ahora usa tu gran cerebro y ¡averígualo! Es mi hora de dormir" vi como ella y Rose se tumbaban en la cama y apagaba la lámpara. Suspirando profundamente, me tumbé también.

Había aprendido más de Edward en este ratito de lo que yo creía posible. Estaba un poco confusa, pero era bueno saberlo incluso sabiendo que cuando lo conocí era todo un playboy y aún así tenía límites.

Cuando escuché sus respiraciones, pensé en lo que había dicho Alice. 'Parece como si no pudierais vivir el uno sin el otro. Veo la manera en que te mira. Almas gemelas' y luego lo de Rose 'En otras palabras, lo haría contigo de corazón' ¿Así que estaban diciendo que soy su alma gemela? ¿Y que me amaba tanto como yo a él? Bueno, de todas formas, mañana lo averiguaría.

Sentí como si estuviera teniendo un dolor de cabeza al pensar demasiado; y me costaba mucho quedarme dormida. Intenté contar ovejas, pero no funcionó. Traje su camiseta y olí su esencia; me adormeció un poco, pero no era suficiente. Lo necesitaba en la realidad.

Miré a mis amigas que estaban profundamente dormidas. Esperanzadamente no me pillarían.

Con eso en mente, me salí de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta, siendo lo más silenciosa que un humano podría ser, me deslicé a través de la puerta y me dirigí hacia el ascensor. Cuando se abrió en mi planta, di un suspiro de alivio al no haber sido pillada y lentamente caminé hacia nuestra habitación. Estaba un poco sorprendida de encontrar la puerta sin cerrar con llave, pero no tan sorprendida como ver a tu novio comer brownies, podía olerlo en el aire, y viendo la tele. No se había percatado de mí todavía. Así que me permití mirar su cuerpo. No llevaba nada más que un par de bóxers negros, pero el ver lo que llevaba puesto hizo que mi corazón se precipitara.

Me echaba de menos.

Intenté acercarme a él en un intento de sorprenderlo pero fallé, ya que una losa crujió y su cabeza se giró inmediatamente hacia mi dirección. El drástico cambió de expresión en su cara cuando se dio cuenta que era yo, hizo mi corazón acelerarse más. Esa mirada que tenía era por mí. _Mí_

No me di cuenta de que se levantó del sofá hasta que no estaba en el aire y era llevada hacia el dormitorio. No hubo palabras cuando me puso en la cama e inmediatamente comenzó a llenar mi rostro de besos antes de alcanzar mis labios. Le respondí con un poco de más entusiasmo del que debería pero no se podía quejar ya que mis manos estaban enredadas en su pelo. No paramos hasta que empecé a sentirme mareada, nos separamos y respiramos, pero no quería. Él sin embargo, me salvó y descansó su frente en la mía.

"No vas a dormir en ningún otro sitio que no sea este" murmuró en mi oído.

"Hmm, no creo que quiera" contesté, cuando se elevaba y se tumbaba a mi lado. "¿Qué pasa con los brownies?" pregunté, cuando recordé la deliciosa esencia que olí cuando entré.

"Te echaba de menos" contestó calmadamente.

"¿E hiciste brownies?" pregunté girándome hacia él. Simplemente sonrió y asintió.

"ayudaba un poco"

"Tu camiseta ayudaba un poco" le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se echó para atrás un poco y observó lo que llevaba puesto. Cuando me devolvió a sus brazos, juraría que lo sentí reír.

"Estamos demasiado tristes. ¿Hace cuánto te fuiste? ¿Cuatro horas?" asentí "Parece que fue una semana" dijo calladamente.

Me incliné contra su pecho, mi almohada personal, y suspiré contenta. Quizás Alice estaba en lo cierto, y él si sentía lo mismo.

* * *

Hola!! otro más!! ya solo quedan dos...:(:( espero que os haya gustadoo muuuchooooo, yo he disfrutado un monton traduciendolo jejejej, por el tema de auqellas escenas...je je je

La mayoria de vosotras habeis votado la B, probablemente es lo que haga..pero bueno...ya vere...

Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a **Mari Tere Cullen **que también la quiero un monton!! sigue así wapaa!! besitosss!!

Graciasss por todoss esos reviewssss!! me animais a seguirr!! sois lo mejorrrr!! gracias a cada uno de vosotros, los que me seguiis y mandais reviews y los que solo leeis...sois mis ganas de seguir!! os kiero a todoss!!

Buenoo besitoss a todosssssss!! nos vemossss!!

Go!!

Yuliss


	23. Dilo otra vez

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

* * *

**23. Dilo otra vez**

"Cinco minutos más por favooor" gemí, cuando sentí que alguien me estaba sacudiendo para levantarme.

"Alice y Rose llamaron. Vienen para acá" susurró en mi oído.

_Alice y Rose._ Maldición, me había olvidado de ellas. Voy a morir...

Lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrar los ojos esmeraldas de Edward mirándome.

Suspirando, aparté la mirada de él y rodé hasta el otro lado de la cama "¿Crees que estarán mosqueadas por que me haya escapado de ellas?" pregunté cuando caminaba hacia el baño.

"No lo sé, pero mereció la pena" contestó. Sonreí en silencio, de acuerdo con él, y empecé a cepillarme los dientes. Cuando vi que la espuma blanca se hacía más grande en mi boca, comencé a pensar sobre todo lo que pasaría esta noche. Sólo de pensar en ello me ponía nerviosa y al poco tiempo me perdí completamente en mis pensamientos. Además, no me había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado al baño hasta que escuché la particular voz de mi mejor amiga.

"¡Isabella Swan!"

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando volví a la realidad y me giré para ver su diminuta forma. No parecía demasiado enfadada y tampoco Rose, que estaba a su lado. Así que, ¿Quizás estoy perdonada? Ellas tienen novios también, puede que lo entendieran...

Me enjuagué la boca y me giré para mostrarles mi mejor sonrisa "¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo va?" pregunté, con mi mejor voz animada.

Alice simplemente sonrió y me empujó hasta el vacío dormitorio.

_¿Me dejó sola con Alice?_

Antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca para hablar otra vez, me empujaron contra la cama mientras se quedaron enfrente de mí.

"¿Cuándo te fuiste anoche?" preguntó Rose.

"Después de que os durmierais" había decidido que la verdad debe ser el modo más fácil.

"Era una noche de chicas, supuestamente tendrías que haberte quedado con nosotras. Te invité, aceptaste, así que ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me levanté esta mañana y tú te habías ido? Y no me digas el 'Echaba de menos a Edward' de siempre, porque Rose podría haberse ido a dormir con Emmett, o yo pude haberme ido con Jasper, pero no lo hicimos" explotó Alice, escuchándose en toda la habitación.

_Oh Dios._ "Pero es que echaba mucho de menos a Edward. Me lo pasé bien con vosotras chicas, pero no podía dormir y vine aquí"

Se giró para mirarme y su cara estaba vacía de toda emoción. Su blanqueza me asustó y luché por pensar en qué podía hacer para que me perdonase.

"Está bien. Voy a prepararme para las clases" dijo y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación después de Rose.

"¡Espera! Haré lo que sea para que me perdones. ¿Qué quieres?" pregunté saltando de la cama para atraparla.

Se paró, pero no se volteó para hacerme frente "¿_Lo que sea_?" me dijo.

Probablemente debería retirar mi propuesta después de aquello pero estaba desesperada por obtener su perdón "¡Sí!"

Lentamente se giró y había una enorme sonrisa en su cara y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Si no la conociera mejor, habría dicho que ella sabía que preguntaría lo que pregunté. _Espera un minuto..._

"Alice, me has engañado" gemí, volviendo a mi habitación.

"No, no lo hice, fuiste todo tú. Ahora, para mi propuesta..."

La ignoré y me fui directa al armario para encontrar algo para ponerme. "Te cogeré los conjuntos que llevarás en el concierto esta noche y Rose y yo te vestiremos"

"¿Vestirme? ¿Cómo una_ Barbie_? ¿No es eso lo que me haces todos los días?"

"Pero esto es diferente. Va a ser _mucho _más largo y te verás diferente" _Oh diversión. _Suspiré y saqué unos vaqueros y una camiseta, el primer conjunto casual que he llevado nunca desde que llegué a este colegio.

"Lo que sea Alice" dije, cuando me puse las ropas.

"¡Vale! ¡Te veré luego!" y sólo con eso se fue.

Recogí mi pelo en una cola de caballo, cogí mi mochila, y abrí la puerta para salir, y dirigirme hacia Edward.

"Whoa. Háblame de la perfecta huida. No te preocupes, tu hermana se ha ido" añadí sarcástica, y le pasé por al lado, siguiendo mi camino. Estaba de un humor muy sarcástico hoy. No pasó ni un segundo después cuando sentí sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y caminar a mi lado.

"No estás enfadada" dijo

No pude parar de sonreír al escuchar ese comentario. Estaba en lo cierto, no estaba enfadada, más bien, divertida.

"Te fuiste, huiste, de tu hermana" constaté, sin molestarme en esconder mi voz divertida.

"Tú también lo hubieras hecho si fuera la tuya" me devolvió y tuve que reírme para mí al ver la verdad que estaba diciendo "¿Y cuál es tu castigo?"

"Va a jugar con Bella Barbie esta noche" dice desconfiadamente.

Cuando se rió de mí, me giré y le fruncí el ceño "Toda la culpa es tuya, ya sabes"

"Mi culpa. Tú eres la única que se fue de su habitación" respondió, mirándome, ahora que estábamos parados enfrente de mi clase.

"Si _tú_ no fueras tan terriblemente irresistible para que pudiera dormir sin ti, me hubiera quedado en su habitación. Pero no, no pude y no me digas que no disfrutaste a cada momento de ello" sonreí.

Pero la sonrisa rápidamente abandonó mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lo había llamado irresistible. Genial Bella, puedo ver prácticamente su ego creciendo por ello.

"Me siento halagado" dijo sonriendo "pero como ya he dicho antes, mereció la pena" y se fue.

Sacudí la cabeza sonrientemente cuando entré en la clase y me fui a mi sitio._ Lo que sea_.

**Después de clases, de vuelta en los dormitorios**

"Pero Alice, estoy empezando a coger frío y mis piernas se con-" empecé.

"Estarás dentro la mayor parte del tiempo Bella y no puedes decir que no te ves genial con eso" argumentó.

Tenía que admitirlo, me veía bien en los pantalones cortos de seda y una chaqueta de punto a rayas. Era muy apropiado para el evento. "Bien" suspiré.

"Eso fue lo que pensé. Ahora hemos terminado, mírate"

_¡Finalmente! Juro que había estado sentada en esa cama al menos 4 horas_

Sonreí ante mi reflejo y rápidamente se lo agradecí. Habían rizado mi pelo de una forma que permitía dejar caer por mi rostro algunos mechones y la sombra de ojos que usaron era muy suave.

"Vale, ¿Vais chicas a seguirnos hasta allí entonces?" pregunté cuando caminé fuera del cuarto de baño.

"Sí, cogeremos nuestros coches y nos encontraremos allí" dijo Rose.

Tomé una profunda inspiración y lentamente caminé hasta Edward que estaba en el salón.

"Estamos listas para salir" dije calladamente.

Su cabeza inmediatamente se giró en mi dirección. Sonreí cuando sus ojos parecieron abrirse más ligeramente.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Hmm?" preguntó, aún pareciendo un poco deslumbrado.

"Tenemos que irnos ya" ante eso, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia mí.

"Oh, lo siento. Te ves hermosa" dijo, cuando besó mi frente.

"Gracias" respondí cuando su brazo se colocó alrededor de mi cintura para guiarme hacia fuera.

Cuando condujo hacia el sitio donde sería el concurso, empecé a sentirme nerviosa otra vez. ¿Qué si desastraba una nota? ¿O me quedaba atrancada en la letra?

"Lo harás bien" dijo Edward, atrayendo mi mano hacia él.

"Tienes suerte de ser el último. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la primera?" me quejé.

"Porque eres la mejor y todos los shows necesitan una bonita entrada" sonreí. Sabía siempre lo que tenía que decir.

El volvo paró pronto enfrente de un edificio grande y salimos. Nuestros amigos salieron también y juntos entramos dentro.

"Wow" la palabra escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera pensarla. El interior del edificio era precioso y enorme. Me recordó a uno de esas casa de ópera que tienen sus palcos privados por todo el interior y la multitud de silla. Quitaban todo el efecto de que fuera un auditorio. Había un escenario en frente y en el centro de la habitación. _Oh Dios_.

Pude sentir como las palmas de las manos me empezaban a sudar cuando lo vi. Con mi suerte, probablemente me caería con estos tacones antes de llegar al piano.

"Vamos, tenemos que firmar" Edward susurró en mi oído. Me giré para decir adiós a nuestros amigos y lo seguí hasta la esquina de la sala donde había una mujer detrás de un mostrador con muchos papeles alrededor.

Dimos nuestros nombres y al ser la primera inmediatamente me enviaron a la parte de atrás del escenario. Edward caminó conmigo hasta allí, pero cuando iba a irse, agarré fuertemente con mis brazos su cintura, para mostrarle que no quería que se fuera. Sentí como se reía entre dientes antes de que sus brazos me rodearan. No estaba nerviosa porque a los jueces no les gustara mi canción, sino en lo que pensaría Edward. Se lo estaría diciendo y me derrumbaría si él no tuviera los mismos sentimientos. Inhalé su dulce esencia una última vez y me separé de él cuando un hombre dijo mi nombre.

"Buena suerte" dijo antes de volver a reencontrarse con nuestros amigos.

Le di una agitada sonrisa y me giré en la dirección en que mi nombre había sido llamado. Tenía dos minutos antes de que me anunciaran. Me paré detrás de la cortina y luché por calmarme respirando hondo. Estaba muy nerviosa. Con cada segundo que pasaba, mi corazón latía más rápido hasta que sentí que me quemaba todo el pecho. No podía escuchar ninguna voz a mi alrededor, sólo el sonido de mi corazón era audible para mis oídos.

Entonces, mi nombre fue dicho muy alto por un altavoz.

"Nuestra primera concursante, ¡La señorita Isabella Marie Swan!" _Allá vamos._

Había un ligero aplauso cuando se abrieron las cortinas y caminé hacia el piano. _Por favor que no tropiece..._

Di un suspiro de alivio cuando me senté en el banco y permití que mis ojos recorrieran toda la sala. Encontré a mis amigos en un palco privado en el segundo nivel, mirándome. Edward me envió una asegurada sonrisa y se la devolví antes de girarme hacia el piano.

Cogiendo una inspiración profunda, deposité mis dedos en las teclas y sentí lo que siempre siento cuando estoy delante de un piano.

Tan pronto como me sentí más calmada, me permití apretar las teclas y sonreí cuando la introducción de mi canción suavemente sonaba del piano. Cuando avancé en la canción, cogí otra respiración profunda. Era la hora.

No necesito traducir,

Por qué mis ojos me apartan,

Incluso lo que mis labios no dicen...

Debería ser fácil

Pero en mi cabeza se quedan

Todas las cosas que quiero decirte

Permití a mis ojos que miraran donde sabía que él estaba sentado e hice contacto visual. No iba a mirar a otro lado cuando continuara.

Eres lo más perfecto

Que haya conocido

Y me pregunto si sabes lo que siento por ti

Espero que lo sepas...

Su cara realmente parecía pensativa y cuando me miró a mí no pude evitar sonreír. Así lo reflexionaba y me a mí me diría qué es lo que siente.

Porque tengo mucho para ti

Haz con ello lo que quieras

No tengo nada más que probar

Dime que tu...

Dilo, dilo otra vez

Me encontré con una serie de emociones que aparecían a través de su rostro, pero ninguna de ellas parecían tener una respuesta definida.

Sin suficientes amores en la vida para pasear

Pero entonces estás tú y estoy yo

Si no empezamos esto...mmmm...

No es difícil dejarlo ir

Suficiente para dejarme entrar

Si eso significa estar

Sólo puede ser bueno

Su cara estaba ahora blanca y sin ninguna emoción ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber lo que estaba pensando si no me lo mostraba?

Tú eres lo más perfecto

Que haya conocido

Y deseo que sientas lo mismo también

Por mí...házmelo saber...

Porque tengo mucho amor para ti

Haz con ello lo que quieras

Y no tengo nada más que probar

Dime que tu...

Dilo, dilo otra vez

Vamos Edward, por favor. Arrugué mi cara en concentración como si eso hiciera que su cara me dijera lo que quería.

¿Puedes cogerlo de mí?

Si lo doy ¿Puedes recibirlo?

Lo estoy alcanzando

Dándote todo

Te di mi corazón, te di mi alma

Te di todo

Ya no había una mirada perdida en su cara, sino una intensa mirada que sus ojos estaban enviando hacia mí, y fue suficiente para golpear mi rostro. Di un silencioso suspiro de alivio, pero cuando se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia fuera, literalmente sentí mi corazón caer. Pero aún tenía que acabar mi canción.

Porque tengo mucho amor para ti

Haz con ello lo que quieras

Y no tengo nada más que probar

Dime que tu...

Dilo, dilo otra vez

Terminé, con una nota de tristeza en mi voz. Cuando la audiencia se alzó con aplausos, rápidamente me puse de pie e hice una reverencia. Luego me giré para esconder mis lágrimas que estaban ahora navegando silenciosas por mi mejilla y caminé hacia las cortinas.

No di más de dos paso fuera de las cortinas antes de chocarme contra algo duro y cálido. Suspiré cuando me di cuenta de quién era. Era muy embarazoso, él probablemente estaba aquí para hacérmelo más fácil...

No terminé mi hilo de pensamientos cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos y me apretó contra él. Estaba helada del shock por un momento, pero cuando iba a responderle, me apartó y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

"Dilo" susurró

"¿Decir qué?" pregunté confusa, y ligeramente sin respiración.

"Dilo otra vez, por favor..." suspiré y me di cuenta de lo que quería que le dijera. Ya se lo había dicho y no me devolvió el sentimiento, no había nada que perder ahora.

"Te amo" dije calladamente, mirando hacia abajo.

Elevó mi menton con sus dedos, así que estaba forzada a mirarlo a los ojos. La cantidad de emociones que me estaba devolviendo con la mirada casi hace que me caiga de rodillas al suelo. ¿Podría ser...?

"Yo también te amo" dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

Pude sentir mis ojos abrirse más de la sorpresa y comencé a sentir un ligero mareo como si el mundo empezara a ladearse. La última cosa que vi fue una expresión confusa en su rostro antes de que todo se volviera negro.

_¡Maldición!_

* * *

Hola chicas! Ya estamos en el penúltimo capítulo, :(:(, la verdad, espero que os haya gustado y como vei he tenido que traducir una canción, a verdad es que era un poco rara para traducirla, lo he hecho lo meor que he podido...si no entendeis algo o es un poco extraño al leerlo, de verdad, disculpadme, pero ya sabeis lo que se dice, escucha una canción en su idioma, no la traduzcas por que si no se le pierde todo el encano. Pero bueno...

Por otro lado, muuchisimas gracias a todos los reviews! y a todos los que me poneis tanto en alerta como en favoritos, me hace muchisima ilusión y me alegrais lo días :D:D sois geniales! así todas luchamos por actualizar! si es que merece la pena por vuestra reacción, jeje :D seguid así!

Relacionado con esto último, NECESITO QUE LEAIS ESTO. Tengo en mente varios fics escritos por mí, hay 3 de ellos que son con Edward y Bella, pero 1, no, es decir, que lo tuve pensando, me inspiré en otros personajes, creados por mí, pero claro, si no son con los personajes de Edward y Bella no lo puedo publicar en la zona de Twilight. Con lo cual o no lo publico, o lo paso con los personajes de Edward y Bela, O LO PUBLICO EN LA ZONA DE VAMPIROS, si me permitiís elegir, preferiría dejarlo con los personajes que imaginé, ya se me hace muy pesado eso de siempre los mismos personajes, y si me permitiís opinar, yo creo que una historia puede ser igual de buena tenga o no a Edward y Bella.

Entonces, yo os pregunto, ¿Qué hago? Si respetais mi opinion el de publicarlo con sus personajes originales y en la zona de VAMPIROS, teneis que asegurarme que vais a entrar allí y lo leereis. Es que NADIE, y cuando digo NADIE es NADIE, entra allí y hay muy poca audiencia, entonces claro..parece que las historias no son buenas, y las que lo escribimos nos desilusionamos y las dejamos de escribir. Entonces yo creo que igualmente que hay mucha gente en esta sección, pdíamos entrar en la parte de Vampiros e incluso ANIMARSE Y ESCRIBIR COSAS ALLÍ, JUNTOS PODREMOS TAMBIÉN REVOLUCIONAR AQUELLO Y PODREMOS LEER MUCHAS MÁS HISTORIAS BUENAS.

Mari Tere Cullen tiene una historia allí, BITE ME, y yo la leo, y me encanta, pero claro, como no hay nadie, se está planteando en continuarla o no, o si pasarla a los típicos personajes, ¿Pero no creeis que si hiciera eso se perdería toda la magia del fic? Ella lo imagino con otros personajes, si lo tuviera que pasar..cambiaría todo...puede que no la historia...pero sí su estructura y además, puede que no os guste tanto por que ya habrá una parecida escrita y se pierde encanto...yo os lo pido POR FAVOR ENTRAD ALLÍ TAMBIÉN y decidme lo de mi fic, a mí me encantaría dejarlo con sus personajes por los mismos motivos de antes, pero claro..vosotras sois las que mandais...yo solo os puedo pedir que respeteis las opiniones de los autores...

Graciass por leerlooo y muchoss besitossss a todossssssssssss!!

Go!

Yuliss


	24. Esa nana

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de jojoStarr. Yo solo me limito a traducirla.**

Holaaa!!, ya el ultimo capitulo... me da muchisima penaa!! pero vosotros sois los que habeis hecho posible que esto se hiciera y por eso yo quiero deciros GRACIAS! A TODOSS! y por eso mismo os lo quiero dedicar a cada uno de vosotros:

gabby21, bellacullenss, PknaPcosa, AndiiM, y.elizabeth17, C-Marian-T-H-Cullen, mari-cullen, nonblondes, RociRadcliffe, Angie Bloom, Adhara Ajdar, hele, Twins CyJ, Fantasía13, clara, konii, SiiL, norii, Yessica, 3rill Cullen, sonia17, Adri Cullen, Hik-y, E.W.C, Edith, Ediyu, MiiReya, maRtucKy, MoReNiLlA, AsunaCullen, kiria, andrea, Aranel Hojaverde, susana, MaDeSiTa, Rudby, Laura, LadyBlacky, Black.bella, Nera, macullen, camii granger, Ayame Uzumaki, nayade, Juliette Cullen, Tatarata, Thania, ladysophie27, MaKaKiSs, Maria, flor de otto, Elizabeth chiba, mari, kuriko, bella awan, Annie, fan, Hajabeg452, Oldreams, erive-noa, nO3!, sussan blatter, Mary cullen, 

mrsLCullen, Greendoe, Mari Tere Cullen, Kiks Cullen, Marina, yurii cullen, mary-loki, andrea, Mabu, moniiq.cullen, ale XD, kaisa, darksunset, danielablack, danicullen, luchyrct05, katumandra, diana, milagros, Anyels, edurnezuri91, Mikii Cullen, Gisselle, alae, Edwardkaname, sofia geoffroy, twi-frik, kasumi-san007, drama-doll, Ang3l4Kullen, NitZ, mrsLCullen, bunnyoruga, little wicka, Samanta-m, Koko7180, hermioneyron, Trixi.Black, fefaah, akako cullen, andy-cullen, Sophie Wells, Sara34, harryyhermione16, bekymoony, kari-uchiyama, Shirls, pascualaplop, Kara Cullen, AdaylaCullen, Paula Hale, jady, andeli Malfoy Cullen, dianita cullen, Malicie, Lorena-ck, Jess-D-Cullen, Dulce.tentacion, myriam y yanohaynombre.

Soisss los mejorrr que lo sepaisss y por esoo os lo dedico a todoss vosotrossss!! y por supuesto a todos los que leeis pero no dejais reviews!!...espero que lo disfruteis...

* * *

**24. Esa nana**

"_Bella_"

Bajo el sonido de mi nombre, muchas diferentes imágenes pasaron rápidamente a través de mi mente. Parecía como una mini película reproduciéndose en mi cabeza:

**Vistiéndome, conduciendo, llegando al lugar del concierto, tocando mi canción, y luego Edward diciéndome que me amaba.** ¿Imaginé esta última parte?

"¡_Bella_!"

Ahí estaba otra vez. Me giré hacia el sonido de la voz y me helé. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro?

Y entonces, la última parte del puzle cruzó mi mente.

**Yo, desmayándome después de haber tocado mi canción.**

Rápidamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un muy ansioso Edward mirándome.

Tan pronto como vio que estaba despierta, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y me vi envuelta en un enorme abrazo.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté, cuando terminó el abrazo.

"Te desmayaste" dijo, antes de ponerme de pie. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos detrás del escenario todavía y no había nadie más allí.

"Bueno, eso lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué me desmayé?" especifiqué. Tenía una idea del porqué pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

Vi como cogía una inspiración profunda y abrió su boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido.

"¡Y ahora, nuestro último concursante! ¡El señor Edward Cullen!"

Escuché el anunciamiento que provenía de los grandes altavoces y fruncí el ceño. Debí estar mucho más tiempo inconsciente del que pensaba. ¿Se quedaría para responder a mi pregunta… o se iría?

Lo miré y parecía que tenía una batalla interna consigo mismo. Un pie lo tenía en dirección hacia las cortinas, pero el otro lo tenía firmemente en el suelo. Finalmente una mirada de resignación se apoderó de sus ojos y se dirigió hacia las cortinas.

"Buena suerte" dije, calladamente.

"Gracias. Hablaremos tan rápido como termine de tocar mi pieza" dijo, antes de dirigirse hacia el escenario.

Asentí, caminé hacia el filo de una cortina y la abrí un poco, así podría ver. Edward estaba ahora caminando hacia el piano y vi que se sentó. Puso los dedos en las teclas y paró por un momento, antes de depositar sus manos en su regazo. Había murmullos entre la multitud y estaba segura de que se estarían preguntando lo mismo que yo.

_¿Qué iría mal?_

Vi otra vez como se levantaba del piano y se alejaba de él, dirigiéndose a las cortinas.

Él parecía saber exactamente dónde estaba yo porque se paró justo enfrente de mí y apartó las cortinas.

"Edward ¿Qué v-?" empecé, pero fui cortada cuando sus manos cogieron mis caderas y empezaron a guiarme hasta el escenario.

"No puedes hacer esto, serás descalificado" protesté intentando mantener los tacones en el suelo.

"No te preocupes" lo escuché responder. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Tan pronto como la audiencia me vio entrar en el escenario se oyeron silbidos. Ahora se sentó y a mí me puso en su regazo. Toda la sala quedó en extremo silencio.

"No hables, sólo escucha" Dijo Edward en una voz muy baja.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré hacia el piano cuando colocó su mano izquierda en él y permitió colocarlos en sus correspondientes teclas.

Al instante reconocí los acordes del comienzo cuando fluían del piano, porque yo había sido la única que había contribuido en ellos. Eran calmados y suaves, una perfecta forma de comenzar una nana. Pero la manera en que los tocaba... No podía pensar en alguien que pudiera sacar un sonido mejor.

Pronto subio su mano derecha a las teclas, permitiendo que las notas correctas salieran. Sus manos se movían rápidamente a través de las teclas cuando interpretaba ambas partes y me senté callada, impresionada ante la calma que la pieza radiaba.

Había un período de calma en la música y pronto sentí como su mano derecha abandonaba el piano y cogía la mía. Colocó mis dedos en las teclas correctas y la soltó. Estaba en shock por un momento, pero rápidamente me recuperé cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía que tocar.

Cuando reproducí la dulce melodía, él tocó el acompañamiento, ym e encontré a mí misma imposibilitada de apartar la vista de él. Había cerrado sus ojos y una bonita sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando escuchaba.

Me incliné hasta su pecho cuando mi parte acabó y él me reemplazó. La siguiente parte era rápida, pero estaba aún la tristeza en las notas que las había asociado como la música de Edward. Parecía como si, en esta parte de la pieza, alguien estuviera pasando por momentos duros, luchando por llevar a cabo algo.

Entonces, la tonalidad de la música cambió cuando se volvió más lenta. Se volvió dulce, y pude detectar la esperanza.

El tiempo de la pieza pronto volvió a subir otra vez y pude fácilmente interpretar esa parte. Era feliz y sonaba como si algo emocionante estuviera ocurriendo.

Sentí como se movía debajo mía y me miraba a los ojos, como si estuviera confirmando algo. Creo que lo encontró, porque sonrió y se giró hacia la música. Se volvió más lenta otra vez y pude sentir la calma expandiéndose atravesando mi cuerpo. No había duda de por qué siempre que me la tarareaba me quedaba dormida. Era pacífica, preciosa. Había encontrado la manera de mezclar mi parte con la suya, e hizo que sonara impresionantemente.

Escuché otra parte de calma en la música e inmediatamente supe qué hacer. Trayendo mi mano derecha al piano, coloqué mis dedos en las teclas una vez más y sonreí cuando las últimas notas de la pieza llenaban toda la sala.

Me giró en su regazo y nuestros ojos conectaron, era como si la audiendcia que no estaba mirando se hubiera ido. Éramos él y yo, en nuestro pequeño mundo.

Alcancé su mano, y agarré su pulgar que estaba debajo de mi ojo y lo aparté para examinarlo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él hizo eso.

Ahora, cuando sus ojos esmeraldas conectaron una vez más con los míos marrones, sentí como una nueva oleada de lágrimas parecía. Y pronto nublaron mi vista y empezaron a caer por mi mejilla.

"Realmente yo te amo Bella" dijo calladamente "Creo que me enamoré la primera vez que te vi en el avión..."

Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero levantó su mano para silenciarme.

"Por favor... escucha. Necesito decírtelo." dijo. Yo asentí y esperé a que continuara.

"Tú no sabes esto, pero te observé mientras tú dormías en el vuelo. Estabas preciosa, incluso mi mente pareció estar en blanco por momentos. Pero siendo lo estúpido que era, me enfadé de que una chica pudiera tener ese efecto sobre mí. Yo soy el que normalmente tiene ese efecto en los demás. Entonces luché de la única manera que sabía. Siendo un idiota, o un 'estúpido arrogante' como tú amablemente lo pusiste," dijo, riéndose entre dientes ligeramente.

"Pero cuando averigüé que íbamos a ser compañeros de habitación, intenté esconder mi emoción guardándomela dentro de mí teniendo la misma actitud. Alardeaba de esas chicas a posta en tu cara para probar que lo que tu pensaras no me importaba"

"Pronto me di cuenta de que estaba probando eso únicamente para mí, no para ti, y definitvamente no estaba funcionando. Así que lo dejé y decidí conocerte mejor, sin embargo, ya era tarde, tenías a _Jayden_"

Pareció que escupía su nombre, algo que me sorprendió un poco.

"Pero tú me diste una segunda oportunidad, y podría conseguir que lo supieras, pero sólo como amigos. No sabes lo duro que era verte con él juntos, pero lo hice, porque tú me habías dado ese confort, incluso si tú no lo sabías. Cuando te pedí el consej y me respondiste 'Lo que esté predestinado, ocurrirá', Así que esperé, y aparentemente estaba predestinado. Porque aquí estamos, y quiero gritar a toda la audiencia cuánto te amo. De hecho, creo que lo haré" dijo, empezando a levantarme de sus piernas.

Había estado tan pasmada con sus palabras, que cuando esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca, parecí haber salido del trance.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¡No!" intenté conseguir que se sentara. Pero ya estaba de pie y de cara a toda la gente.

Vi como levantaba sus brazos al aire y abrió su boca "¡AMO A BELLA SWAN!"

Lo había hecho. Pensé que estaba bromeando, pero realmente lo ha hecho. Pude sentir el calor subir por mis mejillas cuando unos 'awww' salieron de la audiencia.

Si no habíamos sido descalificados por romper las normas, lo estaríamos por el comportamiento.

"WOOO, ¡VAMOS BELLA Y EDWARD!" mi cabeza se giró rápidamente hasta la dirección de esa voz y no esta sorprendida de ver a Emmett furiosamente alzando su puño al aire mientras Rosalie luchaba por sostenerlo. Miré al sitio donde estaba Alice y vi que tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Le devolví la sonrisa y me volví a girar hasta Edward. Ahora estaba enfrente de mí con una preciosa sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Sonreí, me puse de pie y caminé hacia él.

"Y yo REALMENTE te amo también" estab tan feliz de que pudiéramos decirnos esto sin que hubiera cualquier tipo de miedo. Él realmente me amaba y yo mejor me lo creo.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me puso más cerca de él mientas le pasaba mis brazos por detrás de su cuello. Me estuvo mirando por un minuto antes de inclinar la cabeza y chocar sus labios con los míos.

Sentí su respiración en mi cara y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus labios se empezaron a mover contra los míos.

Cuando le respondí, la dulce melodía de la canción que acabábamos de tocar llenó toda la sala. Me aparté, sorprendida, y miré al piano. No había nadie allí.

Volvía a mirar a Edward y puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ellos graban todas las canciones de los concursantes y siempre vuelven a poner la canción ganadora al final"

Pude sentir otra sonrisa floreciendo en mi rostro. _Habíamos ganado. No habíamos sido descalificados._

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, el sonido de la audiencia aplaudiendo llenó mis oídos. Wow, había olvidado que estábamos de pie en un escenario con centenares de personas viendo cada movimiento... otra vez. Pude sentir mi rostro volverse rojo por una vez más.

Me giré para comenzar a salir del escenario, pero Edward me sostuvo. Levanté la vista hacia él con una mirada interrogante para encontrar que él tenía una mirada emocionada.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que más simboliza nuestra relación?" preguntó, mirándome.

_¿El qué? _Rápidamente ladeé la cabeza en señal de no, preguntándome a dónde quería llegar.

"Piénsalo, fue cuando aún estabamos hostiles uno con el otro, nos declaró amigos, y ahora como algo más que novios" dijo, calladamente.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de a qué se refería.

"¿Esa nana?" pregunté, mientras giraba mi cabeza hasta algunos altavoces por dónde se estaba reproduciendo la canción.

Sonrió otra vez y asintió, antes de acercarme a él y darme un último beso.

"Esa nana"

Continuará...

* * *

Pues ya esta!, hasta aquí este fic y aunque como ya digo...continuara...

Espero de verdad que os haya gustado muchooo y lo hayais disfrutado. También os quiero recordar que mi fic en la zona de vampires ya está colgado. Pasaross!! ;) por allí os veré. Para los que no sepan dónde es aquí esta el link:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / book / Vampires / 10 / 0 / 2 / 1 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 1 / (Sin espacios)

Y este es el link de mi fic: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4362940 / 1 / Dark Night (Sin espacios y con una barra baja entre Dark y Night)

Por otro ladoo seguid visitando el fic de Mari Tere Cullen Bite me, es genial os lo aseguro!!

Y entre Mari Tere Cullen, Koko7180 y yo hemos formado un unico nik en el que vamos a poner un fic realizado por las tres. Nuestro nik es Vamp Girls y pronto tendreis un nuevo fic espero que os paséis por ahi!! GRACIASSS! os aseguramos que sera genial...3 mentes valen más que una...

Graciass por leerlooo y muchoss besitossss a todossssssssssss!!

Go!

Yuliss


End file.
